Dulce Perfume:
by Saku-make
Summary: Bella llega a casa de su padre Carlisle en Forks sin esperar haber llegado a una casa llena de vampiros, ademas uno de ellos la atrae sobremanera...Edward...cap 19 TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Mi primer fic sobre Crepúsculo y Luna Nuvea, hace poquito que los lei y me encantaron O tengo bastante escrito de este fic, sobretodo porque ya lo e estado colgando en el foro de la web del Crepúsculo nn

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la fantastiquisima Stephenie Meyer, yo no tengo tanta imaginación para crear un ser del que millones de chicas están enamoradas (me incluyo) Edwaaaaaaaaaardddd O xDDD

--------------------------------------------Dulce Perfume------------------------------------------

-Mama, esto no se pone aquí! –grite mirando hacia el salón mientras colocaba en su sitio un plato.

La escuche reír, sabia que hablaba con Phil por teléfono, no pude reprimir un suspiro, seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Rene quería ir con su nueva pareja, era donde ella iba a ser feliz, pero no iba por mí. Yo no podía estar mudándome cada pocas semanas como ellos, ella era tremendamente infeliz por ello y yo me sentía tremendamente culpable por el mismo problema.

Termine de colocar los platos limpios en su sitio y me fui a mi habitación.

Tumbada en la cama observe las paredes rosadas, que bañadas con el sol parecían de color salmón. Adoraba mi habitación, era como un refugio antibomba, allí podía estar siempre que algo iba mal, y además siempre estaba iluminada por el calido sol de Phoenix.

Paso un rato, seguí oyendo a mi madre hablando y riendo con Phil por teléfono y cada vez me fui sintiendo mas triste, no tenia derecho a apartarla de la persona con la que quería estar.

Saque una caja de zapatos de debajo de la cama y de ella saque un montón de cartas, abri la ultima, que rezaba:

"Queridísima Bella:

¿Estas bien, verdad? Espero que si… ayer fue duro en el hospital, murió un paciente que hace años que nos visitaba, fue un golpe…"

La carta seguía y seguía varias páginas, mi padre siempre había mantenido el contacto conmigo, desde que Renè me llevo consigo fuera de Folks, mi pueblo natal.

Mi padre, Carlisle, era un eminente medico del hospital de ese mismo pueblo, por alguna razón que desconozco, cuando yo tenia 5 años nos mudamos sin el.

Aun había retazos de su rostro en mi memoria, era un hombre sonriente, de un rubio deslumbrante y asombrosamente guapo, tenia los ojos mas azules que jamás e visto, todo un modelo.

Cogi la tarjeta que siempre adjuntaban sus cartas y la leí por centésima vez.

"Si necesitas lo que sea… llámame al…"

Agarre mi móvil y marque el número. Cuando sonó varias veces, empecé a hiperventilar. ¿Qué iba a decirle después de tantos años? Contestaba con regularidad a sus cartas pero…

-Si?

-…Ah…Pap…Carlisle? –conseguí articular.

-Ahora no esta, me dejas tu nombre y le digo que has llamado?

Me asombre, la voz era muy bonita, de un chico sin duda.

-S-si… dile que ha llamado… Bella…

-De acuerdo.

Colgué. Me senté en la silla roja de escritorio y suspire de nuevo, había enrojecido.

Salte de la silla cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y a sonar una melodía escandalosa.

Lo cogi, y sin mirar el numero descolgué.

-…si? –pregunte mirando por la ventana.

-Bella?

Abrí mucho los ojos al reconocer la voz que creía perdida en mis recuerdos.

-…Bella?

Volvió a preguntar la voz al no encontrar respuesta.

-…s-si…

-Perdona que no te cogiera yo el teléfono, acabo de llegar del hospital.

Lo imagine sonriendo.

-Perdóname tu por llamar de improviso, yo… quería hablar contigo…

No quería estar nerviosa, pero mi voz pareció transmitir mis emociones.

-Bella, ocurre algo?

-Si…si…es, bueno no se como pedirte lo que quiero pedirte… conseguí decir sin que me temblaran las manos.

-Dime, haré lo que pueda…

Su voz parecía emotiva, como si estuviera esperando que le pidiera permiso para casarme.

-Sabes que mama…bueno, quiere irse a vivir con Phil y… no puede ir por estar yo aquí, ellos irán por todo el país viajando y yo no puedo estar cambiando de escuela cada dos días…bueno yo… -me sentía ridícula al explicar todo eso- …no encontraba solución y… pensé en ti…

-Bueno Bella… eso es… complicado…

Me alivie mucho al ver que entendió por donde iban mis palabras.

-Bella, eso no va a poder ser…ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo y… apenas paso tiempo en casa, te sentirías sola y…

-Bueno ese no es problema, mama siempre esta fuera en sus clases de Yoga, Ikebana y demás…

Dije con nerviosismo.

-Pero…cariño a ti no te gusta este sitio, me lo has repetido mil veces en tus cartas, es demasiado nublado y verde para ti, recuerda?

Contesto citando una de mis frases favoritas.

Me quede un segundo mirando al suelo. Tenia razón, odiaba Folks, pero no era justo para mama.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo, no voy a ser desgraciada allí si me lo propongo estoy segura… no quiero que mama sea infeliz por mi culpa…

Lo oí soltar un suspiro contra el teléfono, barajando las posibilidades supongo.

Rece mentalmente cerrando los ojos.

-Bella… vas a encontrarme cambiado… además… tengo hijos…

Si me hubieran pinchado no habrían sacado nada de sangre, se que sin mirarme al espejo estaba pálida como la cera.

-Te…te has vuelto a casar? Pregunte con un hilo de voz.

Carlisle soltó una pequeña risa.

-No cielo, pero e…adoptado a unos chicos…

Mi respiración se tranquilizo y el pareció notarlo.

-Aun así… te lo pido por favor… Carlisle…papa…

Susurre en un sutil intento de convencerlo.

No hablo durante un minuto y justo cuando pensé que me abría colgado dijo.

-De acuerdo Bella… coje el avión que creas necesario, cuando aterrice llámame, iré a buscarte.

Sonreí triunfante.

-De acuerdo… gracias.

-Adiós amor.

Colgué y di un gran salto. Espera… eso no me alegraba, iba a un sitio horroroso donde apenas daba el sol y todo era humedad, lejos de mama y con un padre al que no había visto en 12 años… aun así era genial salirse con la suya.

Corrí a explicarle a mama la situación, primero se enfado muchísimo al saber que había llamado a mi padre sin que ella lo supiera, después volvió a enfadarse por mi intención de superponer su felicidad a la mía, y después se enfado cuando fui a hacer mis maletas.

Al poco tiempo íbamos de camino al aeropuerto.

Me había puesto unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, iba a añorar el aire calido de Phoenix.

Subí al avión después de haberle dado un gran beso en la mejilla a mama y haberle prometido que la llamaría periódicamente.

Al rato de estar allí me dormir sin remedio. Desperté una hora antes de llegar, fui preparándome mentalmente ante el mazazo que seria ver a Carlisle 12 años mas viejo de lo que yo recordaba, estaba segura que seria igualmente apuesto, pero doce años no pasaban en balde para nadie.

En cuanto a "los adoptados" pensé que eran niños pequeños, seguramente Carlisle se sentiría solo en aquel caserón y había adoptado a un par. Seria divertido jugar con ellos.

Baje a la Terminal en seguida y suspire. Espere a coger mis maletas y llame al mismo número desde mi móvil.

-Si?

Contesto la misma voz que la primera vez.

-Eh… so-soy Bella…la hija de… Carlisle…

-Ah… claro, el acaba de irse al hospital, dijo que iría a recogerte verdad?

-..si…

Oi un suspiro de resignación.

-Ok, te pitare desde un Volvo plateado, estaré en la parada de taxis.

Colgó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Me encamine temblando hacia donde me había indicado y al poco rato un coche plateado, como recién comprado se puso delante de mi.

Los cristales estaba tintados, no pude ver el interior, hasta que la ventanilla bajo, un chico con gafas de sol asomo un poco la cabeza.

-Bella?

Asentí con la boca seca, su belleza era despampanante, su piel era blanca como la cal, y desprovista de imperfección alguna, era totalmente proporcionado en todos los sentidos, llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca que resaltaba sus fuertes brazos también blancos, como el mármol pulido.

-Vas a subir o… Ah ...

Se bajo del coche. Como había sospechado media mas de metro ochenta, agarro mi maleta y la puso en el maletero sin hacer apenas fuerza, entonces puse valorar su pelo, lo llevaba largo, pelo no sobrepasando el cuello, de un color cobrizo que parecía rubio a la luz.

Al subir al coche comenzó a llover con fuerza. Buen presagio.

Conducio con rapidez por las calles desiertas.

-Bueno… me llamo Bella… soy la hija de Carlisle… tu eres..

Comencé.

-…lo se…

Observe su mandíbula, estaba apretada, como conteniéndose de decir algo inapropiado, y se asía fuertemente al volante.

Aparte mi mirada de el, presentía que estaba enfadado conmigo, seguramente lo había abstraído de estar haciendo algo muy importante y por eso estaba enfadado.

Mire el paisaje recordando lo poco que podía, en menos de diez minutos estábamos en la casa.

Aparco frente a la puerta principal. Aquello si que no había cambiado nada.

La gran vivienda se asentaba majestuosamente en la colina que miraba a todo Forks, rodeada por el bosque, de estilo isabelino por fuera, de color blanco grisáceo, pero perfectamente conservada.

Saco la maleta del maletero y me acompaño a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y entro tras de mi. Toda la casa parecía en orden, de las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros y todo estaba muy limpio.

-Carlisle volverá por la noche, me dijo que te instalaras..

Subí tras el la escalera y abrió la ultima puerta del fondo, entre. Deje la maleta en el suelo. Cerro la puerta tras de mi con una ultima mirada de asco, y allí me sentí mas sola que nunca.

En una casa que recordaba vagamente, con nadie conocido a mi lado.

Saque todas las cosas de la maleta y las puse en la gran cama de matrimonio con dosel. Entonces me fije en la decoración. Las paredes eran de un color azul muy pálido, los muebles blancos decorados con flores azules y del dosel colgaba seda blanca.

Cuando estaba colocando las ultimas cosas en el escritorio me fije en una pequeña nota que descansaba sobre el.

"Querida Bella:

Me gustaría haber estado para darte la bienvenida ero hubo una urgencia en el hospital y volveré tarde, espero que sean agradables contigo. Descansa.

Carlisle."

Suspire y por primera vez desde que había llegado sentí una enorme tristeza mientras miraba por la ventana, y al observar la lluvia dos lagrimas saladas bajaron de mis ojos.

Con el cielo tan encapotado aquello parecía una jaula. Y yo, un mísero pájaro dentro de ella.

Espero que os aya gustado nn criticas y opiniones dadle a "go" y aparecera un Edward tamaño real a vuestro lado!! Vamos!! Que me los quitan de las manos!! xD


	2. Cambiar de vida

**Me alegro muchísimo que os haya gustado intentare publicar cada dia!**

**------------------------------------Dulce Perfume-------------------------------------**

Salí temerosa de la habitación pasado un rato y ande lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera.

Abajo se oía un zumbido como se música puerta a un volumen extremadamente bajo.

Baje temblando la escalera y entre en el salón mirando al suelo.

Allí cinco caras me miraban expectantes. Dos hombres y tres mujeres.

Me quede alli sin saber que hacer hasta que al momento la chica mas bajita, de pelo negro y de punta se acerco a mi como danzando.

-Tu eres Bella!! Hola, soy Alice! Encantada!

La muchacha tenia una voz musical, y su rostro era también muy blanco, profundas ojeras había bajo sus ojos, pero eso no la había menos hermosa.

Parecía un querubín de Boticceli.

-E-encantada –dije sonriendo.

Me agarro de la mano y me sorprendí de lo asombrosamente fría que estaba, era como agarrar un trozo de piedra.

-Ellos son, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y el que te recogió ayer es Edward.

Asentí mirándolos a todos, realmente parecían hermanos, sus rasgos eran parecidos, todos tenían esas marcadas ojeras bajo los globos oculares, todos parecían que jamás tomaban el sol. Me fije en Emmet, sostenía una sonrisa calida en su rostro, parecía grande como un oso, muy musculoso, pero al moverse podía ser tan ágil como la pequeña Alice, su pelo era de color oscuro y bastante rizado.

Jasper también era fibroso, su cara parecía abstenerse de mirarme y solo puse observar sus cabellos del color de la miel.

La mas impresionante era Rosalie, su figura era de las que causan furor, no me habría extrañado que fuera modelo o actriz, su larga cabellera rubia caía sobre su espalda como una cascada de oro, me sonroje tan solo al mirarla. Esme parecía la más mayor de todos ellos, aunque también era delgada y bonita, tenía el pelo de color del caramelo líquido, era de constitución pequeña y en su cara asomaba una gran sonrisa, mientras que Edward estaba muy serio, apenas me miraba, su cabello era de color cobrizo y estaba despeinado, parecía el mas Joven de todos, pero aun así era fuerte.

De pronto se abrió la puerta tras de mi.

-Oh Carlisle querido! –exclamo Esme.

Me gire a mirarlo, sin darme cuenta me quede petrificada en el sitio mientras el se acercaba a mi.

Cuando la luz de la estancia ilumino su rostro me quede totalmente muda.

-Bella…me alegro de verte.- dijo poniéndose delante de mi.

Trague saliva y me acerque a abrazarle. No me había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenia de verle.

Correspondió a mi abrazo mientras me sorprendía que el también estaba totalmente frío y duro. Observe sus ojos, ya no eran de color azul que yo había recordado, sino mas oscuros, bastante mas.

-Han pasado muchos años…-susurre- … y aun así… no has cambiado un ápice… sigues exactamente como en mi memoria.

El rió, y su risa me sonó como el trinar de dos pájaros felices.

-Si que e cambiado pequeña, solo que muy poco, o eso dicen –dijo mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Dime, te a gustado la habitación? Esme la a decorado, se le dan bien esas cosas, en cuanto le dije que ibas a venir se puso muy contenta y compro todos los muebles.

-Ah si, es preciosa, pero no debía de haberse tomado esa gran molestia! Yo solo …

-Claro que no, eres mi hija y necesitas lo mejor que yo pueda darte… déjame que te mime un poco… hace doce años que no te veo… -respondió cada vez con voz mas baja.

-Y ahora que te veo… estas hecha una mujer! –Soltó con una carcajada mientras me observaba- he de confesar que yo también esperaba ver entrar por esa puerta a una pequeña niña revoltosa dando saltitos y tropezando.

Me sonroje visiblemente.

-Bueno, quizás no tenga cinco años, pero sigo siendo igual de patosa.

Los dos reímos, cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos hablando solos, todos se habían ido.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzó a preguntarme por René, por mis estudios, por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me fui de Folks.

Cuando me di cuenta era tarde y había oscurecido bastante.

-Y dime, Esme es tu…?

-Es mi compañera –dijo resuelto- y los demás son mis hijos.

Asentí con la cabeza, sentí como si yo, una extraña me hubiera metido de lleno sin avisar en otra familia. Cosa que aunque me pesara tenía algo de verdad.

El pareció notar lo que pensaba y me acaricio con sus fríos dedos en mentón.

-Esta es tu casa Bella, no te preocupes por nada.

-Ya, pero… ellos…quiero decir, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie… parece que no les caigo bien, creo que no les gusta que este aquí…

Susurre esperando que no lo oyeran.

-Cielo, ellos…bueno es complicado, Rosalie no esta acostumbrada a otras personas y tardara en adaptarse a ti, pero lo hará tarde o temprano. Y Bueno Jasper y Edward… ellos tienen sus propias conclusiones, no creo que debas relacionarte demasiado con ellos.

Parecía una advertencia y asentí. Lo único que no necesitaba eran más problemas en mi nueva casa. Recordé la cara de asco que el mas joven había puesto al verme y sentí un escalofrío.

-Bueno –continuo Carlisle- debes estar cansada, le diré a Esme que te haga algo de cena.

-No, no, no estoy hambrienta, e picado bastante en el avión, mejor me doy una ducha y voy a la cama.

Dije sonriendo.

Me levante del sofá estirándome por mantener una postura poco cómoda.

-Le diré a Alice que te suba un vaso de leche con miel.

Le di las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación.

----

Que os a parecido? Espero que os guste, a partir de aquí las cosas van a ir complicándose para todos jejejeje Un besazo!!


	3. Primer dia

Nuevo capitulo por aquí! o gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer nn

. La casa entera estaba en absoluto silencio excepto por una melodía a muy bajo volumen, efectuada por dos rápidas manos en un piano.

No pude evitar ir hacia el sonido, mi cuerpo parecía no obedecerme, me detuve frente a una puerta, esta segura que tras ella había un gran piano y alguien tocando la melodía. No quise cruzarla, me senté junto a la puerta, abrazándome las rodillas, cerré los ojos y comencé a relajarme, el estrés de todo el día pareció desaparecer con esta triste canción.

Sin darme cuenta me sumí en una especie de inconsciencia entre recuerdos. Abrí de un golpe los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió. De allí salio uno de los hermanos, el del pelo cobrizo.

Paso a mi lado y me miro por un momento.

-Tocas el piano…?

Pregunto con su voz angelical, como burlándose.

Yo negué con la cabeza al tiempo que decía.

-No, apenas –mentí- pero adoro el sonido del piano… y tu lo tocas de maravilla… no e podido evitar oírlo.

Por un momento pensé que iba a sonreír, pero se giro y se marcho supuse que a su habitación.

Entre a la mía y me salce sobre la cama, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que me latía el corazón y estaba hiperventilando.

Apreté la almohada contra mi pecho y trate de calmarme.

Pegue un bote cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tras de ella asomo una cabecita de pelo negro.

-Te traigo un vasito de leche con miel! –dijo casi riendo.

-Ah… gr-gracias… - de pronto mi garganta estaba seca y corrí a agarrar el vaso que casi se me cae de las manos temblorosas.

-Estas bien?

-Si si… oye Alice… crees que les caigo mal a… Edward… a ellos…?

Pregunte después de darle un sorbo al vaso.

-No lo creo, son muy simpáticos, solo necesitan acostumbrarse a tu presencia aquí, supongo. –respondió resuelta.

Suspire mas calmada.

-Será mejor que duermas, es tarde –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras se marchaba – mañana puedes dormir hasta tarde, es domingo.

Se marcho dándome las buenas noches, me puse el pijama y me acosté, al momento sin darme cuenta, me quede profundamente dormida.

Creo que no soñé nada, o al menos no lo recuerdo, solo que cuando oí un ligero repiqueteo en la ventana me levante. Había un pájaro travieso picoteando en el cristal y sonreí. El cielo seguía siendo nublado, aun mas si cabe que el día anterior, incluso amenazaba tormenta.

Fui al baño, me duche y me vestí con una falda larga marrón y una blusa salmón.

Me seque el pelo como pude dejándolo suelto cayéndome por la espalda y mientras me lo secaba me mire al espejo.

Seguía siendo yo, una chica menuda, normal, de cara con forma de corazón, cabellos castaños lisos y finos, ojos almendrados. Sin duda lo había heredado todo de mi madre.

Me fije percibiendo un brillo en mi pupila y observe un pequeño aro azulado alrededor del iris. Sonreí de nuevo, ahí estaba la herencia de Carlisle, pequeña, pero existente.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar y me tope con un cuerpo duro que impidió que me cayera sentada al suelo del golpe.

-Oh lo siento! –dije.

-Vaya, ten cuidado –susurro Emmet agarrándome de un brazo- podrías caer si vas tan despistada.

-Lo mío no es despiste, es que soy torpe. –dije poniéndome roja mientras el soltaba una carcajada.

Ambos bajamos la escalera de madera sonriendo, todos se encontraban abajo, al igual que la tarde anterior. Esme leía un libro, Alice parecía divertida haciendo piruetas en el suelo, parecía una verdadera gimnasta.

Jasper paseaba de un lado a otro leyéndole versos de un libro a Rosalie y Edward estaba simplemente sentado intentando sincronizar una cadena de radio.

-Buenos días –dije con alegría.

-Oh buenos días querida! –soltó Esme al verme aparecer.

-Buenos días dormilona! –dijo Alice dejando por un momento sus volteretas.

Me acerque al reloj de pie que se encontraba al terminar la escalera y mire la hora. Casi pasaba el medio día.

-Oh pero que tarde! Debí de haberme levantado antes! –dije preocupada.

-Tranquila cielo, estabas muy cansada.

Después de que Esme me preparara una comida ligera Alice me dijo que saliera al jardín con ella.

-Seguro que va a llover, no deberías volver dentro? -Pregunte mirando al cielo con mala cara.

-Vamos Bella, el agua no encoge, además no va a llover aquí, solo en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella es mas fiable que el hombre del tiempo-dijo Emmet tras de mi.

Les vi sonreír, como si disfrutaran de una broma entre ellos.

-Bella, entonces mañana iras con nosotros a clase? –pregunto Emmet sentándose en la hierva húmeda.

-Supongo que si… si –dije al fin.

-Tienes uniforme? –pregunto Alice haciendo el pino.

-Am… no, mañana tendré que pedir uno cuando llegue.

-Te acompaño si quieres! –respondió dando un salto.

-Gracias- susurre- a propósito, como vais a clase, en autobús?

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

-Vamos en coche, en el de Edward o en el de Rosalie.

Enmudecí, realmente debían de tener dinero para tener coche todos ellos.

El día paso sin sobresaltos, entre Alice, Emmet y Esme me mantuvieron ocupada hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Me levante corriendo, como siempre se me hacia tarde.

-Ahhh donde estaaa? –busque corriendo una goma del pelo para hacerme una coleta mientras me ponía un calcetín y las botas.

Lance una mirada a la ventana, llovía, no, caía una gran tormenta, por suerte no había rayos ni relámpagos.

Baje corriendo la escalera y me tope sin querer con Esme.

-Buenos días! –dijo con una sonrisa – te están esperando fuera.

Me ruborice. Genial, el primer día de clase y les hacia llegar a todos tarde.

Salí al porche, allí estaba Alice sentaba en una silla de madera.

En cuanto me vio aparecer me cogio de la mano y enseguida me metió en el mismo coche plateado que me había llevado hasta la casa.

-Por fin, pensábamos que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta la tarde –susurro Jasper desde el asiento delantero.

-Lo siento mucho! Ayer estaba tan nerviosa por ser hoy mi primer día que apenas pude dormir hasta tarde y…

-Si quieres mañana puedo despertarte yo –sonrió Alice.

-No te lo aconsejaría –susurro Jasper- se pondría a saltar encima de tu cama.

-Y seguro que aun así no me despertaría –coree soltando una risa.

Mire insegura al asiento del conductor y encontré con que Edward me observaba por el espejo retrovisor, soltó una sonrisa que yo califique como adorable y volvió a fijarse en la carretera.

Me encogí en el asiento mientras notaba como los colores acudían a mis mejillas.

-Bella, hemos llegado. -Me señalo Alice bajando del coche.

Me apresure a seguirla, entramos en el edificio principal, la secretaria, la señora COPE, fue amable dándome el uniforme, que constaba de una falda de tablas por la rodilla de color granate, una camisa blanca con mangas, una chaqueta negra de manga larga y unos zapatos negros. Me dio también un papel que los profesores debían sellarme en cada día y un plano del edificio con mis respectivas clases.

Alice echo una ojeada a las clases.

-Vaya, no tienes ninguna conmigo-suspiro con vehemencia- pero mira, tienes varias con Edward!

Antes eso pegue un salto y mire el papel atentamente.

-Vamos, no te asustes, no va a…comerte.

Después de eso soltó una risita de la que sospeche bastante.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien, nos vemos en el comedor.

Después se marcho con sus andares gráciles.

---

Primer dia de clase!! Pobre Bella, la que le espera jejejeje


	4. El golpe

**Nuevo capitulo espero que os guste, este me parece bastante cómico, me gusto escribirlo**.

Suspire y me decidí a llegar a mi clase, mire el mapa por un momento, entre intentando evitar que todos me miraran, sin éxito. El profesor me obligo a presentarme a toda la clase, y cuando fui a hacerlo tropecé con una mesa y casi me caigo.

-M…me llamo…Isabell…Bella….Swan… tengo 17 años y…y… soy la hija del Doctor Cullen…vengo de Phoenix…

No supe que mas decir, hasta que una vocecita irritante pregunto.

-Y porque no tienes el apellido Cullen?

Toda la clase sonrió, yo era el bicho raro allí.

-Bueno, mi madre se lo cambio cuando se separaron –dije entre dientes.

Después de eso el profesor me hizo sentarme en la última fila al lado de la ventana, de lo cual me alegre bastante.

Las clases pasaron mas lentamente de lo habitual, la mayoría del temario ya lo había visto en Phoenix y todo resultaba repetitivo y monótono, así que me dedique a mirar por la ventana la lluvia repiquetear en el suelo.

Un timbre sonó y todos se apresuraron a levantarse para ir al comedor, mientras yo recogía mis cosas con tranquilidad se me cayo un lápiz al suelo. Al ir a recogerlo otra mano se interpuso en mi camino agarrándolo antes.

-Eres Isabella, no?

Un chico moreno músculos me miraba con unos ojos verdes preciosos. Tenia el pelo por debajo de la barbilla y sonreía con franqueza.

-Si…

-Bienvenida, soy Jacob, te apetece comer conmigo? Creo que tenemos las mismas clases.

-E…encantada,, pero… me … me esperan en el comedor…mañana… si eso…

Susurre roja como un tomate. El chico sonrió y asintió.

-Te tomo la palabra –dijo antes de irse devolviéndome el lápiz.

Salí a toda prisa de la clase algo mareada y mientras entraba al comedor vi una pequeña figura de pelo negro y de punta al lado de un chico más alto. Me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Bella, te sienta muy bien el uniforme! –dijo La chica mirándome de arriba abajo.

Sonreí mientras me sentaba con ellos, parecía que la mesa del fondo era destinada a los Cullen, nadie se sentaba allí aunque ellos no estuvieran y aquello me sorprendió.

Cogi una bandeja y me serví algo de pizza y un refresco.

Rosalie y Emmet hablaban muy bajo como para oírlos, Alice hacia bromas con Jasper y este sonreía de vez en cuando, mientras que Edward se mantenía al margen, de vez en cuando le miraba me devolvía la mirada con rencor. Mas de una vez me eche a temblar y baje la cabeza. No pude comer apenas, parecía que el aire estaba tirante y me encontraba demasiado cansada para decir nada.

-Bella… estas bien? Apenas has comido- se intereso Emmet.

Asentí sin fuerzas y les dije que me disculparan, Salí a toda prisa del comedor, cuando me pare en el pasillo que daba a la clase de biología respire algo mas tranquila, por alguna razón la mirada de Edward Cullen me taladraba el cerebro, me impedía pensar con claridad. El timbre volvió a sonar, la próxima clase que le tocaba era gimnasia, debería darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde, pero odiaba esa asignatura mas que cualquier otra, era tan sumamente incapaz de mantenerme en una superficie lisa dando saltos sin caerme.

No me di ninguna prisa y me dirigí al gimnasio, a los vestuarios, pero me di cuenta que no me habían dado ningún uniforme para esa asignatura, con pereza me levante del banco saliendo del vestuario, suspire, tardaría mas en ir a pedirlo y en cambiarme que en lo que duraba toda la clase así que Salí fuera del pabellón y me senté debajo del saliente del tejado.

Sonreí inconscientemente, mi primer día y ya haciendo novillos, cerré los ojos con fuerza concentrándome en la lluvia que caía frente a mi, resultaba relajante.

-Vaya, así que haciendo pellas tu primer día de clase eh?, muy bonito…

Abrí los ojos alarmada dispuesta a disculparme ante algún profesor, pero ante mi estaba Jacob.

-Oh dios que susto…- susurre mortalmente pálida.

-Lo siento –dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- e oído que el Phoenix apenas llueve y hace mucho sol.

-Si, es muy calido…

Hablamos un rato sobre trivialidades y justo cuando me estaba explicando donde vivía sonó el timbre, nos levantamos y fuimos caminando hacia el otro edificio.

Sin darme cuenta una mano me agarro con fuerza del codo y tiro de mí.

Mire a mi captor y distinguí unos cabellos cobrizos delante. Edward paro en medio de la lluvia y se giro.

Observe su mirada de rabia, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, no supe si por el enfado o por el tiempo.

-No… no vuelvas a juntarte con el… -dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Y eso porque? –pregunte enfadada.

-No es un buen tío…

Durante un momento lo mire sin saber como interpretar eso.

-Pues a sido muy simpático conmigo -susurre.

Apretó los puños y pensé que iba a darme una bofetada o algo así, me encogí de hombros. Suspiro con frustración.

-Solo… no te acerques a el…

Dicho eso se marcho, yo lo llame varias veces, pero me sorprendí de la baja intensidad de mi voz al decir su nombre.

Salí corriendo hacia la clase, y una vez allí me di cuenta que estaba absolutamente empapada, cosa que me enfado muchísimo mas, odiaba mojarme bajo la lluvia.

Una vez finalizaron las clases el agua pareció remitir y dejo de llover, mas allí estaban las nubes, sin querer desalojar el cielo.

Me despedí de Jacob cuando Salí del aula , me invito a comer con el al dia siguiente y acepte de buena gana, no se si lo hice por que me apetecía o por despecho.

-Que tal tu primer día? –dijo Alice a mi lado mientras Edward conducía de vuelta a casa.

-Bien –conteste mirándole a el intencionadamente- conocí a un chico muy agradable.

-Que bien! Me alegro por ti Bella.

Observe como el pelicobrizo me lanzaba una mirada de advertencia rencorosa, pero la ignore mientras temblaba en el asiento.

Subí directamente a mi habitación nada mas llegar y me eche sobre la cama .Porque le importaba ahora a Edward cuando hasta ahora solo me había lanzado miradas asqueadas?

Me levante de un salto y di una patada con fuerza al suelo de madera. No era una persona violenta, pero la lluvia y el me habían enfadado.

Me quite la chaqueta y la colgué, la camisa se me había quedado pegada a causa de la lluvia, pero no me importo.

Mientras me quitaba los zapatos llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante…-susurre.

Oí como tras de mi abrían la puerta y la volvían a cerrar, apenas escuche ninguna pisada y cuando me gire Edward estaba apenas a cinco centímetros de mi cara.

Di un paso hacia atrás sin darme cuenta de que estaba pisando el otro zapato. Perdí el equilibrio u justo cuando iba a caerme sentada el me agarro por el brazo y volvió a levantarme.

Trague saliva, su mano en mi extremidad me producía unos ligeros cosquilleos y mi corazón parecía que quería saltar del pecho.

-Por una vez solamente, podrías hacerme caso a algo de lo que te diga? –pregunto con voz cansada.

-…eh?

-Ese tal Jacob no es de fiar, ya te lo dije, y tu quedas con el como si nada.

-O…oye yo, el me cae bien, es simpático, y me a invitado a sentarme con el para comer, que tiene eso de malo? –pregunte enfadada.

Cerró los ojos como si intentara calmarse.

-Nada si lo que quieres es acabar en… las fauces del lobo.

-No entiendo lo que dices, dame una razón convincente y lo pensare- susurre poniéndome roja.

Se aparto un poco de mi.

-Solo te digo que es peligroso, porque no quieres entenderlo?

-No es que no lo entienda, es que no me das razones. –dije exasperada.

Alzo los brazos como diciendo "me rindo" y salio de la habitación, pero le seguí. Odiaba que me dejaran como a una tonta.

-Explícamelo, señor-lo-se-todo! –exclame siguiéndolo escaleras abajo.

-No voy a explicarte lo que no vas a entender.

-Me estas llamando retrasada? –dije cerrando los puños.

Habíamos llegado al salón y no me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban.

-No te llamo nada señorita-no-se-cuidar-de-mi-misma.

Limite. Aquello fue lo que traspaso al decir esa frase. Me cuidaba sola, o casi sola desde los diez años, era prácticamente autónoma.

Me acerque despacio a el levante el puño y…

Sentí dolor, no lo creí, pero sentía dolor en la muñeca. Estaba segura que le había golpeado, pero era como si hubiera dado en un trozo de roca fría y dura como el acero.

Aquello no era normal.

De pronto una carcajada me saco de la burbuja, Emmet reía a mandíbula batiente mirando a Edward. Y el susodicho me observaba a mí con una mano en la mejilla donde había golpeado y expresión mezcla entre la sorpresa y la furia.

Carlisle me agarro gentilmente por los hombros y me llevo arriba con una sonrisa.

Cuando entramos en su despacho me cogio de la mano y la examino con cuidado.

-Deberías de tener mas cuidado, su mandíbula es muy dura –susurro.

-Lo siento… no debí haberle pegado –dije incomoda.

Ante eso el hombre soltó una carcajada y comenzó a vendarme la mano.

-Tranquila, puede que eso le haga bajar a la tierra, últimamente esta un poco apartado de todos.

Sonreí, una calidez me lleno por dentro y suspire agradecida al notar que se ponía de mi parte en aquel escabroso asunto.

-Le diré que vaya a disculparse después.

-No… no hace falta, el… intentaba protegerme… creo…

-Vaya… eso si que es extraño en Edward, quizás deberías hacerle caso… no suele dar consejos de ese tipo a… personas con las que no tiene mucha confianza… -dijo poniéndose bastante serio.

Mire hacia el suelo, quizás tenia razón, pero me enfadaba que alguien que me había ignorado e incluso mirado mal desde el principio quisiera ahora acercarse a mi como si nada.

Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha en el baño contiguo. Al salir me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta morada, mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla abrieron la puerta.

-No sabes llamar antes de entrar a la habitación de una chica? –pregunte, sabia quien era.

-Vaya, venia a disculparme, pero si tanto te molesta… -dijo el dándose la vuelta.

Deje la toalla a un lado y me senté en la cama con un suspiro.

-Vale, vale me rindo… hablemos como…personas civilizadas. –dije.

Se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

Se sentó en el suelo, frente a mi, con unos movimientos tan elegantes que pensé que eran sumamente calculados.

-Y bien…? -susurre en un intento de calmarme.

-Y bien que? –pregunto mirándome divertido.

-No ibas a disculparte? –pregunte exasperada.

-Ah pensaba que con la intención sobraba.

Lo mire fijamente, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color ocre muy luminosos. Parecía de buen humor.

-Bueno pues si crees eso… -me levante y me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

-Oye que tu has sido la que me has pegado.

Se levanto y se puso delante de la puerta cortándome la retirada.

-B-bueno y que? Ya veo que pego muy flojo, ni siquiera te e dejado marca.

Se puso serio y sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto, sin darme cuenta alce la mano hacia su cara, autómata.

Antes de que lo tocara siquiera me agarro de la muñeca y ahogue un gemido de dolor, era la que tenia vendada.

Me soltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-…Lo siento… -susurro bajando la mirada.

Me cogio el brazo con la otra mano.

-No es nada, da igual, mira… lo siento, no debí pegarte, y tampoco, intentar tocarte…

Susurre mirando al suelo, no se porque me sentía triste.

Cuando volví a alzar la mirada el estaba allí, a tan solo unos centímetros de mi, mirándome con una urgencia que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Levanto su mano y la deposito en mi mejilla con dulzura. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas al sentir el contacto helado contra mi piel.

Acaricio mis pómulos durante un momento, después aparto su mano como si quemara, me dio un leve empujón y salio dando un portazo.

Las piernas no me sostuvieron mas y me senté en el suelo jadeando.

La tarde paso tranquila, hice los deberes que me habían mandado, procure no salir de la habitación mas de lo necesario, no quería encontrarme con esos ojos dorados de nuevo.

-----------------------

**Bueno aquí lo dejo por hoy jejeje muchas gracias de nuevo a todos lo que dejais rewiew me animais a seguir**


	5. Jacob

--------------------------**Dulce Perfume**----------------------------------

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y evite mirar a Edward durante todo el camino, algo que pareció agradecer.

Al salir de clase para ir al comedor alguien me llamo en medio del pasillo y cuando me gire Jacob se acercaba corriendo hacia mi.

-Prometiste que irías a comer conmigo –exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Realmente no lo había prometido pero asentí con una sonrisa, me sentía relajada junto a el.

Nos sentamos ambos en una mesa con varias personas que me miraban expectantes.

-No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? –pregunto una chica menuda de pelo muy rizado.

-Ah lo siento, la quería toda para mi –dijo el riendo- ella es Isabella Swan, va a mi clase de literatura.

-Bella… porfavor –dije tartamudeando.

-Ellos son Jessica, Angela y Mike.

Les dedique una sonrisa cortada.

-Encantada.

Me recordaron las asignaturas que coincidía con ellos y me sorprendió el hecho de no haberles recordado en ninguna clase.

-E oído que vives en casa de los Cullen –sonrió la que se hacia llamar Jess con envidia.

-Ah… s-si… Carlisle Cullen es mi…padre –respondí entre dientes.

Todos ahogaron una exclamación de asombro.

-No te pareces demasiado.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras que comíamos, eran personas agradables.

-Ah… se te a quedado un poco de chocolate aquí –me señalo Jacob mientras se tocaba en la punta de la nariz.

Me frote un momento y le volví a mirar.

-Ya?

-Jajajaja no, déjame.

Con el dedo me quito el trocito de chocolate y sorprendentemente se lo llevo a la boca.

-Ahhhh Jacob, no hagas cosas tan eróticas cerca de mi! –exclamo Mike.

-Temer tener que salir corriendo al baño, pervertido? –pregunto Jessica aguantándose la risa.

Todos soltamos una carcajada, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se dirigieron un momento a la mesa de los Cullen.

Edward me estaba observando, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, sostenía una expresión de furia y pensé que iba a saltar a cortarme a trocitos en cualquier momento así que me levante corriendo.

-Eh… o-olvide hacer los ejercicios de… de… trigonometría! Lo siento, nos vemos después- Salí corriendo y no me detuve hasta que estuve en la biblioteca.

Subí rápidamente a la terraza y allí suspire al sentir el aire frío contra mi piel.

Tan concentrada estaba en aquello que no me di cuenta de que me habían seguido.

Mira hacia atrás, tres chicos muy altos, con melena y varios piercings por el rostro me miraban sonriendo.

-Hola pequeña, que haces aquí tan sola? –pregunto uno de ellos.

Sin quererlo me eche a temblar.

-Te vienes con nosotros a…?

-No, gracias, mi clase empieza en seguida- dije apresuradamente.

Intente esquivarles y andar hacia la puerta pero uno me cogio por el brazo.

-Oye… suéltame vale? –dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh! Déjala, animal –dijo Jacob aproximándose a mi.

Los tres le miraron sonriendo y sorprendentemente me soltaron.

Mientras se iban, uno de ellos grito.

-Pero ten cuidado por los pasillos oscuros pequeña…

Al minuto de haberse ido suspire aliviada.

-Gracias Jacob…

-De nada, pero no deberías de irte sola por ahí, eres muy guapa y eso no pasa desapercibido.

Me sonroje violentamente y volvimos a clase, que estaba empezada.

-Que habéis estado haciendo los dos solos? –pregunto Jessica con fuerza para que todos miraran. Y en efecto, miraron.

-…Para que quieres saberlo Jess? Tienes celos? –pregunto Jacob con voz insinuante, lo que descargo una oleada de palmas, gritos y silbidos obscenos.

La cara me ardía y baje la vista al libro en cuando el profesor pidió silencio.

Las demás clases pasaron rápidamente y antes de que me diera cuenta la campana había sonado y todos recogían sus cosas.

Edward salio de clase el primero, estaba segura que estaba enfadado, deje pasar un tiempo prudencial en que escapaba de la posibilidad de cruzarme con el mas que en el coche.

-Eh Bella, mmm que te parece si salimos esta tarde a tomar algo, puedo recogerte y podemos ir a…

-Lo siento… -dije apresuradamente, ya había metido bastante la pata con mi hermanastro como para que se enfadara aun más- tengo que estudiar, quizás otro día.

Jacob sonrió con tristeza.

-Otro día entonces, me lo debes, por lo de… antes.

Empezaba a odiar aquella frase y sonreí. Me despedí con la mano y salí al pasillo.

-Bella! Has hecho nuevo amigos eh? –pregunto Alice en el coche con una radiante sonrisa.

Asentí nerviosa esquivando la mirada del pelicobrizo.

-Ah eso es genial! Quizás deberíamos ir de compras para celebrar que…

-Alice tu siempre lo celebras todo con ir de compras –dijo Jasper desde el asiento delantero.

-Pues claro! Además Bella no tiene ropa nueva y…

-Porque debería de tener ropa nueva? –pregunte curiosa –hay algún evento importante rondando?

-No te gusta ir de compras –pregunto la chica con cara afligida casi haciendo pucheros.

-Bueno… supongo que…si…pero…

No me dio tiempo a terminar porque soltó una gran exclamación de alivio que me hizo sonreír.

-Mañana es jueves, podríamos ir a Seattle –sonrió Alice- quiero regalarte mucha ropa nueva!

-E-espera, regalarme? –pregunte asustada entrando tras ella a la casa- no necesito nada, de verdad!

-Vamos, pero quiero hacerlo! Tengo varios vestidos en mente que te quedaran genial!

-Vas a comprarle ropa a Bella? –pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

Ante el flamante "si" de la chica no pude negarme más y suspire con resignación.

Llame a mama en cuanto tuve oportunidad y me encontré con que estaba histérica, preocupadísima por mi, puesto que no había recibido noticias mías desde que Salí de Phoenix.

-Lo siento…mam…déjame hablar…lo siento…no me di….si…no…estoy bien, solo que el tiempo se me paso volando y…si…vale, te llamare mañana, mama no puedo estar llamándote cada diez minutos! Vale…hasta mañana, te quiero…

Solté el auricular y me frote el oído.

-Estaba preocupada eh? –pregunto Esme.

-Si, y me a dejado sorda.

-Por cierto Bella, antes de volver de clase e oído a dos chicos de tu clase hablando sobre ti, uno de ellos decía que te había salvado de unos matones de tercero –dijo Alice distraída con la televisión.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo paso a mi lado como un huracán.

-Sube a mi cuarto, tengo que hablar contigo –expreso Edward en cuanto lo tuve delante, dicho eso volvió por donde había venido.

-Vaya, querrá hacer cosas sucias contigo? –pregunto la chica mirándome con gracia.

-Alice, no digas esas cosas, Edward jamás se atrevería a tocarla –susurro Emmet levantando la cabeza de su partida al ajedrez con Jasper.

Subí la escalera, que de pronto me pareció eterna y toque con los nudillos a la puerta mientras tragaba saliva.

Escuche un pequeño "pasa" desde dentro, así que abrí tímidamente la puerta y entre, cerrándola de nuevo con cuidado.

-

**De nuevo peleas en el paraíso!! Jajajaja muchas gracias a los que dejan rewiew me hacen happyyyy. Cuidaos!**


	6. De enfermedades y hospitales

**Nuevo capiiiiiiiii **

Al oír un golpe pegue un salto y mi respiración se agito.

Una mano me giro hasta que mi espalda quedo apoyada en la puerta. Edward puso sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me miro.

-V-vale… e…tranquilicémonos de acuerdo? –dije con un susurro- me e dado cuenta de que…

-De que te has dado cuenta…? –pregunto con voz insinuante.

-D-de… -la voz parecía que me había abandonado al igual que la fuerza en las piernas- cu-cuando… te enfadas lo ojos se te vuelven mas… oscuros y ahora… parecen dos pozos negros, así que… cálmate…

Me observo durante un minuto con la mandíbula apretada y se separo de mi.

Sin darme cuenta intente memorizar sus facciones blancas y perfectas.

-Que paso… en la azotea esta mañana? –pregunto intentando serenarse.

-Bueno… subí a tomar el aire…

-…Y?

-Pues… tres tíos… me retuvieron…

-…Y –parecía desesperado porque terminara para gritarme.

-Y…Jacob… apareció y me ayudo… -fije la vista en las paredes, llenas de discos de música y estanterías.

-Jacob…ese Jacob del que yo tanto te e advertido? –pregunto furioso.

-no, ese Jacob que me a presentado a sus amigos, que se a portado muy bien conmigo y que me salvo de tres tíos, si.

Suspiro bajando la vista al suelo.

-Definitivamente eres estupida.

-Perdona? –pregunte enfadándome.

-Bien, si lo que quieres es ir directa al peligro, genial, lo estas consiguiendo!

Me acerque a el y me puse a poca distancia.

-Pero que estas diciendo? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Ve, ve con tu queridísimo Jacob! Y que sea el, el que ponga fin a tu vida! –grito.

No fueron sus palabras las que me cegaron, sino su grito, nunca me a gustado que la gente me levante la voz, pero que aquel ser déspota e intrincado me gritara era harina de otro costal.

-Basta! Déjalo ya! Mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-Ah bien, ve con cualquiera que te trate bien, como si fueras un perro y…

No le di tiempo a continuar alce mi mano buena, la derecha, igual que la otra vez, pero justo cuando fui a golpearle en el mismo sitio el la agarro con fuerza, mas tropezó con la caja de cds que había tirado al suelo momentos antes de mi aparición y resbalo.

No se como, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba encima de Edward en su cama, sentada casi a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con su boca a apenas dos centímetros de la mía.

Me sonroje, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y la habitación entera comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Edward, hemos oído un rui…

Me gire, allí estaban Alice, Emmet y Jasper mirándonos atónitos.

-Edward! –exclamo la chica- así que yo tenia razón!

-No! –exclame levantándome de un salto, lo que hizo que tropezara con la pata de una silla y me volviera a sentar, esta vez en el suelo –no es lo que…

Pero ellos cerraron la puerta entre risas y alboroto.

Suspire cansada, vivir en aquella casa se estaba convirtiendo en un reto.

-Eres un imán para los problemas –dijo el chico sentándose en la cama- si no hubieras intentando pegarme no nos habrías puesto en esa postura comprometedora.

-Yo?? Si tu no me hubieras hecho enfadar nada habría ocurrido! –grite.

-Si me hubieras escuchado desde un principio no te habría hecho enfadar-

-Ah?! Eres insoportable! …-inspire aire para seguir acusándolo, pero lo deje salir con un suspiro- estoy cansada…me dejas agotada…pelearme contigo me agota…

-Y eso que no hemos hecho "otras cosas" –sonrió.

-Pervertido! –dije sonrojándome, pero también sonreí sin darme cuenta- Mmm esta bien, te perdonare si tocas algo para mi en el piano.

-Que? Espera no tienes que perdonarme nad…

-Vaaaa porfaaa! –dije sonriendo.

Edward me miro durante un segundo y sus ojos se dulcificaron.

-Si quieres que toque para ti, solo tienes que decirlo…

Se levanto y se sentó en el piano que había al lado de un ventanal.

Lentamente comenzó a tocar una canción muy intrincada, parecía imposible que solo la ejecutaran un par de manos.

Al rato fue deformándose en una mas sencilla y mas lenta, luego volvió a su cauce, fuerte y rápida y al poco rato, termino. (la melodía es una que no me acuerdo su nombre, sale en el videojuego del clock tower 3, la que toca la niña muerta en el piano, pero no recuerdo de quien es ni nada TT)

Recuerdo estar allí, de pie frente al piano, escuchándole con deleite, observando su rostro de ángel al tocar otra melodía diferente, recuerdo… recuerdo que la oscuridad me envolvió y también recuerdo… unos fríos brazos que me cojieron, antes de tocar al suelo. En la oscuridad escuche sin cesar la misma canción y alguien que me susurraba al oido "Bella…todo va a ir bien…".

Abrí los ojos, los parpados me pesaban como si fueran de cemento, lo primero que vi, fue un techo muy blanco, intente mover los brazos pero había algo en los codos que me pinchaba.

-Ya estas despierta, te encuentras bien? –pregunto una voz conocida.

Gire la cabeza hacia la voz y me encontré con una muchacha menuda, tenia el pelo negro alborotado y me miraba preocupada.

-Alice… donde…?

-Estas en el hospital, te desmayaste en la habitación de Edward, nos preocupamos al ver que no despertabas y te trajimos aquí, Carlisle dice que tienes una anemia bastante acusada y…

-Alice querida, dejara pensar, eres como un torbellino hablando –dijo Esme a su lado.

Me incorpore algo mejor y ordenando las ideas y los recuerdos en mi cabeza.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo…?

-Dos días! –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Dos días! –Exclame asustada.

-Tranquila, cielo, no pasa nada, lo importante es que te recuperes.

-Y…Edward? –pregunte con un susurro.

-Se marcho después de traerte al hospital, necesitaba tomar el aire unos días.

-Pero se preocupo mucho –concluyo Alice

Al rato Carlisle apareció.

-Nos has preocupado Bella, dime, no comías bien?

-Si, si, lo que pasa es que no me gusta demasiado la carne, ni las legumbres y…

-Eso lo explica todo –respondió con una sonrisa- bueno pues ahora llamare a la enfermera para que te quiten los goteros y podrás irte esta tarde a casa.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

Al rato vinieron y me quitaron esas molestas agujas. No quise mirar o sabia que me marearía.

Me sentía tremendamente culpable por haberles hecho pasar este mal rato, pero la tarde llego pronto y fuimos a casa.

Entre en mi habitación puesto que Esme me obligo a quedarme acostada lo que quedaba de día. Realmente parecía una madre encantadora y sobre protectora.

Me metí en la cama, la experiencia hospitalaria me había dejado mas agotada de lo que me sentía antes, cuando fui a apoyar la cabeza encontré una nota encima de la almohada.

"Bella:

Lleva cuidado, me has preocupado, cuando vuelva te traeré un regalo.

Edward."

Finalizando la carta había un dibujito de un monigote con la lengua fuera.

Me estaba tomando el pelo? Aparte la nota poniéndome roja y me dirigí escaleras abajo a por un vaso de agua.

**Mchas gracias a quienes dejan rewiews y a los que leen me hacen muchisima ilusion siempre jejeje**


	7. Tregua

**Hola chicos nn aquí un nuevo capitulo! A ver si os gusta.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

No llegue a poner un pie en los escalones, la conversación que venia de abajo me distrajo. No quería escuchar a escondidas pero…

-Todos lo habéis notado, no? –oí la voz de Emmet –su olor es aun mas fuerte ahora.

-Debe ser por que su sangre ya esta recuperada, antes, al estar débil quizás no emitía su olor característico. –susurro Alice.

-Deberías de tener ahora mas cuidado Jasper –dijo Rosalie con su voz musical- eres al que mas le cuesta frenarse.

-No te acerques demasiado a ella –concluyo Emmet.

-Deberíamos avisar a Edward también no? –pregunto Alice – quizás debería prepararse para un olor mas fuerte, a el también le cuesta mucho.

-Eso también es un tema que me intriga bastante –dijo de nuevo la voz de Rosalie- ¿Por qué le atrae tanto a el? Jamás en todos estos años le a atraído tanto el olor de alguien.

-Si, es extraño, cuando vuelva Carlisle del hospital le preguntare a ver que opina –susurro Esme desde un punto mas alejado.

-Ciertamente tiene un olor mucho mas apetitoso que…

Baje la escalera haciendo algo de ruido.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan apetecible? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

Se giraron a mirarme todos.

-El puré de patatas que te acabo de preparar cielo –dijo Esme entrando en la cocina.

Seguí sonriendo intentando que no vieran que había escuchado una conversación muy extraña, sobre la cual luego pensaría mucho a solas.

Comí el puré que Esme había hecho y volví con mi vaso de agua a la habitación.

Intente pensar sobre aquellas palabras, pero el sueño me venció al poco rato. No soñé nada. Cuando desperté ya había amanecido.

Me levante y di una ducha, había añorado mi champú de fresa durante la estancia en el hospital.

Cuando Salí me puse unos pantalones de algodón negros y una camiseta con mangas de color pistacho.

Encima de el escritorio algo me llamo la atención, algo que no estaba cuando me había levantado.

Había un estuche de color Burdeos y debajo otra nota.

"Bella:

Espero que te guste.

Edward"

Otra carita sonriente. Abrí con cuidado en estuche y me encontré con una pulsera de plata, parecida a una esclava, con un topacio pequeño y redondo incrustado en una placa curvada también de plata, al darle la vuelta vi una B perfectamente entallada en la placa.

Abrí la boca asombrada. No debía ser excesivamente caro, pero era absolutamente precioso.

Me lo coloque con expectación y observe, la plata parecía perfecta para mi piel pálida, y la gema contrastaba produciendo brillos dorados en mi muñeca y sonreí.

Me acerque a su habitación dispuesta a agradecerle el regalo, abrí la puerta con cuidado y la descubrí intacta. Baje corriendo la escalera y lo encontré sentado en el salón leyendo un volumen que parecía muy antiguo.

Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de punto blanco. Me quede sin habla ante su perfección, y me pregunte, como había podido pegar a un ser tan sumamente guapo?

Me arrepentí de inmediato por mi comportamiento, me puse delante de el agitando la pulsera.

Cuando alzo la vista sonrió.

-Gracias…-dije intentando no quedarme sin palabras.

-Bueno, espero que así vayamos solucionando las cosas –respondió- mantenemos una tregua este fin de semana?

-Bueeeeno, pero solo estos dos días.

Mire alrededor preguntándome donde estaba todo el mundo.

-Han ido de acampada a las montañas.

-De acampada? –pregunte frustrada- ahhh me hubiera gustado acompañarles.

-Te habrías aburrido seguro, siempre es lo mismo, Emmet intentando tirar algún árbol a cabezazos, Jasper tirado en la hierva durmiendo, Alice dando saltos por ahí… vamos, lo mismo que aquí en casa.

Sonreí imaginándome a Emmet intentando tirar una pared a cabezazos.

-Bueno –comenzó Edward mientras dejaba el libro a un lado –tengo una idea, ya que a refrescado bastante hoy, quiero hacer algo fuera de casa.

-No debería ser al revés? Cuando el tiempo empeora la gente suele quedarse dentro de las casas –dije con frustración.

Sonrió con picardía mientras me daba un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo frío.

Desayune leche con cereales y me sorprendí al no verlo comer. Cuando le pregunte respondió que hacia rato que había desayunado.

Salimos y me indico que subiéramos en su coche. Me sorprendí del frío que hacia fuera, casi estaba helando.

-A donde vamos? –pregunte con mala cara. Preferiría estar en casa, calentita frente a la chimenea.

-Ya lo veras –susurro poniendo alta la calefacción.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle y vi de lo que se trataba me aferre con uñas y dientes al coche. Pero claro, el era mil veces mas fuerte que yo y no tardo en echarme a su hombro como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Edward, bájame por favor! Todo el mundo nos mira! –dije entre dientes roja de vergüenza.

El se limito a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Me dejo en el suelo cuando llegamos al lado de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Alquilo dos pares de patines y nos sentamos en un banco a ponérnoslos.

-Jamás e patinado, definitivamente quieres matarme –le acuse pálida como la cera.

-Yo te enseñare, es fácil.

-Si, fácil para abrirme la cabeza.

Llegamos a la entrada, apenas había gente, un par de parejas. Edward entro sin dificultad, patinando como un verdadero experto.

En cuando puse un patín en el hielo y vi cuanto resbalaba me di la vuelta.

-Yo ahí no entro! –grite alejándome asustada.

Me agarro de la mano, la intensidad de su mirada fue tal que me deje llevar hasta el borde, el me deposito en una barandilla y comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

-S-si… piensas que vas a hipnotizarme… no conseguirás que… entre –susurre.

-Que? –Pregunto divertido – ya estas dentro Bella.

Mire hacia el suelo y observe mis piernas luchando por mantenerse firmes en la superficie resbaladiza.

En cuanto el se alejo un poco resbale y me caí con un grito.

Dos fuertes brazos me agarraron y me levantaron en volandas.

-Edward! Por favor déjame salir!

-Relájate –fue lo único que dijo- llevo mas de 70 kilos encima cuando juego al fútbol con Emmet.

Me agarre a su cuello pétreo con fuerza.

-Oye que yo no peso tanto!

Patinaba con tanta facilidad como si fuera andando, y al momento me relaje estando en sus brazos.

-Eres mas cobarde de lo que pense –solto al verme cerrar los ojos.

-N-no… realmente…

Al rato de estar dando vueltas a la pista le pregunte.

-Haces esto con todas las chicas?

-No, solo con las que pesan menos de 70 kilos. –contesto sonriendo de forma encantadora, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara aun mas, si eso era posible, claro.

Sonreí con timidez, su aliento era dulce y el frío me golpeaba la cara, así que me acurruque más contra su pecho.

-Quiero protegerte… -dijo cuando no quedo nadie mas que nosotros en la pista – debo protegerte…

-Porque? –Pregunte con cuidado- Porque no te puedes limitar a conocerme como hacen todos?

Por un momento un sentimiento muy calido me inundo el corazón.

Me miro, y sus ojos ambarinos refulgieron como el fuego liquido. Me estremecí.

-Enséñame! –exclame sonriente, no quería tocar ese tema, habíamos hecho un pacto- enséñame a patinar.

Sin mediar palabra más que su sonrisa dulce me bajo con cuidado y se dispuso a enseñarme.

A media tarde ya podía mantenerme en pie sin caerme y dar unos cuantos pasos.

Y siendo yo, eso era un gran avance.

Montamos en el coche y me quite la chaqueta mojada del hielo. Entramos a un restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos.

La camarera no paro de mirarle en toda la tarde, y yo no podía evitar echarle miradas de odio.

Comimos pasta aderezada con algunos guisantes. Bueno en realidad comí solo yo, el me dijo que comió demasiado en el desayuno.

-Porque me miras tan fijamente? –pregunte bebiendo refresco.

-Mmm normalmente puedo adivinar lo que piensan las demás personas, pero contigo no se porque, me resulta muy difícil. Aunque puedo ver que no te gustan los guisantes, los has estado apartando todo el rato.

Al ver que me quede en silencio susurro.

-Me equivoco?

-Pues si, me encantan los guisantes! –sonreí triunfante.

-Entonces cómetelos .

Su sonrisa se torno picara mientras me miraba, sus ojos relampaguearon.

Me metí uno en la boca y mastique. Por la cara que tuve que poner soltó una carcajada que me sonó a gloria.

-No debiste forzarte desde el principio, vas a tener problemas si no lo tiras.

Coji una servilleta de papel y escupí el guisante a medio masticar haciendo muecas de asco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leéis nn y dejais rewiew.**

**Abril7, MaiteV, Ady, ferchii, alex potter malfoy, nazath, tomoyoshita, 3rill, riza-trisha, samantha-miko, pali-chan, Erill, Vampirisima, melows chocolate.**


	8. La verdad

**Nuevo capitulo!! nn**

Salimos del restaurante y le agradecí la comida, mientras pensábamos a donde íbamos a ir nos sentamos en un parque.

-Nee, porque decidiste regalarme la pulsera? –pregunte sonrojada.

Lo observe, parecía mejor que los días anteriores, estaba menos pálido y sus ojeras eran menos acusadas. Mirarlo me dejo sin aliento durante un momento y me entro el repentino impulso de tocar su piel para averiguar si era tan suave como aparentaba.

Me contuve, no quería que pasara como la otra vez.

-Bueno –comenzó- la vi en la joyería y pensé que debía de quedarte bien…

-Ah así que regalas joyas a todas las chicas con las que vas a patinar no?

-No, solo a las que pesan menos de 70 kilos.

Los dos reímos con fuerza. Jamás le había visto reír tanto en un solo día, y me alegre muchísimo por ello, verlo triste no me gustaba.

De pronto un ruido nos hizo callar, se oía como una motocicleta a demasiada velocidad, de pronto apareció en el parque, demasiado deprisa como para detenerse con seguridad sin dar a nadie.

Todo se volvió demasiado confuso, la gente grito y se aparto como puso. Yo lo vi todo como a cámara lenta, la gran motocicleta azul se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros.

Y entonces Edward salto sobre mi. Caímos lejos del banco. Fue como si estuviéramos volando, y al caer me golpee en la cabeza.

Al momento me ayudo a levantarme. Me puse la mano en la cabeza dolorida, no había sido un gran golpe, pero estaba molesta.

Observe como la moto se había metido y destrozado el escaparate de un local. En el suelo yacían esparcidos miles de cristales. El vehiculo allí echo un amasijo, entonces entendí que el conductor no podría haber salido con vida.

Edward se adelanto y entro al escaparate de un salto. Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los que allí se encontraban el que conducía la moto se levanto con pesadez del suelo y se quito el casco.

Una gran melena rojiza apareció de la nada. Era una chica preciosa! Y no tenía ni un solo arañazo. Edward le dijo algo al oído que no logre comprender. Estuvieron hablando unos segundos. De pronto la chica me miro a mi, sus ojos claros se volvieron completamente rojizos y me lanzo una mueca de desden.

Parecía un animal dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

Cuando parpadee mi hermanastro estaba delante de mí. Mi corazón se acelero con fuerza. No pudo desplazarse tan rápido.

Al volver a parpadear la chica estaba frente a el en una pose amenazante y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Me encogí. Los oí susurrar palabras incomprensibles.

Del pecho de Edward salio un gruñido gutural que me helo la sangre.

Al segundo la chica de pelo rojo ya no estaba allí. Me deje arrastrar a una calle lateral lejos de todo el ruido de las sirenas y demás.

No me di cuenta que apenas parpadeaba hasta que el me sacudió.

Note algo caliente bajándome por la nuca y cuando me toque con los dedos Edward se aparto.

Un fijo hilo de sangre bajaba por mi cabeza.

Nada profundo, pero so suficiente para asustarme.

El se aparto varios pasos mas y note que sus pupilas se agrandaban hasta llenar casi todo el ojo. Negros de nuevo.

De pronto, como un latigazo lo entendí. Lo entendí todo.

Mientras me apretaba la cabeza con un pañuelo y se cerraba la herida llegamos al coche. Ambos nos montamos en silencio.

Solo podía oír los violentos latidos de mi corazón.

No me miro ni un momento y sin darme cuenta me sumí en el mar de la inconsciencia.

Cuando abrí los parpados estaba sobre una superficie mullida y calentita.

Distinguí mi cama por las cortinas blancas de encaje que Esme había colocado con cuidado.

Al levantarme sentí un ligero mareo y vi que llevaba la frente y la parte posterior de la cabeza vendada.

El reloj daba las doce de la noche. Intente recordar lo que había pasado. Vi la moto, la chica pelirroja que había olido mi sangre… me detuve ante ese pensamiento.

También recuerdo que el se aparto… cuando…

Volví a sentir ese golpe en mi mente. Encajaba de alguna manera.

La palidez, las ojeras, los ojos cambiantes…la sed de sangre.

La conversación que había escuchado antes entre todos acudió y me hizo palidecer. Hablaban de la sangre, del olor de la sangre. El olor de mi sangre.

Palidecí y me tuve que sentar en una silla.

Pero no podía irme de allí, no sentía miedo, todos habían sido muy buenos conmigo, y Carlisle era mi padre, estaba segura que no me harían ningún daño.

Salí de la habitación descalza, con paso vacilante, me asome por la escalera, todo estaba oscuro, así que me encamine a la habitación azul del piano.

Llame temblorosa y al momento Edward abrió.

-Ya estas mejor? –pregunto medio sonriendo.

Asentí, me quede embobada de nuevo observando su perfección. El picor de mis manos aumento.

-T-tengo que… hablar contigo… -susurre.

Al verme tan pálida se asusto y me acompaño adentro.

-Ocurre algo? Te encuentras mal? –pregunto mientras me sentaba en su cama.

Pensé varias formas de dirigir la conversación hasta el punto que quería llegar, pero el era inteligente y se daría cuenta, pensé en darle rodeos hasta que lo admitiera, pero no me creía capaz.

-…me …podrías decir… la verdad? –pregunte con un hilo de voz que súper que oiría.

El se quedo expectante ante mi inevitable pregunta, con expresión relajada aunque a la escucha.

-Er…soi…tu,… eres un … vampiro?

La ultima palabra salio de mi en apenas un suspiro. No dio muestras de haberme oído, se quedo completamente quieto, como una estatua de mármol pulido.

-En que te basas… para hacer esa pregunta? –dijo al fin.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Esperara que lo negara de mil maneras diferentes.

-Bueno… -comencé con mas aplomo- eres mucho mas pálido que nadie que haya visto, tus…ojeras… parece que no hayas dormido en siglos…tus ojos, son muy parecidos a los de Carlisle y sin embargo no tienes nada que ver con el mas que… vives aquí, jamás te e visto comer nada…

-Bella, cuando nos caímos te diste un golpe en la cabe…

No le deje terminar. Yo loca? Ni en broma.

-No, de eso nada, a mi no me engañas, se lo que pienso, el golpe en la cabeza, la sangre… no sirvió nada mas que para darme cuenta de la evidencia, cuando viste mi sangre… vi hambre en tu mirada.

-Vamos Bella, no estas siendo racional… -su mirada se endureció y creí que iba a gritarme- …como voy a ser yo un…

-No intentes liarme –dije en un intento por acallarle, sabia que si le dejaba hablar me confundiría, mezclaría mis afirmaciones con palabras dulces y me haría dudar- …dime la verdad…

Me miro con cara extraña, mezcla entre tristeza y negación.

-Puedes confiar en mi, para que se lo iba a decir a nadie? Todos pensarían que estoy loca…

Suspiro y miro hacia otro lado.

-No, mírame, tu dices poder leer la mente de la gente, lee la mía, sabes que no miento. –Exigí- soy la hija de Carlisle, jamás os haría daño…

Vi como su muro se desplomaba, volvió a mirarme y suspiro.

-Que es lo que quieres? –pregunto sombriamente.

Alce las dejas y solté una risita.

-Solo que satisfagas mis dudas, no te pido nada mas.

Sonreí lo mas inocente que pude. Adoraba haberme salido con la mía.

-Deberías pregúntale a Carlisle, el sabe mas que yo y…

-Va, pero el no esta ahora y quiero preguntarte a ti. –dije con voz ahogada por la emoción.

-No te llevas con el como las relaciones que se ven en las películas –dijo sentándose al otro extremo de la cama y luego tumbándose.

-Bueno, no le veo desde los 5 años y… Ala! –exclame- por eso no a envejecido nada! Ya me sorprendió que estuviera igual que en mi memoria.

-Vale, dime la verdad, ya lo sabias no? Seguro que a Alice se le escapo o algo. –dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

-No, porque? –pregunte asombrada.

-Bueno… tampoco es muy normal que alguien…humano…se entere de lo que somos y no…grite, huya, llore… etcétera…

-E de decir que al principio me sorprendió mucho, pero todos los cabos sueltos encajaron y lo entendí, no es que antes creyera demasiado en esas cosas, pero… la chica de la moto, la pelirroja… a propósito, quien era ella?

Edward se me quedo mirando un segundo midiendo sus palabras.

-No lo se, creo que capto tu olor, por eso se estrello, fue a atacarte, por eso me puse en medio, supongo que lo intuirías. Se llama Victoria.

-Si, la observe mirándome como con hambre, pero hay veces que también e visto esa expresión en tus ojos, sobretodo al principio de conocerte. Pensé que era asco, pero ahora que lo pienso…

Me quede en silencio, con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Me sentía bien, había descubierto el secreto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… que iba a hacer? Quizás a Carlisle no le gustara que lo supiera y me mandaría de nuevo a Phoenix o donde quiera que estuviera mama.

El pareció que sabia lo que pensaba y se sentó justo a mi lado.

-Carlisle volverá pronto, quizás deberías preguntarle a el…

Me asustaba preguntarle, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, jamás querría verlo enfadado.

-Y si guardo el secreto y no se lo digo a nadie? Puedo hacerme la tonta fácilmente.

Edward sonrió.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que hablaras con Carlisle.

Suspire resignada.

Esperaría en mi habitación hasta que volvieran, me daría tiempo a pensar algún plan o alguna cosa.

Estuve toda la tarde en mi habitación dando vueltas, intentando pensar en alguna manera lógica de hablar con mi padre sin que tema que rebele su secreto o que me eche de casa.

No encontré ninguna solución, y cuando me di cuenta eran más de las diez y alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

**Gracias a los que dejais rewiew!!**


	9. Ame

**Nuevo capitulo! Las cosas siguen!xD**

Era Alice, estaba radiante, sus mejillas mas sonrojadas que de costumbre y tenia muchas menos ojeras que antes. Me abrazo y me estremecí al contacto con sus brazos de acero.

-A-alice… Carlisle esta…

-Esta en su despacho –dijo con una gran sonrisa –creo que quiere hablar contigo.

Me acompaño de la mano hasta la puerta de su despacho, cuando entre, ella se quedo fuera.

-Bella, que tal lo has pasado este fin de semana con Edward? –pregunto mientras revisaba unos papeles con una sonrisa- espero que se haya comportado.

Asentí mientras intentaba tragar saliva, el nudo de mi garganta parecía aumentar.

-Quieres decirme algo? –pregunto mi padre sin dejar de ser amable.

No pude abrir la boca, la idea de marcharme con Renée y viajar por todo el país no era mi idea soñada de una vida tranquila, quizás después de unos años decidiera ser de ese tipo de nómada, pero no por ahora.

De pronto Edward apareció a mi lado y susurro.

-Lo sabe…

Carlisle le miro primero a el y después a mi, aun con su sonrisa.

-Alice te lo a dicho, no? -pregunto el muchacho, su expresión era cerrada, no demostraba nada.

-No, vio lo que ocurrió con la moto, pero sabes que le cuesta ver a Bella, solo percibió su sensación de haber averiguado algo, por eso dedujo que seguramente lo sabia.

Ambos callaron, y yo me quede expectante.

-Bueno Bella, dime que piensas de todo esto. –pregunto mi padre mirándome fijamente.

-Yo…por el momento no se que pensar, esta claro que no voy a descubrir vuestro secreto, os habéis portado muy bien conmigo y no seria justo. Además no quiero irme de aquí.

Espere que mis palabras no traslucieran la inseguridad de mi interior.

-Me alegra oír eso. Ves ahora la reticencia a que vinieras a vivir conmigo? –pregunto con una sonrisa visiblemente aliviado de poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-Si, ahora lo entiendo, pero nadie me a echo daño.

-Bueno, a Jasper y a Edward les a costado mas que a los demás ignorar tu olor, parece que les atraes mas de lo que imagine.

Asimile esas palabras, mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente, por fin lo sabia todo, y no lo estaban negando.

-Tengo varias… preguntas -susurre.

-La mayoría de cosas se las puedes preguntar a Edward, el puede resolver tus dudas.

-Carlisle! Sabes lo que me cuesta estar cerca de ella.- contesto el aludido intentando no parecer descortés.

-Vamos, míralo como si fuera una especie de entrenamiento de…

No pude aguantar más y solté las palabras que anidaban en mi mente.

-Por esto…mama y tu os separasteis?

Los dos enmudecieron. La expresión del mas anciano de los Cullen se ensombreció y Edward se sentó en una silla alejada.

-Cuando estuve con tu madre…ella no sabía nada, yo aun no era un vampiro. Al poco tiempo de casarnos te tuvimos a ti, yo creía que íbamos a ser felices siempre. La amaba. Os amaba a las dos.

Pero un día un vampiro olió tu sangre y quiso atacarnos. Me mordió.

Lo ahuyentamos, pero a los tres días me transforme.

Renée…bueno tenia miedo de que yo pudiera hacerte daño, yo también temía por lo mismo y… decidimos separarnos…

Abrí los ojos como platos, jamás abría imaginado que la culpa de que no estuvieran juntos fuera indirectamente mía.

-Así que… os separasteis por… -comencé mientras la voz se me quebraba.

-No fue tu culpa –susurro.

Pero no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas.

-Bien… lo…lo demás se lo preguntare a Ed…

Sin mirarles Salí de la habitación, pero no me dirigí a la mía.

Camine hacia las afueras de la casa. No podía ver nada, el césped estaba oscuro y todo a mi alrededor también, pero me tumbe en la hierva húmeda y al poco rato se puso a llover.

No me importaba, el aire frío entraba en mis pulmones vigorizándome. No llore, pero la tristeza me aprisionaba el pecho.

Si aquel vampiro no se hubiera acercado a nosotros quizás ahora Renée y Carlisle podían estar juntos y felices. Quizás si yo no hubiera nacido…

-Vas a helarte ahí. –dijo Esme detrás de mi. La ignore.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin dormir, solo escuchando el ruido tenue del agua cayendo sobre mí.

Pude notar que alguien me observaba, ese sentimiento de ojos clavados en tu nuca.

Me senté allí, calada hasta los huesos.

-Vas a culparte? –pregunto una voz dulce y familiar a mi lado.

-No lo se… sinceramente no esperaba esto.

Se sentó a mi lado, mojándose como yo, cogio un mecho calado de mi pelo y lo coloco tras mi oreja.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, me sentí mas tranquila y mas a gusto junto a el.

-Así que… te cuesta mucho trabajo estar a mi lado? –pregunte en un susurro.

-Entiéndelo…-parecía triste- tu sangre… tienen un olor diferente… mucho mas atrayente que cualquier otra…

-Entiendo…

-Pero no lo malinterpretes! –dijo mirándome con intensidad- quiero estar contigo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada me agarro de la mano y tiro de mi. Entramos en la casa llenándolo todo de agua a nuestro paso.

-Que ocurre? –pregunte en un susurro.

Puso uno de sus finos dedos en mis labios para que callara y observo la noche por la ventana.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet también escrutaba la oscuridad de ahí fuera.

-Abrázala –susurro Alice cerrando los ojos.

-Pero yo…

Fue Edward el que hablo.

-Camuflaras algo de su olor con el tuyo, Vamos! –grito Emmet.

No entendía que estaba pasando. De pronto Edward me abrazo, al ver que yo me quedaba tiesa como un palo cogio mis brazos por detrás y los enrosco alrededor de su espalda.

Los colores subieron a mi cara como si hubiera abusado demasiado del maquillaje.

Un golpe en la puerta de entrada hizo que diera un salto, me aferre a Edward con fuerza asustada.

La tensión se palpaba en al ambiente.

Me castañetearon los dientes, no de miedo, sino de frío, mi ropa estaba empapada, y el cuerpo helado del Cullen no lo aliviaba demasiado.

Sin darme cuenta el me había cogido en brazos y me llevaba escaleras arriba. Una vez dentro de mi habitación le pregunte lo mas bajo que pude.

-Que ocurre?

-Digamos que… nosotros no somos los únicos peligros que hay ahí a fuera… y al parecer tu sangre también es apetecible para alguien más…

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de gritar "Queréis dejar de verme como a un trozo de carne fresca?!!! Dejad mi sangre en paz!! Mi sangre es Mía!!!"

-Se esta alejando…-susurro apretándome contra la pared.

-Bu…bueno… entonces ya puedes….dejarme…

-Y si no quiero…? –pregunto con una sonrisa seductora, acariciándome los labio con el pulgar.

-P…pu…. –las palabras no quisieron salir de mi boca, mis ojos iban desvaídos de sus labios a sus ojos dorados, que refulgían como el fuego.

Estaba segura de que el podía oír mi corazón palpitando en mis sienes mejor que yo, y esto sin duda le divertía.

-Dime algo… bella… te gusto?

Aquello me dejo con la boca seca, el corazón quería salir por mi oreja y mis mejillas parecían dos tomates maduros. Como no iba a gustarme el ser mas perfecto de toda la creación? Se estaba quedando conmigo, seguramente si le respondía afirmativamente me soltaría alguna broma y se iría.

Bueno, a eso podíamos jugar los dos.

Sonreí de la manera más seductora que pude.

Justo en el momento en que nuestros labios iban a juntarse…

-Vaaaamos, no creerás algo así? –dije sonriendo- déjate de bromas, voy a ducharme y a la… ca….ca…. Atchus!!

Después del gran estornudo se alejo sin decir nada, cerró la puerta con un portazo.

-Y ahora que le pasa a este? –pregunte dirigiéndome a la ducha.

**Gracias again a los que dejáis rewiew nn, or cierto a la pregunta de si aparecen laurent y james mm nop xD salen victoria los vulturis**


	10. Tres contra una

**Nuevo Cáp. **

El día siguiente amaneció como todos, muy nublado y se puso a nevar a primera hora de la mañana.

Mire al uniforme. Iba a pasar frío.

Cuando me lo puse me sorprendí, era mas calido de lo que había pensado, aun así me puse unas medias largas. El pelo me lo deje suelto para que no se me congelaran las orejas. Tome algo rápido y salimos todos a los coches.

Llegamos algo tarde por la caravana que se había montado ante el hielo de la calzada. Todo iba demasiado lento. Pero con las bromas de Alice en el coche paso rápido.

No pudimos entrar a clase, algún gracioso había puesto pegamento en las cerraduras.

Esperamos en la puerta, con el frío que hacia la mayoría empezamos a tiritar.

He dicho ya que odiaba el frío?

-Ahhhh ya vale!!! Odio el frío!! Como alguien no rompa una ventana para que podamos entrar vais a morir! -grite.

A mí alrededor soltaron unas carcajadas. No era una persona violenta, pero….

De pronto algo demasiado frío se estampo en mi nuca, me gire, el gracioso había sido Emmet, que me miraba con una sonrisa esperando que siguiera el juego.

Y tanto que lo seguí, eche a correr hacia el tratando de hacer una gran bola de nieve.

Al poco rato me encontraba soltando unas carcajadas enormes con Alice mientras construíamos una muralla de nieve intentando esquivar los proyectiles enemigos. Era una verdadera batalla campal. Todo el patio estaba lleno por bolas de nieve que lo cruzaban sin piedad estrellándose en la gente.

-Comandante Bella! Nos están alcanzando! –grito mientras hacia mas bolas.

-Vamos mi capitana, les venceremos!

Trazamos un plan, una por cada lado. Avanzamos sigilosamente, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar mi bola a otro lado de su muralla Edward salto sobre mi. Grite. No de miedo, de júbilo. Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

Rodamos sin control por la nieve hasta que paramos. Los dos reíamos sin parar, uno encima del otro. Aparte un mechón de mi pelo mojado que había acabado en su mejilla.

Sus dedos estaban más fríos aun que de costumbre cuando me coloco el pelo detrás de la oreja, sonriendo, dejando que su mano se deslizara tranquilamente por mi frente, mi nariz…

-Vamos tortolitos! Han conseguido abrir la puerta –grito Jasper desde la entrada.

Me puse roja y me levante con cuidado. Otra vez mojada. Mi pelo volvía a ser un caos, le mire. El parecía recién salido de un anuncio. Suspire resignada.

-Quiero la revancha –susurre cuando cogi mis libros de la taquilla y me marche al pasillo que daba a mi clase.

-Tenlo por seguro! –grito tras de mi. Lo que me hizo soltar una risita.

Alguna vez lo había pasado tan bien en Phoenix? Nunca. Por no decir que no me relacionaba con nadie. Siempre había sido demasiado tímida para cualquier contacto.

Antes de entrar a clase Jacob, Mike y Jess me pararon.

-Hemos oído que estuviste en el hospital –dijo Jacob con tristeza- Estas bien?

-Si, gracias, me dijeron que tengo anemia, me desmaye y estuve 2 días inconsciente, siento no haber podido quedar con vosotros, se que lo prometí.

-Tranquila, otro día será aunque parece que ya estas perfectamente a juzgar por los jueguecitos que te traes con los Cullen…–dijo Jessica con una sonrisa extraña- eso si, para compensar quiero que me digas algo…

Aguarde nerviosa, el profesor aun no había aparecido. Entramos a clase de Literatura y la chica me paso una nota por debajo de la mesa.

"Os e visto jugando muy juntitos en la nieve, tienes algo con Edward Cullen?"

Abrí la boca desmesuradamente y la mire. Ella sonreía.

Escribí rápidamente.

"Es el hijo adoptivo de mi padre!"

Se lo di. El profesor entro en ese mismo momento y comenzó la clase.

Otro papelito se deslizo encima de mi libro. Lo agarre rápidamente antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta.

"Que tendrá que ver eso? No te toca nada"

Suspire y medite mi respuesta.

"Es imposible que el no me guste, Lo has mirado? Es perfecto! Aun así, yo estoy segura de que no le gusto, solo me ve como a una amiga"

Ante esa respuesta solté el aire con tristeza, pero la verdad era más desplomante que mis deseos. Le pase la nota esperando que eso zanjara el asunto de una vez.

Me miro una vez con cara de "no te creo para nada" no me importo.

La clase termino y se me ocurrió una idea. Escribí todas las preguntas que deseaba hacerle a Edward con el fin de que no se me fuera ninguna de la mente al tenerlo delante. Mi cabeza solía quedarse en blanco en su presencia, no correría ese riesgo.

A mitad de la siguiente lección el profesor me llamo la atención.

-Señorita Swan, si tanto le gusta escribir en mis clases se quedara esta tarde en la biblioteca a redactarme un trabajo de 30 folios sobre la biología marina.

Intente rebatir esa sentencia, pero no quiso escucharme, y cuando amenazo con echarme de la clase me calle enfurruñada.

En el almuerzo no me senté ni con los Cullen, ni con Jacob y sus amigos, simplemente no me senté. Aun quedaba bastante nieve y aprovechamos para salir a darnos otro batallón de bolas de nieve. Como antes quedamos empates y eso parecía molestar mucho a Emmet y a Jasper que se nos unió en último momento.

El resto del día paso rápido, sin incidentes y cuando toco la campana salí lentamente de la clase directa a la biblioteca.

-Quieres que te ayude? –pregunto Edward que estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada al aula.

-No gracias, tu eres mucho mejor que yo en… todo, se daría cuenta de que me has ayudado –suspire.

-Si quieres te espero en el coche.

Me ruborice, parecíamos una pareja.

-No, vete, cogere luego el autobús, me deja casi al lado de casa, solo tengo que andar un poco.

Un poco no era exactamente un poco, era un gran paseo por un camino de cabras que quedaba cerca de la casa.

Me miro frunciendo el ceño, estaba claro que no iba a dejar que andara sola de noche por los alrededores del bosque.

-No pasa nada! –dije sonriendo- apenas es un paseo, llegare en seguida.

Me despedí con la misma sonrisa y subí a la biblioteca. Me puse a trabajar en seguida.

No me di cuenta de que las horas fueron pasando, y el sol se oculto. Cuando mire el reloj eran más de las nueve. Recogí a toda prisa mis cosas y baje corriendo. Al llegar a la entrada me di cuenta que había olvidado arriba la chaqueta y volví corriendo a por ella.

No oi a los tres chicos que me siguieron hasta el pasillo de arriba, no los oí reírse entre ellos mientras me miraban, no los oí… hasta que uno me agarro.

Me cogieron entre dos. El pánico me pudo y me eche a temblar como una hoja.

-Soltadme, que queréis!? –pregunte gritando lo mas alto posible, esperando que alguien lo oyera.

-Vaya, solo queremos continuar donde lo dejamos la otra vez pequeña –susurro el único que no me sujetaba.

Al observar los piercings reconocí a los tíos de los que Jacob me había salvado en la azotea.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

-Y ahora estate quieta… esto solo te dolerá un momento…

Trate desesperadamente de gritar, me rebatí, di patadas, mordiscos y arañazos, pero no me soltaron.

Me pusieron boca arriba contra el suelo mientras me tapaban la boca.

Sentí las lagrimas de impotencia y de miedo acumularse en mis ojos.

Uno de ellos saco un cuchillo.

El terror me paralizo mientras cortaban uno a uno los botones de mi camisa dejando ver mi sujetador.

Cuando el ultimo botón salto ellos rieron, y aquello me devolvió a la realidad. Sus estupidas risas sentí algo estallar dentro de mi dejando a un lado el miedo.

Solté una patada a la boca de uno de ellos y me arrastre para liberarme de sus manos. Corrí, todo lo que pude y más, corrí hasta que para variar mi torpeza pudo conmigo. Tropecé y me caí deslizándome unos metros sobre el suelo.

Jadee intentando ponerme en pie, pero me agarraron por el pie e impidieron que escapara.

Solté un gran chillido agudo, el miedo volvió a mí, mas fuerte si cabe que antes y las lágrimas se desbordaron como dos cataratas de mis ojos.

Tanto que no vi un puño, que impactaba sobre mis atacantes y los lanzaba metros hacia atrás, rompiéndoles mas que los huesos.

Me hice un ovillo en el suelo, tratando de tapar mi ropa interior como pude.

También me tape la cara, no quise ver nada. No hasta que una fría mano se poso en mi hombro.

Mi primer impulso fue gritar, más que por miedo por histeria, pero note que estaba demasiado fría para ser de ninguno de ellos.

Edward me agarro y me acurruco en su pecho duro y suave.

Me aferre a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello, hipando, gimiendo, llorando.

La incesante agua que caía de mis ojos empapaba su camisa, antes impoluta.

No vi cuando salimos de allí, solo sentí una fuerte oleada de viento helado.

Me dejo sentada en el suelo de la entrada y se giro.

Dio en primer paso, sus ojos negros como el carbón y su boca curvada en una mueca de ira no me amedrentaron.

Le agarre de la camisa.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero los espasmos de mi pecho lo dificultaron.

-N….no……no…. no me dejes…

Le vi apretar los puños mientras el llanto luchaba por apoderarse de mí de nuevo.

Volvió a cogerme entre sus brazos y me agarre a el con desesperanza.

Aun lloraba cuando llegamos a casa.

Todos se giraron expectantes, con una mueca de tristeza al vernos aparecer.

Esme se ofreció a prepararme una tila que rechace.

Alice y todos los demás se disculparon. Yo solo pude derramar mas lagrimas y esconder la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

Me dejo sobre mi mullida cama, con tanto cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Me tapo con el edredón y se sentó a mi lado acariciándome el cabello hasta que me calme.

Al rato se levanto dispuesto a irse.

-Edward… por favor… no te vayas… -le llame suplicante.

Su expresión se relajo, sus ojos volvieron a ser dulces y se tumbo a mi lado. Tan cerca de mi que pude respirar su aroma.

Me paso un brazo por encima de los hombros ahondando aun más el abrazo.

De vez en cuando limpiaba mis lágrimas fugitivas con sus delicados labios.

-No me dejes…-susurre al borde del sueño.

-No….jamás… -dijo el en mi oído.

Abrí lentamente un ojo, lo que vi me sorprendió. Allí estaba el rostro más bello que yo jamás había contemplado.

Cuando alce una mano para comprobar que era real Edward me beso dulcemente la palma.

-En que piensas? –pregunto acercándose mas a mi cara.

-Pensaba que… voy a rezar más a menudo… Dios a dejado caer a mi lado el ángel mas guapo de todos…

Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo para mi fue como si el mayor rayo de sol iluminara la habitación.

-Soy yo el que debería decir eso –susurro.

Me sonroje y me revolví entre las sabanas. Trate de ubicar porque el estaba allí conmigo y recordé. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna como un pistoletazo.

-Todo esta bien…-susurro Edward al notar en lo que pensaba- nunca habría dejado que te hicieran daño… lo juro…

Nada más que pude asentir. Las palabras evitaban mi boca de nuevo. Aun así el miedo era aun demasiado reciente, el terror demasiado vivido.

Me quite la camisa rota dejándola a un lado. Ya no me importaba. Me dirigí a la ducha.

-Sabes? –pregunto el a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño- si tu no me hubieras pedido que… me quedara contigo…seguramente les habría matado…

Me volví a estremecer y asentí, lo sabia.

Me vestí con unos pantalones comodos y un suéter de cuello vuelto de color negro.

Al observarme al espejo me lleve una sorpresa. Tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados. Los labios estaban cortados y tenia pinta de haber sangrado algo.

Trate de sonreír frente al espejo. Me dolió.

-Estas mejor? –pregunto cuando me vio aparecer. Se había encargado de tirar la camisa por mí.

Asentí. Me senté en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. No quería bajar y enfrentarme a sus miradas de lastima.

Al momento el se sentó a mi lado. Llevaba la misma camisa arrugada y los mismos vaqueros que el día anterior. No me había dejado.

-Gracias por… -por un momento me pare, debería darle las gracias por haberme salvado o por haberse quedado conmigo?- … por todo…

Edward me miro con una sonrisa triste durante un momento.

-Bien tengo una idea para que esto no vuelva a pasar.-dijo.

-Que no me aparte de ti nunca mas? –pregunte divertida.

-Ah… bueno eso no es una idea, eso ya debería ser un hecho, porque no quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi ni un segundo…

Fue bajando el tono de voz hasta que lo convirtió en un susurro de lo mas seductor.

-He pensado que podíamos enseñarte entre Alice y yo algunas técnicas, algo de defensa personal o algo así, creo que Emmet sabia algo de eso…

-Edward… soy la personificación de la torpeza, si no puedo ni correr sin caerme, crees que podré hacer algún ataque?

Bueno no todo el mundo tiene los mismos reflejos y nadie va estampándose contra las farolas una a una todo el tiempo.-rió.

Alce las cejas con escepticismo. Quizás el problema fuera mi mala suerte, no mi torpeza.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo –susurre. Recordé la fatídica escena en el pasillo y me estremecí de nuevo –haré lo que sea con tal de que no me vuelva a pasar algo así… y la próxima vez que los vea les daré una patada en el culo…

-Creo que tardaran algo de tiempo en volver a clase, aun deben de estar en la UCI.

Me ayudo a levantarme y bajamos. Por suerte allí solo estaba Esme, que me preparo algo para comer y cuando le di las gracias se fue.

Mastique en silencio, saboreando cada bocado.

-Vamos a hacer un juego, si tu aprendes a hacer algún movimiento o algo que yo te enseñe tu podrás hacerme las preguntas que quieras. –dijo mientras me observaba. Se había cambiado de ropa y lucia unos pantalones de deporte azules y una camiseta ajustada blanca.

-Pero yo debería de poder preguntarte lo que quisiera sin tener que hacer nada, Carlisle me dio permiso.

-Puede que te diera permiso a preguntarme cosas, pero no dijo nada de que yo tuviera que contestarte…

Me mordí el labio inferior, que me dolió durante un rato. Cuando termine fregué los platos.

-Bueno… vamos, te enseñare algo.

**Siento la tardanza que a tenido este capitulo apenas e estado naaada en mi casa xx entre el curro y que los dias que libro voy de fiesta en fiesta… xDDDD**

**Gracias a los que leen y dejan rewiew **


	11. Rival

**Nuevo capituloooo Muaajajajaja**

El cielo se había calmado, seguían habiendo nubes, pero a ratos lucia un poco el sol.

Salimos y subimos al coche, hacia buena temperatura, aun había hielo, pero no hacia tanto frío como los días anteriores.

Edward tomo la ruta 101 hacia el este. Tararee una canción antigua que sonaba en la radio y al momento el me siguió. Sonreí, parecíamos una pareja de recién casados.

Llegamos al final de la carretera y aparco el coche. Yo no sabia que pretendia.

-Hacia donde vamos?

-Por aquí –contesto señalando la mitad del bosque.

-Espera un segundo, no hay ni siquiera una senda! –clame.

Me agarro por la cintura y comenzó a caminar. Gracias a Edward no me caí ni una vez. Llegamos al final de la maleza. Un campo de hierva verde y multitud de flores multicolores se extendía frente a nosotros. Respire extasiada el aire puro y cerre los ojos. Sonrei.

-Es… maravilloso, lo descubriste tu?

-Vengo aquí cuando… es de día, aunque no lo creas a mi también me gusta el sol…

-Cierto! No te derrites, ni te descompones con los rayos del sol? –pregunte.

-Primera pregunta! –dijo el riendo mientras se encaminaba a la mitad del prado que en ese momento estaba cubierto por una gran nube blanca.

-Te voy a enseñar un poco de defensa personal, colócate así, en esta posición.

Me coloque como el me dijo.

-Si deslizas el brazo por debajo del abdomen y presionas lo dejaras sin respiración. Eso esta bien para un contraataque.

Hice el mismo movimiento que el, tropecé con una piedrecita y me caí de bruces.

-Ahora viene cuando mi atacante se parte a mi costa, no? –susurre mirándole desde abajo.

Sonrió y me ayudo gentilmente a levantarme. Me cogio por detrás y acomodo su cuerpo al mío agarrándome por los brazos. Al momento mi cara parecía del color de una manzana madura.

Ejecuto varios movimientos con mis brazos. Parecía mucho mas fácil cuando el estaba mas cerca.

De pronto se alejo unos pasos visiblemente afectado. Me quede muy quieta mirándolo fijamente. Al momento volvió a mi lado.

-Lo siento… demasiado cerca –susurro sonriendo como modo de disculpa.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior sintiéndome culpable por un momento. Sin que pudiéramos hacer nada más que mirarnos durante un momento la nube se fue dando lugar a un gran rayo de sol que daba plenamente en nuestra dirección.

Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor, algo me cegaba violentamente, no pude ver que era hasta que la luz disminuyo un poco. Entonces entendí que lo que me impedía ver con claridad era el mismo Edward. La luz al impactar en su cuerpo se proyectaba en todas direcciones como si fuera un diamante gigante.

-Bueno… ahora entenderás por que no nos exponemos a los rayos del sol…

Asentí sin saber siquiera lo que hacia. Alce la mano y la deposite en su mejilla, estaba igual de fría que siempre pero brillaba, como si en su piel hubiera mil cristales diminutos.

Pasee mis dedos por su mentón, su nariz, su barbilla y sus labios con delicadeza.

El se echo a reír y eso me saco de mi trance.

-Que? –pregunte sonrojada mientras mi corazón palpitaba como un tambor.

-Nada, estoy feliz, las pocas personas que han sabido nuestro secreto han huido, tu sin embargo sigues aquí, y no me miras como si fuera un bicho raro o un experimento sin acabar… me miras como…

-Fascinada…-termine yo.

Edward asintió sentándose en la hierba mullida con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y como no estarlo? –Pregunte sin apartar mi mirada de el extasiada- ese como ver… como ver…

Trate de pensar las palabras adecuadas, pero ninguna conocida se acercaba a su perfección.

-Como ver un… ángel de cuarzo transparente…mmm no, no se acerca demasiado a lo que quiero dec…

No pude seguir hablando. Unos labios ajenos a los míos habían puesto una barrera a mis palabras. Mis ojos se encontraron con dos conocidas orbes de color ámbar que me miraban con delirio. Me hundí en el mar de la dulzura con aquel beso. El prado dio un vuelco y el cielo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

Al poco rato se separo de mí. Sus ojos negros como la noche recorrieron las flores con ansiedad hasta que se calmo.

No me levante, espere hasta que mi corazón se sereno entre las nubes y sus ojos de nuevo calidos. Que me observaban a mi lado.

Levante la cabeza y acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos sus manos. Notando que aunque brillaba cual estrella, seguía siendo el mismo chico que me había salvado. El mismo vampiro del que estaba enamorada.

Era la primera vez que lo reconocía en mi mente y eso hizo que me pusiera aun mas roja.

-Que? –fue su turno de preguntar.

-Pensaba que…da igual, déjalo- me acobarde. Si la respuesta era negativa…

Se incorporo sobre su codo y me miro con una intensidad que casi me tumbo.

-Dime…por favor…sabes lo mucho que me molesta no poder saber lo que piensas…

-Pensaba si…. Tu….

Entendió por donde iban los tiros y volvió a sonreír. Se sentó y cruzo las piernas muy cerca de mi, me cogio de las manos como si fuera a prometerme algo muy serio.

-Bella… todos los años que llevo…siendo así, jamás e sentido nada mas aparte de deseo por algo o alguien… tu en este poquísimo tiempo has dado la vuelta a mis expectativas y has cambiado todo lo que sentía… has embrujado mi cuerpo… mi alma si la tuviera y solo puedo decir que… te amo… te amo… … …te amo… y que estaré a tu merced… hasta el fin de la eternidad…

Si antes me había quedado sin palabras ahora no podía mover ni un músculo, me había quedado mirándolo embobada intentando que mi cerebro procesara aquellas frases y que mi corazón dejara de dar saltos como un enano.

Al ver mi estado de shock soltó.

-Bueno, si la señorita no acepta mis sentimientos…

-No! –sin darme cuenta había gritado- n…no es… eso… solo es que… me suelo quedar en blanco en este tipo de… situaciones… aun me cuesta respirar…

-Si supiera que iba a causarte un paro cardiaco me habría callado –susurro acariciándome la mejilla.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera terminar la ultima palabra me lance sobre el estallando en risas, lo abrace y Edward me beso de nuevo.

El mundo por un momento me pareció un lugar amable y carente de dolor.

Volvimos a casa, agarrados de la mano, entramos. Era más de media tarde y el sol casi se había ocultado.

-Vaya, que a pasado aquí? –pregunto Emmet mirando nuestras manos enlazadas.

Me sonroje y mire a Edward, que le correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

Alice se tapo la boca con las manos, sus ojos me dijeron que estaba muy contenta.

-Me alegro mucho de que Edward haya sabido hacerte sonreír, pequeña –dijo Esme.

Antes de cenar, jugamos al monopoli un rato, Jasper empezó a discutir de forma muy cómica con Edward porque había puesto demasiado hoteles y debía pagar mucho.

Emmet intervino cuando ambos intentaban estrangular al otro.

Alice solto una carcajada pues era ella quien iba ganando.

-No es justo! –soltó Emmet después de calmar lo ánimos- así es imposible jugar, Alice sabe siempre lo que vamos a hacer, no hay quien gane!

-Prefieres una guerra de bolas de nieve? –pregunte riendo.

-Prefiero un partido de hockey sobre hielo.

Mire a Edward sabiendo que le había contado nuestra pequeña aventura en la pista de patinaje.

-Siempre puedo llevarte en brazos –susurro en mi oreja.

Sentir su dulce aliento en esa zona tan sensible hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca.

-Oh no había visto lo tarde que es! –exclamo Esme al oír entrar a Carlisle- Bella, cariño deberías irte a la cama, mañana estarás cansada.

Le di un abrazo y pase al lado de mi padre.

-Como estas Bella? –me pregunto preocupado.

-Perfectamente –respondí con una gran sonrisa que me salio sola.

Eso pareció dejarlo desconcertado. Miro a los demás y Alice hizo una señal como que le iba a contar luego.

-Buenas noches –dije subiendo la escalera.

En mi habitación hacia frío y me estremecí al entrar. Cerré la ventana que estaba semi abierta y me puse rápidamente el pijama y me acurruque bajo las mantas.

Estire ambos brazos y no toque el final del colchón. Aquella cama era demasiado grande para mi.

Como por arte de magia ante mi comentario llamaron a la puerta.

Edward entro con una especie de pijama vampirico. Se trataba de unos pantalones de algodón negros y una camiseta.

-Buenas noches…

-Vas a hacer algo ahora? –pregunte nerviosa.

-No especialmente, por? –inquirió acercándose a la cama.

-Bueno… no creo que pueda dormir demasiado con todas las preguntas que se me han quedado en la guantera…

Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una gran sonrisa. Supongo que pensaría que no quería apartarme de el. Cosa que era cierta, pero mi curiosidad era muy grande.

Se acostó encima de las mantas a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mí.

-Bien, por donde quieres empezar? –pregunto apartándome varios pelos rebeldes de los ojos.

Tras pensar un momento respondi.

-Mmmm… ahora no te resulta muy difícil estar conmigo?

-Siempre me resulta difícil Bella, pero hace varios días que no me separo de ti ni un momento…para mi es mas difícil cuando se que puedo estar contigo y tu estas lejos… eso si es insoportable, mas aun que el impulso de querer mord…

Dejo la palabra en el aire y asentí.

-Otra pregunta, como es eso que según vosotros vuestros dones no me afectan?

Suspiro, pensaba como expresarlo claramente.

-No lo sabemos en realidad, no se porque no puedo saber lo que piensas, Alice no sabe porque no puede predecir todo lo que te concierne, dice que no puede verte con claridad, como si fueras una mancha borrosa…

Medite un momento sobre esas palabras y me estire bajo las sabanas. Mis músculos se agarrotaron un momento.

-Estas cansada… duerme… -susurro mientras me daba un fugaz beso de buenas noches.

Suspire ahogando un bostezo y mientras Edward besaba con una dulzura infinita mis parpados me quede dormida.

Cuando sonó el despertador me desperece como si fuera un gato y abrí los ojos.

Volvía a tener la cama para mi sola, eso no me gusto demasiado. Me había habituado demasiado bien a su presencia y percibí que si el me dejaba algún día…

Me levante de un salto intentando apartar esas macabras palabras de mi mente, me duche como un torbellino, me vestí y me calce los zapatos. Al bajar estaban todos allí, como les había dejado la noche anterior, solo que claro, todos ellos con ropa diferente.

-Buenos días! –solté con un nuevo bostezo mientras observaba el tiempo por la ventana. Nubes, pero no había peligro ni de lluvia y mucho menos de nieve.

-Que lo paséis bien –nos despidió Esme con un abrazo a la salida.

Llegamos a clase sin incidentes y todos de un humor excelente. Jess me pregunto que porque había faltado el día anterior.

-Estuve enferma, pille frío –me apresure a mentir.

-Ah ya… es que hay rumores de que tres alumnos de tercero acosaron a una chica antes de ayer.

-Y porque has pensado en mi?

-Bueno chica… todos sabemos que la mala suerte que tienes no es muy normal –dijo sonriendo.

Iba a contestarte de mala manera cuando el profesor irrumpió en la clase.

-Buenos días chicos, tenemos una incorporación nueva en la clase.

Detrás de el apareció una chica de piel muy pálida y ojeras violáceas bajo los ojos. Su melena era de un intenso color rojizo.

Me gire a mirar a Edward. La observaba frunciendo el ceño, vigilándola, después me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

La chica se sentó en medio de la clase, la propino una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia a el y después me observo con ansia en la mirada.

-Que descarada…-susurro Jessica en mi oído.

Estuve inquieta el resto del día, teniendo mas cuidado de lo habitual, y Edward no se separo de mi ni un momento.

-Mira que tienes una facilidad para atraer a todos los peligros Bella! –exclamo Jasper al oír la noticia de la chica nueva.

Solté un suspiro de resignación.

-Tranquila, nosotros te protegeremos, no te preocupes –dijo Alice como si se tratara de un discurso de guerra. Lo que los hizo reír a todos, menos a Edward, que se limito a arrancar y llevarnos a casa en absoluto silencio.

Toda la tarde me entretuve en terminar los deberes que tenía atrasados y hacer varios trabajos, con lo cual estuve bastante ocupada.

Algo mas tarde cuando me disponía a acostarme me sentí un poco extraña, Edward no había pasado por mi cuarto ni un segundo.

Me levante como un huracán ante la evidencia y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Salí al pasillo descalza, no importaba lo que llevara puesto.

Abrí su puerta con cuidado y asome la cabeza.

Lo encontré sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana escrutando la noche con aire sombrío.

Me acerque lo mas sigilosamente que pude.

Sabia que me había oído entrar pero no se movió ni un músculo.

Me pare a su lado nerviosa y inconscientemente me retorcí la camiseta con las manos.

-E…Edward…-susurre, pensé que me echaría a llorar sin poder articular palabra- e…estas… enfadado conmigo?

Se giro, me miro primero con preocupación y después con sorpresa.

-Bella… como podría enfadarme contigo? –se levanto y me abrazo. Al notar como temblaba me beso la frente intentando tranquilizarme.

-Que ocurre entonces? –pregunte aferrandome a el con cariño.

-Parece que todo… esta en nuestra contra, desde que decidí estar contigo…aparece Victoria, tres tíos intentan hacerte daño, y ese Jacob tiene demasiado interés en ti… no lo se, creo que los problemas solo han empezado.

-Bueno, olvida mi mala suerte, señor Cullen –susurre apartándome un poco para observarle con los brazos en jarras- además, es que nadie que no seas tu no puede interesarse por mi?

Edward entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

-Exactamente, así es.

Me cogio por la cintura y sonrió. Tras haberlo calmado me sentí mas tranquila y me fui a la cama.

**Aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo, que os a parecido? Fatal? Bueno? Mediocre? Dadle a GO decidmelo o no me enterare o.oU xDDD (tratare de actualizar a menudo, pero me hanobligado a ir a casa de mi abuela a pasar asta septiembre y alli no tengo el fin asique no podre ir subiendolo uu tratare de venir a casa cuando pueda a actualizar. gracias por leer…**


	12. Trapecio

**Nuevo capituloooo **

Al día siguiente en clase hablaron del festival cultural de todos los años en el instituto. Cada clase hacia una cosa, pero este año habían pactado que lo harían todos como si fuera la era medieval, y cada clase seria un pueblo.

Para mi desasosiego ya que casi todas las chicas practicaban gimnasia rítmica cuando era pequeñas nos eligieron como la aldea del Circo, o la aldea de los saltimbanquis locos como les gustaba llamar a los chicos.

-Bueno, ahora hablaremos del espectáculo que haremos, montaremos varios trapecios y una plataforma en la piscina, ya que gozamos con la catarata artificial que instalaron el año pasado el efecto será mas chulo.

Todos silbaron y aplaudieron con felicidad, yo incluida, iba a ser divertido.

-Ahora solo queda ver quienes serán los trapecistas que ejecutaran el número. Yo voto porque sean un chico y una chica, y podíamos hacer un número de la Sirenita, por ejemplo.

La delegada parecía tenerlo todo pensado y la idea les gusto a todos.

-Bueno, yo voto porque el chico sea… Edward Cullen!

La mayoría de chicas lo corearon extasiadas y los chicos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

Mire al susodicho, se levanto sin ninguna expresión.

-Seré yo el trapecista si queréis pero… solo si mi pareja es… Bella.

La clase irrumpió entre silbidos subidos de tono y gritos.

-Pero… pero que dices?? Como voy a hacerlo yo?? Me mataría! –dije asustada.

-Vamos, yo estaré contigo, no es tan difícil.

Todos aplaudieron riendo. Mientras yo recordaba las clases de valet de mi infancia, gracias a eso ahora era muy flexible, pero es no me salvaría de mi torpeza.

-Bien, entonces la bruja mala será Jessica, creo recordar que tienes buena coordinación. Y entre Angela Mary y Rose harán los trajes. Todos los demás ayudaran a construir el escenario en la piscina, y el decorado de la aldea en la clase.

Ese mismo día empezaron los preparativos. Empezaron a construir la plataforma a ambos lados de la piscina, demasiado alta para mi gusto. Fue un trabajo fácil, y en los tres días siguientes casi estuvo todo terminado. Los trapecios los pusieron giratorios para dar mas dificultar de movimiento y para que el espectáculo fuera mas vistoso, eso tampoco me gusto, y menos la idea de tener que caminar sobre una cuerda floja cuando abajo habría fuego. Cortesía de Mike.

Comenzamos a idear el número, a cada palabra mi corazón se asfixiaba, jamás saldría viva de aquello.

Pusieron una red debajo mientras practicábamos y en cuanto me subí a la plataforma empezaron a temblarme las piernas.

Al levantar la viste observe a Edward haciendo volteretas y saltos mortales en los trapecios. Se me helo la sangre en las venas.

A mitad de la mañana ya no tenia vértigo, pero no había conseguido salir de la plataforma.

Edward se puso a mi lado.

-Hazlo conmigo –dijo en mi oído.- me puse completamente roja mientras el cogia el trapecio y se sentaba en el, indicándome que le imitara.

Me senté temblando con el y se soltó. Aquello era como un columpio gigante, estuvimos balanceándonos un rato hasta que me sentí cómoda en el, entonces Edgar me agarro por la cintura y se colgó con las manos de la barra, le imite, con el no parecía difícil.

-Tienes que aprovechar la fuerza de la bajada desde la plataforma, así te costara menos impulsarte –dijo. Asentí. Iba a hacerlo, y todos verían que no era tan patosa como había creído.

Al terminar las clases ya podía saltar sola desde la plataforma, y descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba, era mejor que la caída libre. Gracias a mi flexibilidad y mi poco peso podía ejecutar giros sin ningún problema. Ahora, lo de soltarse del trapecio para dar volteretas era harina de otro costal. La primera vez que lo había intentando había saltado después de tiempo y había caído a la red, después de eso sentía aun mas miedo.

Descasamos para comer y me maree al bajar de la plataforma.

-Cuidado –dijo Edward cogiéndome- lo estas haciendo bien, aprendes muy rápido.

-Ya, eso se lo dices a todos…

-No, solo a los que pesan menos de 70 kilos.

Ambos reímos debido a la antigua broma y fuimos a comer.

No comí demasiado, no quería que dando giros y vueltas acabara la comida fuera de mi estomago.

Antes de terminar el día me caí una decena de veces más en la red.

Me deje caer rendida al suelo, tenia agujetas por todas las partes del cuerpo y me dolía todo.

-Como lo llevas? –pregunto Alice asomándose sobre mi cabeza.

-Genial…-respondí con un soplido- aunque para variar tu hermano ni se a despeinado.

Ella rió con vivacidad y le ayudo a levantarme.

-Seguro que lo haces genial.

Dude mientras me metía al coche, creo que me dormí de camino a casa, porque lo próximo que vi cuando abrí los ojos fue que Edward me llevaba en brazos a mi habitación.

-Te has esforzado mucho, estabas cansada –susurro mientras me depositaba en la cama.

-Mejor me doy una ducha antes de dormir, e sudado mucho.

Fui despacio hacia la ducha, me costaba más de lo que imaginaba andar, a cada paso me daban calambres por las piernas.

Me hizo muy bien la ducha, me destenso todos los músculos y me quede aun mas cansada de lo que estaba.

Me acosté de un salto en la cama y me estire.

Edward se acostó a mi lado y me beso los cabellos mojados.

-Mañana… iré a clase, pero… después me iré con Jasper…volveremos el jueves.

-Pero… y el numero? –Pregunte angustiada- la fiesta es el lunes que viene, no lo podremos tener a tiempo.

Reposo sus labios sobre mi frente, tranquilizándome, me recorrió un escalofrió.

-Tenemos tiempo…

Por alguna razón percibí como si lo único que no tuviera fuera tiempo, mi corazón se encogió.

-Vas a… cazar? –pregunte con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Quiero estar en plena forma para el festival.

-También fuiste a… cazar cuando me desmaye?

Asintió.

-Debía estar preparado para estar cerca de ti, ya que me vi imposible de rechazar esa atracción que ejecutas sobre mi…

Me sonroje y me tape la boca con la sabana.

Sonrió y comenzó a tararear una canción que no reconocí, luego me di cuenta de que la había oído tocándola en el piano el primer día en la casa.

-Bella… Bella…. Vamos dormilona arriba!

Abrí los ojos, un ángel me miraba divertido tratando de que me levantara.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a recuperar mi sueño, que no me parecía suficiente.

-Vamos, cielo, levanta o llegaremos tarde… tenemos que ensayar…

Estaba despierta, pero quería hacerle rabiar un poco mas así que fingí lo oírle. Justo cuando se levanto para darme algo de tiempo le lance la almohada con una risotada.

Sonrió de forma picara y se lanzo sobre la cama, empezó a hacerme cosquillas sin piedad.

-Me rindo, me rindo!! –grite entre las carcajadas.

-Vamos Bella Durmiente –exclamo Edward levantándose.

-Ah así que si soy la Bella Durmiente unas solas cosquillas no van a despertarme –dije acusadora mientras me volvía a tumbar y cerraba los ojos.

Lo próximo que sentí fue una caricia en mis labios. Fría e infinitamente suave.

Curve mis labios en una sonrisa mientras lo atraía para besarle.

Al momento aparto con dulzura mis manos de su cuello y se separo. Observe que habia hambre en su mirada, sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-Ya estáis despierta princesa, ahora a trabajar.

Cuando salio de la habitación me vestí con unos pantalones piratas de algodón, una camiseta y unas deportivas. Iba a necesitar estar lo mas cómoda posible.

Edward pareció pensar como yo y también se puso con ropa deportiva. Estos días echaba un poco de menos sus vaqueros y sus camisas que le sentaban tan mortalmente bien, aunque claro, este chico estaba perfecto con cualquier cosa.

Llegamos al instituto cuando aun nadie estaba allí, la mayoría de giros en mi barra y demás me salían bastante bien, pero eso de lanzarme dando volteretas para luego agarrar su mano no lo tenia muy claro, si no íbamos perfectamente sincronizados me caería irremediablemente, y a esa altura podía matarme si caía encima del escenario.

-Bella, confía en mi, no voy a soltarte –me dijo Edward a mi lado durante el almuerzo.

Asentí, pero me sentía insegura. No por el, por mi. Sentí que no seria capaz de lanzarme en el momento adecuado

A la hora de almorzar me metí en el baño de las chicas, el pánico me podía. Me abrace las rodillas con los brazos y suspire.

Confío en el- me repetía todo el tiempo mentalmente- pero no confío en mi, si hago algo mal, o si mi torpeza puede conmigo no seria capaz de mirarle a la cara.

Solo el pensarlo hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que me hice un poco de sangre.

Jamás podría perdonármelo si le avergonzara. Una extraña fuerza se apodero de mi, un par de lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, me apresure a eliminarlas de dos manotazos. Baje el puño y golpee la pared con el haciéndome daño.

Practicare, practicare hasta que me salga perfecto- pensé con una determinación que jamás había tenido.

Mi corazón palpitaba más nervioso de lo habitual, pero de forma fuerte y rítmica. Inhale aire en los pulmones y lo solté con furia.

Salí con paso decidido y el ceño fruncido hacia la piscina y la plataforma.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo una de las chicas de mi clase señalando hacia una de las plataformas, allí estaba Edward, impasible, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía un ángel pétreo a punto de desplegar sus alas.

Subí a mi plataforma tranquila, sin prisas, ejecutando varios movimientos de estiramientos.

Me sorprendí de mi misma, estaba tan concentrada en hacerlo bien que ni me puse nerviosa, me pareció hasta gracioso.

Sin dar tiempo a que el terror se volviera presa de mi me lance agarrando firmemente la barra metálica del trapecio, me impulse varias veces hasta conseguir la velocidad adecuada, ejecute los giros correctos y me lance dando varias volteretas como lo había echo en tierra firme. Alargué mis brazos en el momento correcto y como por un regalo del cielo Edward cogio mis muñecas con cuidado, pero firmemente, me sonrió solo a mi y yo le devolví mi alegría. Después de eso el número era pan comido, y mas aun con la reciente confianza en mi misma.

Me divertí como nunca ejecutando los saltos y los giros correctos, no pude parar de sonreír todo el tiempo. Aun así distaba bastante de ser del todo perfecto.

Pero llego el momento que me tenía en vilo. Su marcha.

Jasper lo esperaba en el coche, después de advertirle a Alice que me protegiera con su vida se giro hacia mi.

-Bella… cuídate, no hagas ninguna estupidez, no salgas de casa sola, no…

Lo interrumpí.

-Si mama…

Ambos sonreímos con tristeza, sus ojos del color del caramelo líquido, mas oscuros me miraron carentes de brillo alguno. Me estremecí.

-Solo son dos días! –exclame intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero la pena puso conmigo durante un momento. Iba a estar mas de 48 horas sin poder rozar su piel, ¿acaso el mundo podía concebir una locura mayor?- …te…te voy a echar de menos…

Edward parecía estar esperando esas palabras como si de un santo y seña se tratara, se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo con ternura.

-Y yo a ti Bella…

Me deleite al oír mi nombre, sonaba diferente de sus labios, sonaba como a música.

Me beso. Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron durante un segundo, pero no hizo falta mas para que todo me diera vueltas y me faltara la respiración.

Les vimos alejarse por la carretera, y cuando el coche desapareció la tristeza me inundo durante un segundo, lo que tardo en volver a aparecer esa fuerte determinación en mi cabeza.

-Alice, me ayudarías a practicar?

Ambas no encaminamos hacia la plataforma, no descanse hasta que la luna estuvo muy alta y mis músculos no me respondieron mas.

Los dos días siguientes me concentre tanto en practicar que casi hasta me olvidaba de comer, si Alice no hubiera ido llevándome bocadillos y refrescos no se que habría sido de mi.

El jueves llego antes de lo que esperaba, me ocupaba mucho entrenar el número, mantenía mi cabeza ocupada de pensamientos y tristezas inútiles, además fui descubriendo que cada vez me gustaba mas, era como volar, era una gran sensación que nada podía reemplazar.

Por la mañana las chicas que se encargaban de los trajes fueron a hablar conmigo y me hablaron de una idea que tenían en mente, parecía difícil, pero ella se las apañarían.

Sonreí, todos parecían entusiasmados con el festival. Alice y su afán de dar saltos y volteretas por todos lados me ayudo mucho a practicar, además de que cumplió su promesa de no separarse de mi ni un momento, su presencia era divertida.

Fui un momento corriendo al baño, cuando entre allí me encontré con una cara conocida que no quise haberme encontrado y menos aquel día, cuando mi felicidad era máxima por la vuelta de Edward.

-Vaya….-dijo entre diente, sonriendo de forma malévola mientras sacudía su cabellera pelirroja- tenemos aquí a un aperitivo de lo mas apetitoso…

Temblé durante un momento, sus ojos se volvieron rojo oscuro y avanzo varios pasos hacia mi.

-N…no… te acerques… -dije retrocediendo.

-Tienes miedo de mi? –volvió a sonreír- vamos, solo voy a morderte… mucha gente daría un brazo por eso…

Me pegue a la pared, pensé en salir corriendo, pero Victoria no era como aquellos tres tíos humanos, ella me alcanzaría antes de dar un paso y entonces si que no tendría escapatoria posible.

-Vamos… piénsalo… si me matas… Edward te cortara a trozos, no tendrás ninguna… o…oportunidad –conseguí articular con el corazón en un puño.

-Hablas de tu querido vampirito? -rió- vamos Bella, todos sabemos que soy mas fuerte que el…

-Eso no lo puedes saber! Además el es mucho mejor vampiro que tu!

Por un momento me enfade, estaba menospreciando a Edward.

Me había pasado, me miro con rabia y sus ojos relucieron.

Pensé que había llegado mi fin, moriría, y las lágrimas se reunieron en mis ojos.

Ni siquiera me había despedido correctamente de Edward. Cuando el pensamiento de que no volvería a verlo cruzo mi mente me levante de un salto. Le lance mí mas profunda mirada de odio, si iba a acabar conmigo la arrastraría en la caída.

Antes de que pudiera proferir mis amenazas se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Apártate de ella…

La pelirroja fue la única que miro hacia la puerta, yo sabia perfectamente de quien era la voz.

-En algún momento os despistareis… bajareis la guardia, y entonces… no habrá esperanza para ti… -susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

-Estas bien? –me pregunto Alice cogiendome por los hombros.

Asentí.

-Lo siento –continuo mientras volvíamos a la plataforma- sabes que no puedo verte en mis visiones.

-Tranquila, me has salvado igualmente.

La temperatura fue bajando y comenzó a llover, pero no me importo, seguí practicando y practicando bajo la lluvia, una fuerza extraña me expandía el corazón haciéndolo parecer más ligero.

No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, hasta que en un giro la fuerza abandono por completo mi cuerpo, no me agarre, y caía, pero mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no sentí dolor, ni miedo.

Abrí los ojos, oía voces airadas a mi alrededor.

-Edward… -conseguí articular.

El cuerpo entero me pesaba como si fuera de cemento.

Me ayudaron a incorporarme y me sostuvo sentada temblando.

-Bella… te dije que te cuidaras, es que no te importa nada lo que te digo?

Lo dijo casi gritando y la cabeza me dio vueltas.

-Edward, no seas tan duro, lo a echo porque…

-Porque tu no se lo has impedido! –grito- te dije que la cuidaras, permitir que se canse hasta el limite del desfallecimiento no es cuidarla!

Estaba furioso.

Me levante tambaleándome como pude. La cabeza al levantarme mi vista se puso en negro por un momento y luego volví a ver.

-No la culpes a ella, a sido mi inconsciencia…no debí…

No me dejo terminar.

-Si, no debiste…

**Espero que os guste y tambien espero volver pronto a casa para oder ponerlos mas seguidamente TT**

**Un abrazo**


	13. El numero, error y Vulturis

**Otro capitulo nn siento la tadanzaaaa**

Suspire mas cansada de lo que podía admitir, pero aquella situación era mas relevante que mis músculos extenuados.

El se dispuso a entrar en el coche.

-Edward Cullen! –Grite al ver la expresión de Alice- vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

-No, volvemos a casa.

Comenzó a llover copiosamente. Fruncí el ceño.

-Bien, entonces vuelve tu solo…-susurre, sabia que me oiría.

Su hermana me miro con tristeza y sorpresa. Me dirigí de nuevo a la plataforma.

Edward se adelanto rápido como una bala y me cogio por los hombros. Por un momento me hizo daño de lo fuerte que me agarro, pero lo mire desafiante.

-Eres más terca que una mula…

-Quien a empezado? –pregunte sorprendida.

Entrecerró los ojos con malicia y refulgieron. No me había dado cuenta, tenía un aspecto muy saludable que no hacia más humano. Su pelo empapado caía en su rostro como rayos de sol.

Trague saliva, olvidaba lo mucho que me turbaba su presencia.

-Por favor… -susurre.

Por un momento pensé que se iría sin nosotras, pero claudico, bajo la vista un segundo y me llevo de la mano hasta el automóvil.

-En la casa hablaremos más tranquilamente…

No se iba a rendir. Me recline cansada en el asiento y el me puso su chaqueta seca por encima.

Alice iba en la parte trasera callada, su semblante era serio y ligeramente consumido por la tristeza.

Era increíble ver a la pequeña Alice así de cambiada, de pronto un golpetazo me dio en la cabeza, no era una niña, por su apariencia y su forma de comportarse parecía mucho mas infantil, pero tenia muchos mas años y mas experiencia en todo de lo que yo no tendría si cumpliera cien años, y también le preocupaban ciertas cosas.

Al entrar Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron, habían estado mas preocupados por mi de lo que yo me había imaginado. Sonreí asegurando que estaba bien.

Me sentí muy culpable de haberlos preocupado así, pero no permitiría que mi torpeza estropeara el festival, así muriera en el intento.

De pronto las escaleras que iban a mi habitación me parecieron eternas, o yo me desplazaba con demasiada lentitud.

Entre en la habitación, casi me quedo dormida al instante cuando me deje caer entre el edredón.

-Bella, porque tienes la necesidad de ponerte el peligro?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, Edward estaba al lado de la ventana, por supuesto no lo había oído no moverse ni lo había visto entrar.

-No es eso…

-Que es entonces? Te divierte ver como todos se preocupan? Te divierte hacerme sufrir?

Se acerco a la cama, la habitación estaba a oscuras, no pude ver su expresión, pero por su tono de voz no estaba enfadado, sino triste.

Me partió el corazón, me puse de rodillas en el colchón temblando.

-Moriría antes de hacerte sufrir… -asegure cuando los ojos se me nublaron por las lagrimas.

Lentamente, con movimientos gráciles se sentó en la cama conmigo.

Después de un rato en silencio, yo luchaba contra el llanto, el ludo de mi pecho se iba inflando amenazando con asfixiarme.

-Cuando te vi caer…sabia que la red amortiguaría el daño pero…si mi corazón latiera se hubiera quemado, lo se… aun no sabes lo frágil… lo importante que eres Bella?

Una lágrima rodó mejilla abajo, lentamente, ahogue un sollozo tapándome con una mano la boca.

-…lo siento…-conseguí decir.

Al acercarse mas a mi observe el dolor en su rostro, con una expresión que jure que si hubiera podido llorar lo habría echo.

Me acogió entre sus brazos fríos y me acaricio la cabeza.

-…No quería hacerte llorar…-susurro besándome los cabellos.

-Y… yo no quiero…decepcionarte…

Se aparto de mí mirándome con sorpresa. No podía dejar de llorar, me dolía tanto que pudiera pensar mal de mí.

-Pero que…? Como puedes penar eso? Aun no te e echo saber lo muchísimo que me importas? –pregunto secándome una lagrima con el dedo- tu jamás podrías…

-No puedo permitir que pases vergüenza por mi culpa…

Me frote un ojo hinchado y mi labio tembló.

-Bella… tu jamás podrías hacer nada para decepcionarme… tu…. Tu… -me miro con tal intensidad que deje de temblar, hablaba despacio y con total convicción- tu eres… mi Bella… nunca pasare vergüenza por ti cuando el mayor regalo es tenerte…

¿Como podía ser, que un semidiós tan perfecto, guapo, bueno en todo…dijera eso a una personita insignificante a su lado?

Mi corazón salto de alegría y sonreí entre el llanto.

-Solo entiéndeme… si te pasara algo….yo…

Asentí, entendía como debía sentirse, si a Edward le pasara algo malo por mi culpa o sin que yo lo pudiera remediar… no quería ni imaginarlo…

Mis labios buscaron los suyos, y no tardaron en juntarse como dos imanes.

Me calme y el me seco las lagrimas restantes con suaves besos.

-Voy a subirte algo para cenar, estos días seguro que no as comido bien. -Sonreí al ver que volvía a endurecerse su mirada.

-Edward…-susurre cuando se levanto- pídele perdón a Alice… fue solo culpa mía, además dale las gracias…

Levanto las cejas pero yo me limite a reír y a exclamar "Son cosas de chicas".

La gran frase para hacer que otra persona deje el tema que se trata funciono y se marcho.

Me quede un rato mirando al techo, entonces me duche y me puse cómoda.

Al pasar el tiempo Edward no volvió a subir, deduci que debía estar charlando con su hermana, así que baje yo.

-Aquí llega nuestra acróbata! –dijo Emmet sonriendo.

Enrojecí y le lance una gran mirada asesina.

-Bella, como te encuentras? –pregunto Carlisle a mi lado.

-Estoy bien, cansada pero bien…

-Emmet esta muy orgulloso de ti, a el le gusta mucho eso de la superación personal en los deportes y todo eso.

Le mire y este asintió, me sentí complacida. Comí una ensalada y algo de pollo con patatas.

Cuando termine Jasper se ofreció para jugar contra mi al ajedrez.

-Soy muy mala en ese juego Jasper –me queje.

-Va, yo te enseño, mira tienes que poner el caballo aquí, no aquí, y la reina aquí.

Asentí e intente captar al máximo la información que me daba, pero en mi cerebro parecía haber una niebla espesa que impedía su funcionamiento.

Por suerte Alice y Edward aparecieron en ese momento, parecían mas tranquilos entre ellos, la muchacha se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Subí a la cama y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me había dormido.

Los días restantes pasaron deprisa, practicábamos muchas horas al día, aprendí a usar una especie de bolitas pesadas enganchadas a unas cuerdecitas con las que tendríamos que pelearnos sobre la cuerda floja. Eran divertidas, llevaban muchos lazos de colores y hacían un ligero silbido al moverse.

Después practicamos sobre la cuerda floja, eso fue lo peor, si en tierra firme me caía, no quise ni pensar sobre une cuerda suspendida a metros del suelo.

Me caí muchísimas veces, cuando llego el domingo por la noche Edward se empeño en dejarlo, pero aun no me salía bien, seguí practicando hasta que se oculto el sol.

-Vamos Bella, tienes que descansar para mañana.

-Déjame volver a intentarlo –suplique por quinta vez. Pero esta vez me cogio por los hombros y sonrió.

-Vale ya, mañana tienes que estar descansada. Además lo haces muy bien.

Suspire resignada. Me llevo de la mano hacia la cama y se tumbo a mi lado.

-Debes relajarte –dijo al verme temblar mordiéndome el labio- … quieres que me vaya?

-No!

Me abrace a el a través de la manta y trate de serenarme.

Estuve un rato inquieta, hasta que me fije en algo que no dejaba de observarme.

-Que ocurre? Tengo monos en la cara?

-No –soltó una risita- pero sigues siendo graciosa cuando estas nerviosa…

-Que manera mas descarada tienes de reírte de mi –susurre sonriendo.

-Bueno, pues ríete tu también.

Dicho eso empezó a hacerme cosquillas, no pude evitar reírme, y gritar que parara.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación en medio de una guerra de cosquillas-almohada. Edward me hacia cosquillas y yo intentaba que se comiera la almohada.

-Vaya, veníamos a desearte suerte y a traerte una tila, pero veo que no hace falta –dijo Jasper con una risotada.

Detrás del marco de la puerta nos miraban divertidos Alice, Emmet e incluso Carlisle.

Me puse colorada, nerviosa de nuevo, intente apartarme de Edward que sonreía y me caí de la cama.

Todos soltaron una carcajada general hasta que Carlisle insinuó que debían dejarme descansar.

Edward me recogió del suelo con toda la delicadeza del mundo y me deposito en la cama. Me tapo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y volvió a mi lado.

-Buenas noches princesa…

No se en que momento de la noche me dormí, solo recuerdo la voz de Edward susurrándome palabras dulces al oído.

Me levante de un salto en cuanto toco el despertador. Había dormido lo suficiente sin contar con las pesadillas.

Me duche corriendo, al ver que Edward no estaba en la habitación supuse que también necesitaba prepararse.

Me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una simple camiseta, empezaba a echar de menos los vaqueros.

Metí el traje en una bolsa y baje corriendo la escalera.

Estuve a punto de caerme por la escalera, pero gracias a la elasticidad que había ganado todos aquellos días conseguí salvar mi cabeza con una pirueta improvisada.

Comí lo suficiente para no desmayarme, pero tenia un nudo en el estomago.

-Edward!! Baja!! –grite por la escalera- se hace tarde tarde tarde tarde!!!

Al momento apareció a mi lado.

-A que tantas prisas? Aun queda una hora para el ensayo.

Le apremie que teníamos que llegar antes y fuimos en el coche Alice vestida de campesina y Jasper que llevaba unas mayas ajustadas y una camisa larga.

Había poca gente cuando llegamos, Edward me impidió que subiera a la plataforma y me puse a calentar, el me imito hasta que soltamos una carcajada.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso en un momento y al siguiente las chicas me llamaron para ir a ponerme el traje.

Era algo complicado, era de seda verde transparente. Me puse un bikini negro debajo. La seda hacia ondas y la enrollaron por mis piernas y los mis brazos. El contraste del verde transparente y el negro debajo quedaba genial. Me calce las bailarinas y salí.

-Ven después del ensayo para que te maquillemos –dijo Ángela- nosotras mientras nos vestimos.

Salí, no llovía, pero el cielo estaba encapotado, y por primera vez di las gracias por ello recordé a Edward brillando bao el sol. Sonreí. Fue esplendido, pero no apropiado para que lo entendieran los demás.

-Bella! –grito Mike mientras corría hacia mi- Cullen ya esta en su plataforma. Vamos a comenzar el ensayo… por cierto vas… preciosa.

Note como se sonrojaba y yo hice lo mismo sin querer. Llevaba poca ropa para mi gusto.

Me subí a la plataforma y observe a Edward en el otro lado. Me sonrió.

Observe su indumentaria. Tu traje era unas mayas negras ajustadas, un pantalón corto de color granate encima, una camiseta muy ajustada y un chaleco también del mismo color de los pantalones. Llevaba un gorro con cintas verdes colgando por detrás al igual que a mi me habían puesto una diadema con multitud de lacitos de seda colgando.

Le vi gracioso, estaba indudablemente guapo llevara lo que llevara y aquella no era una excepción. Me miro un segundo de arriba abajo y aparto la mirada. Me pregunte porque.

El ensayo comenzó, me concentre e hicimos todas las escenas bien, cometí algunos fallos muy leves, pero por lo general salio muy bien.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-No te acerques demasiado a mi… -susurro una voz en mi oído cuando fui a entrar a la habitación para que me maquillaran.

Me gire y encontré al menor de los Cullen ante mi.

-Q-que?

-Que no te acerques a mi… así vestida… corres el riesgo de que… te…

Por un momento me asuste, pero después descubrí un brillo juguetón en sus ojos y sonreí. Me lance y le bese en los labios.

Edward me acorralo contra la pared sujetando mis manos a ambos lados. Me beso con furia, no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de beso, pero se adecuaba a los nervios de la situación.

Se separo jadeando y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Edward…

Me silencio con un dedo mientras sonreía de forma picara.

Entre a la habitación roja como un tomate y me pintaron, poco, puesto que tendría que atravesar una cascada y se me iría todo.

Cuando salí de nuevo las piernas me temblaban tanto que creí que me iba a caer de bruces.

El recinto alrededor de la piscina estaba completo, no cabía nadie más. Observe a las demás clases que también estaban allí, además de todos los familiares.

Una música lenta y acompasada anuncio el principio del espectáculo, me encarame a mi plataforma.

Intente no hiperventilar, lo mire todo con miedo. No lo conseguiría. Tanto practicar para acabar haciendo el ridículo como siempre.

Me mordí el labio con terror, se oía un murmullo debido a todas las voces a mi alrededor, como el zumbido de un mosquito y aquello me altero mas aun. Iba a hacer el ridículo delante de cientos de personas.

Mi vista se fijo en la plataforma de la otra punta y encontré los ojos dorados mas bonitos de la tierra. Edward me miraba fijamente, intentando transmitirme su fuerza.

Vi que sus labios se abrían, hablo, lentamente y lo que dijo aun sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca disipo mis dudas.

"Yo estaré contigo… no te dejare caer…"

Aquella determinación volvió a apoderarse de mí y solté el aire tranquilizándome.

Asentí.

Comenzó la música y me lance hacia mi trapecio.

Me impulse, como en los ensayos y salte dando una voltereta para coger el siguiente trapecio, el giratorio.

Agarre con fuerza la barra, gire, y volví a sentir aquella maravillosa sensación, como si volara el aire frío dándome en la cara y entrando en mis pulmones.

Salte, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Dos manos me agarraron, como prometió no me había dejado caer.

Dentro de una burbuja donde no oí nada bajamos de los trapecios y nos encaramamos a la cuerda floja, con las bolitas de colores llenas de lacitos colgando. Comenzamos a pelear, en un momento dado sentí calor bajo mis pies, no quise mirar. El fuego me distraería y seria fatal.

Edward ejecutaba sus movimientos limpiamente, a la perfección, le mire. Grave error.

Tenia que dar una voltereta hacia atrás, la di, pero mi pie cayo demasiado fuera de la cuerda y resbale.

Me vi caer a cámara lenta con el corazón paralizado con el pánico.

Pero como había prometido su mano me agarro, ambos nos quedamos colgando de la cuerda. Entonces les oí. La multitud de vítores, gritos y aplausos que estallo.

Volví a mi plataforma, le volví a mirar y volví a sonreír.

Me lance de nuevo y me deje llevar por la sensación de libertad.

Cuando Edward me impulso hacia arriba cerré los ojos y tire de uno de los lazos de seda que habían en la espalda, todos se desataron, quedaron tras de mi como olas de mar verdosas, vi algo de purpurina también a mi alrededor, entonces me lance hacia abajo y Edward me agarro de nuevo, esta vez el era el atónito ante el truco. Las chicas habían trabajado mucho para conseguirlo.

Tras varias piruetas mas la cascada e puso en funcionamiento.

El volvió hacia su plataforma y yo hacia la mía.

Esto era lo peor de todo, si Mike había regulado mas la presión me arrastraría irremisiblemente hacia la piscina, si iba demasiado lenta o no hacia bien la voltereta también.

No lo pensé, me lance.

Hice la pirueta correspondiente y la voltereta, entonces salí al otro lado del agua y agarre la barra del trapecio.

Me encarame con los pies, dejando las manos libres, entonces Edward salto a mis brazos. Solté mis pies de la barra al lado de la catarata, y abrazados nos zambullimos en ella, cayendo en la piscina.

El agua estaba fría, me corto la respiración durante un segundo. El no me soltó hasta que subimos a la superficie, ambos sonriendo.

En cuanto mi cabeza emergió el clamor del público casi me deja sorda.

Respire con dificultad jadeando, agarrada a Edward que me mantenía a flote.

Sonreí, pensé que iba a llorar de emoción cuando al salir me dieron un ramo de flores.

Hicieron varias fotografías y de pronto caí en la cuenta.

-Puedes salir en las fotos? –pregunte susurrándole al oído.

Soltó una carcajada que me hizo enrojecer.

-Claro que si!

Al cabo de 10 minutos aun no se cansaban de aplaudir y a mi empezó a darme vergüenza, de pronto una cabeza de color caoba se acercaba corriendo a mi.

-Mama? –pregunte extrañada.

-Bella!! –grito René intentando pasar detrás de las vayas que nos protegían de la avalancha de gente.

-Mama! –grite.

Me solté del semi abrazo de Edward y me tire abrazar a mi madre con la barrera por medio.

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte cariño, Carlisle me aviso del festival. Por cierto deberías haberme dicho que harías un numero así! Habría traído mas carretes de fotos.

De pronto la vergüenza me puso, me puse como una manzana roja al sentir la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

Gracias a los cielos Edward apareció con un albornoz blanco y me ayudo a ponérmelo.

Mi madre lo miro esperando una presentación. Y para mi disgusto la complací.

-Este es… Edward Cullen mama… el hijo menor de Carlisle.

-Usted debe de ser la madre de Bella, encantado, yo soy su nov…

-MIRA MAMA AHÍ VIENE CARLISLE Y ESME!!-grite.

Los dos se giraron y aproveche para agarrar al Cullen del brazo.

-Mama, vamos a cambiarnos o pillaremos frío.

Eche poco más que a correr arrastrándolo. Cuando estuvimos en la habitación en la que habían improvisado un camerino me senté a descansar.

-Bella… porque has reaccionado así cuando iba a decirle a tu madre que estamos saliendo.

La gran pregunta. ¿¡Por qué narices lo había echo!? Me había puesto muy nerviosa y había huido.

Pareció leerlo en mis ojos.

-Te acabas de subir a un trapecio a un montón de metros del suelo, has caminado sobre una cuerda con fuego… y te da miedo decirle a tu madre que tienes novio?

Agache la cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Intente encontrar palabras, pero los nervios no las dejaban llegara mi cerebro.

-…Ese silencio quiere decir que no se lo quieres decir? Se supone entonces que no somos nada?

Parecía enfadado.

-N-no! No es eso, no creo que antes fuera el momento adecuado, eso es todo…

-Bueno, si no quieres no se lo digas.

Salio dando un postazo, di un respingo. Había vuelto a equivocarme.

Me cambie con pesar, me puse una falda blanca de vuelto por la rodilla, una suéter azul claro y unas botas marrones.

Al salir me encontré con Alice, Carlisle, Jasper y mi madre que me observaron sonrientes.

-Lo has hecho genial! –exclamo la muchacha abrazándome.

-Has practicado mucho –añadió Jasper.

Andamos hacia un puesto de comida ambulante esquivando la cantidad de gente que parecía estar multiplicándose por momentos.

De vez en cuando alguien me paraba reconociéndome y me hacia preguntas y fotos.

Al poco tiempo busque a Edward con la mirada por todos sitios.

-Mmm alguien ha visto a Edward? –pregunte preocupada.

-Yo le vi salir del vestuario hace una hora o así, ahora que lo dices, no debería estar pegado a ti como una lapa? –explico Jasper riendo.

-Creo que … e echo algo mal con el, mama debería haberte dicho que salimos juntos, pero…

René me miro con suspicacia.

-Ya lo sabia! En cuanto te vi mirarle lo supe, nunca has observado a nadie con esos ojitos que pusiste tan brillantes. Pensé que se debía a la emoción, pero me di cuenta de que le quieres.

Asentí sonrojándome.

-Bueno, voy a buscarlo, debe estar enfadado. –dije.

-Si lo vemos le diremos que le buscas -contesto Alice- y lleva cuidado.

Eche a corre entre la multitud, esquivando cuerpos que no me importaban, tenia la necesidad de encontrarle, era algo urgente.

Entre al instituto que estaba si cabe aun mas abarrotado que fuera, corrí por los pasillos desesperada.

Quizás se ha ido a casa- pensé.

Justo cuando iba a darme por vencida vi a una figura solitaria apoyada en una ventana. Me llamo la atención el color de su pelo revuelto por la brisa. También se había cambiado y llevaba una camisa negra con unos vaqueros.

Me puse a su lado mirando al cielo.

-B-bonitas nubes, verdad? –pregunte nerviosa.

No contesto ni me miro ni dio muestra de inmutarse.

-Edward…

Se giro, pero para darme la espalda, y dio varios pasos para alejarse.

-Edward!

Lo agarre de la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

-Dime Bella, esto significa mas para mi que para ti, verdad?

Me quede de piedra, así que era eso lo que pensaba.

-NO! –grite, no me di cuenta de que la gente a mi alrededor se había parado y me miraban con cara extraña- lo siento… se que debí haberte dejado terminar la frase con mi madre, se que tienes razón…

Se giro y me miro sin mostrar nada.

-…Pero? –dijo.

-Pero… no estaba segura de su reacción, imagine que pensaría lo que yo misma pienso…y…

-Y que es lo que tu piensas? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Acaso no es obvio? Mírame… no te merezco…

Cerro los ojos con pesadez y sentí como me apretaba con fuerza la mano.

-Otra vez estas con esas?

Me eche a la defensiva.

-No puedo evitar pensar eso!

Me arrastro escaleras arriba y llegamos a la azotea. El viento me golpeo la cara violentamente y me revolvió el pelo.

-Bella… definitivamente eres tonta…

-Porque dices eso?

-Por eso te avergüenzas de nuestra relación?

-Yo no he dicho eso! –Exclame confusa- No me avergüenzo de salir contigo, solo que… me da miedo que deje de gustarte porque hay mucha mas gente mejor que…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

-Bien, entonces no tienes por que preocuparte, no vas a dejar de gustarme, y no, no hay nadie mejor que tu, eso tenlo claro.

Sus ojos parecieron dulcificarse cuando pregunto.

-Me quieres?

Enrojecí y me senté en el suelo. Pensé durante un segundo y sonreí.

-No creo que ese sea el término adecuado.

Me miro con las cejas levantadas mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Mmm mas correctamente mmm quiero a Alice, Quiero a Carlisle, a mi madre… pero a ti no.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo libido.

-Que quiere decir eso de "a ti no"?

Sonreí, había tenido justo la reacción que esperaba.

-No, lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá. Si Alice, o mi madre me dejaran me dolería… pero al cabo del tiempo supongo que lo aceptaría, pero si me dejas tu…simplemente moriría…

Me abrace las rodillas con los brazos.

-Bueno, entonces no debes preocuparte porque no voy a dejarte nunca.

-Mas te vale –respondí sonriendo- soy joven para morir…

Por primera vez puntualice en ese "nunca" ¿hasta donde llegaría? El no iba a morir… y yo iría envejeciendo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y mi corazón se acelero ante la idea. Pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme por eso otro día, hoy tenia que disfrutar del festival.

-Carpe diem…-susurre.

Ignorando mi comentario dijo mirando hacia delante.

-Entonces se lo vas a decir a tu madre?

-Ya lo sabe! –exclame poniéndome en pie- dice que lo vio en mis ojos después del espectáculo, además se lo dije después de irte.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme por detrás y acorralar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y suspire. Todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron de pronto y me sentí tranquila y en paz.

El resto del día lo disfrutamos todos juntos, incluso Rosalie apareció con Emmet de vez en cuando.

-Uah! Estoy reventada! Creo que no me despertare hasta dentro de tres años.

Me acomode entre las mantas esa noche desperezándome.

-Necesitaras un beso para que te despierte de nuevo? –pregunto Edward a mi lado de forma picara.

-Por supuesto! Sino seguiré durmiendo para siempre!

Los dos sonreímos y el apoyo su frente contra la mía.

-Mmm estas mas caliente que de costumbre –susurro mientras me ponía la mano en la frente- llamare a Carlisle, creo que tienes fiebre.

-Vaya, yo me noto normal.

Mi padre vino al momento y me examino.

-Tienes algo de fiebre, tomate esto y descansa, seguramente es que estas al limite de fuerzas.

Nada mas decir eso Edward entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos y supe que estaba ligeramente enfadado.

Me tome lo que me mando y acomode la cabeza en la almohada.

En cuanto Carlisle se hubo marchado Edward se acomodo en su lugar de la cama y junto su fría frente contra la mía de nuevo. Me encanto el contacto suave y frío, y mientras observaba sus preciosos ojos me quede dormida.

Pasaron varios días y mi madre volvió a Florida, encantada de tener un nuero tan guapo.

Una mañana de sábado baje a desayunar mas tarde de lo habitual. La noche anterior habíamos estado despiertos hasta la madrugada jugando todos al parchis.

Los oí tensos hablando casi entre susurros que no pude entender apenas.

-Ocurre algo? –pregunte frotándome un ojo al lado de Esme.

Todos me miraron preocupados, me asuste.

-Q-que pasa?

Emmet fue el único que abrió la boca.

-Tenemos problemas.

Levante una ceja.

-Eso lo suponía desde que e visto vuestras caras, lo que quiero saber es que tipo de problema es?

-Bueno Bella, olvide decírtelo antes, cada diez años hacemos una fiesta con otra familia, este año, concretamente mañana será la fiesta, y este año es en esta casa.

Carlisle enmudeció.

-Am… y eso es malo? –pregunte sin entender.

-Bella tonta!! Ellos son vampiros! –exclamo Edward levantándose del sofá.

-Ah… bueno tu también y aquí sigo.

Emmet trato de ocultar una risilla.

Su hermano menor le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Bella…-comenzó Carlisle tratando de poner paz- ellos no son como nosotros, ellos son los Vulturis, vienen de Italia, de Volterra mas concretamente y…

-…se alimentan de humanos –susurro Alice.

Aquello lo cambiaba todo, por eso temían. Tenían miedo de que pudieran hacerme daño.

-B-bueno… si queda claro desde el principio que no soy la cena…

-No lo entiendes!! –grito Edward.

-Edward…-susurro Esme.

-Deja de una vez de buscar soluciones tontas Bella! Esto es muy serio!

Me asuste de sus gritos, y baje la mirada.

-Edward…-susurro Carlisle.

-No!! Ella no sabe el peligro que corre!!

Estaba histérico, sus manos temblaban. Me lleno el deseo de abrazarle o de darle una bofetada. O ambas cosas.

-Edward, no corro mas peligro aquí que fuera con mi torpeza! Esta mañana al levantarme me e tropezado y me e caído, lo habréis oído me imagino, puedo caerme por la escalera, puedo caerme delante de un camión en marcha, tropezarme en la vía del tren así que relájate!

Sin darme cuenta había subido el tono de mi voz as que también grite.

-Vaya un despertar…-susurro Emmet sonriendo.

-Emmet, dime que es tan gracioso si no quieres que te patee el culo.

Edward lo miro con los ojos totalmente negros.

-Hermanito, no se si tu te crees inferior a esos Vulturis, pero yo no, y creo que todos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo con que no vamos a dejar que hagan daño a Bella, y por lo demás tu no podrías patearme el culo ni de aquí a varios siglos.

Sonreí ante esa última frase. Alice alzo el puño para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con el y el momento se relajo.

Edward se marcho hacia su habitación sin decir palabra. Al momento escuchamos un gran estruendo y después silencio.

-Ten cuidado…-expreso Jasper cuando puse el pie en el primer peldaño.

-El debe tener cuidado conmigo y con mi gancho derecho.

-Si! Y cuando vuelvas te enseñare yo algunos movimientos. –exclamo Emmet riendo.

Al no oír ningún ruido abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward con cuidado.

Me encontré con un panorama desalentador, la enorme estantería donde estaban todos los CDs estaba volcada y cientos de discos y cajetillas repartidos por toda la habitación.

Busque a Edward por toda la habitación y lo encontré sentado en al suelo, en una esquina mirando al infinito.

Sin dirigirle palabra me puse a recoger, fui armando una montañita de discos. Al rato percibí que el se había levantado y recogía conmigo.

-Mejor pon la estantería de nuevo en su sitio, que yo sigo recogiendo.

Sin apenas esfuerzo me hizo caso y volvió a poner la estantería en pie. Se sentó a mi lado a recoger conmigo.

-…Lo siento… -susurro en mi oído.

Parecía que le costaba decirlo así que le quite hierro al asunto.

-Bueno, lo has dicho sin que yo abriera la boca –exclame sonriendo.

-Desde que me dijeron que venían los Vulturis… estoy de los nervios, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo…

-Lo se Edward… pero a veces eres demasiado sobre protector. Emmet tiene razón, no van a hacerme daño con vosotros aquí.

Sonreí intentando ser lo mas reconciliadora posible.

-Te has dado cuenta? –pregunte- nos pasamos el día pidiéndonos perdón…

-Vaya par de… tonto… -susurro el.

Reímos, y al oír su risa fresca a mi lado el corazón se me lleno de algo calido y dulce.

**Hasta aquí! Siento la tadanza U os pondría mil escusas ero solo serian eso, escusas, siento aber tadado tantisimo en actualizar y gracias de nuevo a los que leeis y dejais rewiew **


	14. Yo, que nada se

**Nuevo capitulo! ya empiezan los problemas! Jejejeje a ver que os parece **

-Vamos Bella, pruébatelo!! –dijo Alice dando saltitos. A su lado Rosalie asintió.

-No va a quedarme bien –me queje desde dentro del cuarto de baño- Rosalie esta mucho mas delgada que yo.

Salí del baño después de 5 intentos de ponerme un vestido. Con este me sentía infinitamente mas cómoda.

-JA tu has adelgazado con tanto ejercicio Bella.

Ciertamente había practicado defensa personal con Emmet todos los días desde el festival, pero yo me veía igual.

Me observe al espejo. El traje constaba de un corpiño azul oscuro sin tirantes con bordados en negro y una falda muy pomposa que me llegaba por la rodilla. Me hacia gracia porque cada vez que me movía la falda seguía a mi cuerpo balanceándose.

-Parezco una muñeca! –grite horrorizada- Mirad, voy a hacerle caso a Edward y me quedare en mi habitación toda la noche.

-Vamos Bella! Estas preciosa!

-Te sienta muy bien…-vaya sorpresa cuando vi que Rosalie había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Ves? –Grito la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa.

Me puse unos zapatos negros de cuña atados a la pierna y Rosalie saco de un joyero una pulsera con gemas azules engarzadas y unos pendientes a juego.

Me negué rotundamente a quitarme la pulsera que Edward me regalo aunque ellas dijeron que no pegaba. Así que me puse una en cada muñeca.

También me pusieron una cinta gruesa de seda azul que yo agradecí por si acaso.

Rosalie me maquillo muy poco, apenas me puso un poco de sombra en los ojos y brillo en los labios, aun así quedo como si hubiera sido echo por un profesional. Después de alisarme el pelo con unas planchas me lo dejaron suelto cayéndome por lo hombros.

Ellas ya estaban listas desde hace rato. Alice llevaba un vestido negro bastante escotado por delante, con mangas largas y la falda estaba hecha de picos de tela negros. Llevaba unas botas altas de charol negro que la hacían bastante mas alta. Llevaba el pelo como siempre, una punta para cada lado.

Rosalie parecía una barbie perfectamente vestida de color Burdeos, con un vestido largo hasta los pies que realzaba su esbelta figura. Toda la espalda la tenía descubierta y por allí caían sus cabellos dorados, llevaba unas sandalias de brillantes y poco maquillaje.

Las dos iban fabulosas y yo estaba allí como un pegote.

Supe que ya habían llegado los invitados cuando escuche las charlas al asomarme a la escalera.

Primero bajo Alice y Rosalie me insto a que bajara yo.

Casi temblando fui bajando peldaño a peldaño.

Se me erizo todo el vello de la nuca cuando vi las caras que se posaban en mi. Todos eran vampiros si, pero todos eran los seres mas bellos jamás creados. No pude evitar quedarme embobada mirándolos. Todos vestían vestidos como de fiesta, incluso varios niños que divise.

De pronto una mano fría se poso en mi hombro. Me aparte para dejar paso a Rosalie y me sonrió.

-Os habéis vuelto locas? –pregunto una voz a mi lado. Conocí esa voz, como siempre, habría podido distinguirla en medio de una tempestad.

-Vamos Edward, no me dirás que no va preciosa! –exclamo Alice a mi lado.

El se quedo mirándome con una intensidad que falto poco para que me tambaleara.

Note como me recorría con la mirada y se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Vamos Edward! La vas a desgastar –exclamo Emmet al acercarse.

El menor de los Cullen agacho la mirada turbado. Pensé que si pudiera se hubiera sonrojado.

-Estas muy guapa Bella… pero lo siento Rosalie… es Rosalie.

La muchacha sonrió con dulzura y abrazo a su pareja. Yo asentí feliz de verles.

Alice se marcho a buscar a Jasper y Edward me acorralo contra la pared.

-Bella… porque te pones así? –pregunto mirándome fijamente. Por un momento pensé que estaba disgustado.

-Bueno yo…

-Me e vuelto a enamorar de ti –susurro en mi oreja haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

Sonreí aliviada y me sonroje. Entonces me beso dulcemente.

-Ella es la famosa Bella, por lo que veo…

Abrí los ojos y nos separamos, ante nosotros estaba un hombre muy alto, col el pelo largo y lacio de color negro azabache, su cara era como un papiro antiguo, rugosa, y blanquecina, podía verle todas las venas cutáneas. Estaba segura de que si lo tocaba se desharía en cenizas.

Trague saliva con cuidado, el hombre exhalaba un aura de poder indescriptible.

-Si, Aro…ella es Isabella Swan…

Asentí intentando sonreír.

-Si no fuera porque Marco me lo a dicho no había podido creerlo, pero… ciertamente su sangre es la mas atrayente que e olido jamás…

Edward carraspeo visiblemente incomodo. Me agarro por la muñeca.

Al rato el consiguió romper el tema de conversación y salimos al porche.

-Lo has sentido? –pregunto al rato sin soltarme la mano.

-Si te refieres al poder que emana de el…bueno da un poco de miedo…

Asintió.

-Es uno de los vampiros mas poderosos que existen.

-Aun así –seguí- son todos muy guapos…

Hubo un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y su sonrisa de curvo en una mueca descontenta.

-Ah si? –pregunto picado.

-Si…pero claro que tu lo eres mucho mas que ellos, pensé que eso quedaba claro.

Sonrió complacido y me abrazo.

-Creo que vale la pena cualquier riesgo con tal se haberte visto tan bonita…

Los colores acudieron a mi rostro de nuevo. La felicidad mas pura era estar junto a el. Mis días se volvían brillantes y llenos de risas.

-Corre el rumor de que ella es inmune a nuestros dones…

Ambos nos giramos y descubrí a una niña rubia, de labios carnosos, parecía un angelito, pero su mirada era hostil y desafiante.

-Jane…déjala en paz, estamos en una fiesta…

-Edward eres un maleducado, encima que me intereso por ella…

La sonrisa malévola de la niña se ensancho.

-Quizás debería darte una lección…

El ultimo susurro me helo la sangre en las venas. Observe como de pronto sus ojos rojizos se iban oscureciendo de manera amenazadora.

Me puse instintivamente delante de Edward.

-H-has dicho que te llamas Jane? –pregunte asustada- po-porque no hablamos un rato… me gustaría conocerte…

La muchachita pareció complacida y sus ojos volvieron a tener un tono claro.

-E-edward… ve dentro, quiero hablar a solas con ella…

El negó con la cabeza y me sujeto aun mas fuerte.

-Edward…-suplique.

Nos miro a las dos fijamente y camino hacia la puerta.

-Ciertamente tu olor es delicioso… -susurro sentándose en el borde de una silla.

Empezaba a odiar aquel "halago".

-Tienes… los ojos diferentes…

Ella sonrió.

-Es por el tipo de alimentación que llevamos ambas familias.

Aquel comentario me puso la piel de gallina.

-Mírame a los ojos –respondió.

La obedecí nerviosa mientras me sentaba al lado.

Su expresión fue variando de la confianza, a la sorpresa y después a la furia.

-…Así que es cierto lo que dicen…

Se levanto sin que yo pudiera responder y se marcho.

Me quede un momento allí sentada intentando sacarle sentido a lo que había pasado, pero al no conseguirlo volví a entrar.

Rozaba la media noche cuando Jane se acerco al grupo que formábamos Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo.

-Deseas algo mas? –pregunte cortésmente mirándola.

-Si…quería presentarte a mi hermano Alec…

Mire un segundo al muchacho que había a su lado, si no fuera por la ropa podrían pasar por gemelos.

El niño me miro, y volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Ninguno sonreía.

-Edward, queremos volver a ofrecerte la posibilidad de unirte a nuestra familia… -susurro Jane con satisfacción.

-No gracias –contesto el automáticamente.

-Eso no esta bien… –esta vez fue el niño el que hablo.

Ambos sonrieron a la misma vez, pero no de felicidad.

Jasper se puso delante de mi. Sin que pudiera reaccionar de pronto cayo al suelo con los ojos abiertos. Alice profirió un grito y también ocurrió lo mismo, después a Emmet que se aproximaba corriendo, oí otro golpe a lo lejos y supuse que eran Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie. Mi corazón se acelero de miedo.

Edward me abrazo con fuerza, pero al segundo también había caído al suelo.

Los observe horrorizada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos.

-Edward!!! –chille con todas mis fuerzas. Pero de pronto algo me golpeo la cabeza y caí inconsciente al suelo.

Durante una milésima le vi a mi lado con la mano extendida hacia mi, pero todo se volvió oscuro.

Me desperté con el dolor agudo en el lateral de mi cabeza. Antes de abrir los ojos recordé todo lo que había pasado, había estado viviéndolo en mi mente todo el tiempo con el mismo pánico.

Me incorpore con un grito, con los ojos muy abiertos y lagrimas desbordándome de ellos.

-Bella… tranquila, estas a salvo…-susurro una voz a mi lado.

Mire a Esme junto a mi con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

Estábamos en casa, en el salón y note el mullido sofá bajo mis piernas.

-Q-ue a pasado…?

Todos estaban igual que en la fiesta, solo que esta vez nadie sonreía.

La mujer se acerco a mi padre y le abrazo.

-Se lo han llevado… se lo han llevado –decía una y otra vez.

Temiendo la respuesta me levante temblorosa.

-A…. a…. quien?

Mire a todos los presentes, solo faltaba uno.

El pánico hizo mella en mi.

-Pero… no lo entiendo…-decía Emmet- ni siquiera han salido del país.

-D…donde se lo han llevado…?

-Puede que tengan algún plan para el…-respondió Jasper quitándose la corbata.

-Donde… se lo han…?

-Lo siento, debí haberlo sabido antes yo… -decía Alice con pena.

-No es culpa tuya… nosotros.

-DONDE SE HAN LLEVADO A EDWARD!!?? –grite con todo el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

Todos me miraron, no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo.

-Se lo han llevado a su casa, alquilaron una a la salida de Fork, en la autovía de camino a Seattle…

Carlisle hablaba con tristeza mirando al suelo.

-Porque se lo han llevado…?

-Querían que se uniera a ellos junto con Alice por sus dones, pero siempre los habían rechazado, no entiendo ahora porque…

-…y la gran pregunta es…-dentro de mi había un hervidero de furia- …porque estáis aquí… y no yendo a por el!?

-Bella… fíjate un poco, antes nos noquearon a todos de un plumazo, y solo fue en pequeño Alec, imaginarte lo que podrían hacer los demás –dijo Jasper.

-Necesitamos un plan…-confirmo Rosalie.

Alice fue a ponerme una mano en el hombro pero me aparte.

Le mire a todos con rabia y subí corriendo entre cristales rotos a mi habitación.

Casi rompí el vestido al quitármelo y enfundarme mis vaqueros.

Me quite de un tirón las joyas dejando solo el brazalete de Edward y con el dorso de la mano me quite el maquillaje.

Corrí hacia la habitación de el y rebusque hasta que encontré las llaves del Volvo.

Entonces cogi mi chaqueta y me lance escaleras abajo como una ventisca.

Atravesé el salón y abrí de un tirón la puerta de entrada.

No veía nada, no oía nada, solo podía percibir los latidos acelerados de mi corazón en mi cabeza y una urgente sensación de determinación.

-Bella, pero a donde vas? –pregunto alguien en mi espalda.

Los ignore y salí bajo la incesante lluvia que caía hasta llegar al coche, entonces alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Bella vuelve dentro…-dijo Carlisle- no hagas una estupidez…

La gota colmo el vaso, lagrimas de furia acudieron a mis ojos.

-Estupidez…? –comencé- no Carlisle… no es una estupidez, es bien sencillo… sin el… mi vida no tiene sentido… no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras no se lo que pueden estar haciéndole… voy a por el…

-Bella, te mataran… -susurro Alice.

-Y dime, no harías tu lo mismo por Jasper? No haría lo mismo Emmet por Rosalie!!??

Mi vida no vale nada si no puedo vivirla con el…

Todos enmudecieron mientras me metía con decisión al automóvil y arrancaba a toda prisa. Tanto que las ruedas emitieron un gran chirrido contra el suelo.

Sali a toda velocidad recordando las palabras de Carlisle "las afueras de Forks, camino hacia Seatlle" Tenía que ser la mansión de los Roots, era la única en kilómetros a la redonda. Por primera vez sobrepase todos los limites de velocidad y en menos de 20 minutos hube llegado a los lindes de la casa.

En efecto, se veían luces del interior. Espere un rato dentro del coche, me tranquilice, evite pensar en cualquier cosa, quería quedarme en banco por primera vez y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

Sentía tristeza, inseguridad, miedo, pero también rabia, furia y determinación.

Salí del coche dando un postazo, ya nada importaba, si iba a morir seria por el. Si iba a morir arrastraría a alguno en mi caída.

Trate de abrir la pesada puerta de la alambrada, pero el hierro se me resistió. Visto lo que hice en el festival no me resultaría difícil saltarla.

Trepe por la valla y salte al otro lado cayendo ágilmente sobre la grava.

A esas alturas me habrían oído llegar, pero no me importaba, es mas, iba a hacer tanto ruido como pudiera.

Me acerque con decisión a la puerta y llame con la manivela dorada tres veces.

El ruido que hizo retumbo en mi cabeza, y empapada como estaba temblé.

**Aquí lo dejo jejeje vaya una Bella mas valiente eh? o que pasara? Chan cha chaaaan xDDD**


	15. Cielo de cristal roto

**Wa batallaa batalla (perdon es la emocion xD) actualizo de nuevo!! Jajajaa es que me habeis puesto tan contenta los rewiews que no e podido evitarlo!!! xD**

**Mmm a ver, el titulo del capitulo anterior es una frase de una cancion de Plastic tree que me gusta mucho, Sink, es genial, escuchadla y me decis nn ademas por youtube rula el video subtitulado a español, no tiene desperdicio!**

**(basta de promocion de plastic tree ¬¬ xD)**

Paso un rato, volví a llamar y nadie abrió. Me pasee por el jardín durante media hora calándome hasta los huesos y me enfade. Cogi una piedra grande y la lance contra la ventana.

El sonido del cristal al romperse hizo que sonriera, siempre había adorado ese sonido.

Al momento como había supuesto la puerta se abrió, un hombre alto y rubio se aproximo a mi con una capa negra hasta el suelo.

-Pequeña que crees que estas haciendo? Vete a casa antes de que se enfaden aun mas los demás…

-De eso nada… aquí tenéis algo mío…y no me iré hasta recuperarlo.

Me di cuenta de lo pretenciosa que había sonado, pero me adelante hacia la puerta con los puños cerrados dispuesta a usarlos.

La entrada era enorme, bien iluminada y de aspecto antiguo, pero desierta. Ande sin saber a donde tenia que ir.

-Márchate… -susurro una voz tras de mi.

Me encontré con el pequeño Alec.

-No me voy a ir sin el…

El muchacho parecía cansado, pero me cogio de la mano y me llevo por pasillos intrincados. Bajamos unas escaleras y todo se puso oscuro.

De pronto oí un alarido que retumbo en las paredes dejando eco a su paso.

Me estremecí, juraría que me había puesto pálida como un cadáver.

Volví a oír aquel grito desgarrante y comprendí de donde provenía. Solté su mano y eche a correr delante de el desesperada.

-Edward…-susurre para luego gritar- Edward!!!!!

Pase varias celdas oscuras hasta que llegue a la mas grande, algo iluminada

Había algo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, un reconocí a Jane al lado de pie, mirándolo.

Abrí la puerta con una exhalación.

-Para!! Basta!!! –grite.

Me puse entre ambos y cogi a la niña por lo hombros, pero no me miraba a mi. Volví a oír un grito, más débil que los anteriores proviniendo de mi espalda.

Alce la mano y la impacte contra la mejilla de Jane.

-BASTA!- grite zarandeándolo hasta que me miro- DEJA DE HACERLE DAÑO!!

Me gire con los ojos ardiendo y el corazón latiéndome acelerado.

Me encontré con lo peor del mundo para mi, Edward yacía en el suelo, pude ver por la camisa entreabierta su pecho lleno de moratones y cardenales.

En su nariz había sangre reseca.

Me tape la boca con las manos y me arrodille a su lado.

-Oh Dios Edward… que te han hecho? –susurre incorporándole la cabeza para ponerla en mis rodillas.

-Edward… dime algo…-suplique llorando.

-B….B….bell….Bella… estas aquí…?

Asenti.

-Si… estoy aquí…contigo…te duele? –pregunte poniendo la mano en un morado de su pecho.

-Me curo… rápido –susurro- …vete… te harán daño si…

-No… no voy a irme…e venido a por ti…

Varias de mis lagrimas cayeron en su rostro, se incorporo como pudo, parecía mejorar por momentos.

Me limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano y le abrace.

-Edward Edward… -no podía dejar de susurrar su nombre.

-Shhh… tranquila Bella…

Me acaricio la espalda y el pelo dulcemente hasta que oí una voz.

-Que es lo que ocurre? –pregunto Aro tras Jane.

Todos llevaban puesta la misma capa negra larga.

Le mire con furia.

-Oh! Bella esta aquí…-su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Claro que estoy aquí! –grite apartándome de Edward- sois rastreros… no merecéis llevan el nombre de vampiro puesto que lo deshonráis con vuestras acciones…

-Que sabes tu… de el honor de los vampiros, estamos muy por encima de los simples… alimentos…

Me miro con desprecio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya…-yo también sonreí sarcástica- y te regocijas de haberte llevado a alguien de tu misma especie contra su voluntad y haberlo torturado de esta forma! Eres un monstruo!

Se acerco a mi por un momento y pensé que se lanzaría a morderme sin pensarlo. No me amedrento, la rabia que surgía de mi interior estaba por encima de todo aquello.

Me soltó una bofetada, me tambalee por la fuerza del golpe y fui a agarrarme a los barrotes de la jaula.

Sentí como un hilo de sangre bajaba por mi labio y me apresure a sorberla. Creí que me había roto la mandíbula.

Me erguí y lo mire desafiante.

-Que vas a hacer ahora… me mataras? -pregunte en un susurro venenoso.

-No… lo hará el…

El dedo de Aro apunto a Edward, estaba de pie, quieto como una estatua de sal, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y apagados.

-Mátala…-susurro una mujer detrás de Alec.

De pronto los fuertes brazos del menor de los cullen me atraparon contra los barrotes. Mi cabeza golpeo contra el hierro y me castañetearon los dientes.

-E…Edward… -lo mire atónita, sus ojos ni siquiera me miraban a mi, era como un robot autómata.

Se que no me oyó llamarlo mientras intentaba estrangularme. Consumida por el pánico me deslice de sus brazos y me aparte de el.

Tropecé y caí varias veces, el era mi equilibrio, ahora solo podía intentar escapar de sus letales manos.

Escuche una risita que no supe de donde provenía.

-Edward!! Escúchame Edward!! –grite- soy yo… Bella!! Mírame!! Tu no quieres hacerme daño!!

-Acaba con ella… -dijo la voz.

Sus preciosas manos de mármol me cogieron por el cuello y me levanto varios centímetros del suelo.

El aire no entraba en mis pulmones y luche por zafarme de el.

-Edward… por favor… -suplique mientras las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos cayendo sobre sus manos.

Un diminuto rayito de luz cayo sobre mi muñeca y proyecto una lucecita dorada.

Me sentí débil y todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Deje de forcejear y mis manos cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo suspendido.

De pronto me soltó.

Caí al suelo tosiendo y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire. Mi cara roja por la presión fue retomando el color habitual mientras me agarre la garganta con ambas manos, dolía.

-B…Bella… pero que e hecho?

La voz de Edward retumbo en la celda.

-Mátala! Te e dicho que acabes con ella- siseo la muchacha tras Aro.

-Cállate!! –grito alguien.

Levante la cabeza para observar, como por arte de magia habían aparecido todos los Cullen. Parecía una batalla, los malos vestidos con largas capas mientras que los buenos vestían ropa de calle.

-Aro… basta, deja de hacer las cosas a tu antojo, hay cosas que no puedes controlar…-anuncio Carlisle con el cejo fruncido.

El susodicho pareció enfadarse ante tal afirmación.

-Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro… tratar de que Edward matara a Bella…-respondió Alice al borde de la colera.

Los mire agradecida porque hubieran aparecido. Me levante con las piernas temblando.

Mire a Edward a mi lado, apoyado en la pared, con la cara escondida en la penumbra, estaba abatido.

-Edward…-mi voz ronca resonó como algo horroroso después de las voces de los inmortales.

Estaba segura de que si lo dejaba se desharía en pedazos, en ese momento me pareció tan frágil, como un niño que acababa de hacer algo horrible, supe que se volvería loco de un momento a otro, su expresión era de autentico terror.

Se deslizo por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

-Q…que e echo…? Que e estado a punto de…hacer? –susurraba.

No me importaron ninguno de los vampiros que se congregaron a nuestro alrededor mientras le abrace, acomode su cabeza en mi pecho, como cualquier madre haría.

-Shhh…cálmate…ya a pasado Edward… todo esta bien…

Se aferro a mi con cuidado. Si hubiera tenido lágrimas que derramar estuve segura de que se habría deshecho en llantos.

-Vamos… esta bien, yo estoy contigo…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante esa afirmación. Estaba allí, si, pero por cuanto tiempo? Me matarían en cualquier momento.

Pareció sosegarse al rato mientras yo acariciaba los suaves mechones de su pelo.

Lo obligué a levantarse, los moratones y demás habían desaparecido, volvía a estar tan perfecto como siempre. Pero con una tristeza desmesurada en su rostro de ángel.

Caminaron todos saliendo del calabozo, por el estrecho pasillo que yo misma había atravesado corriendo momentos antes. Edward me agarro por la cintura recuperando parte de su antigua entereza.

Camino sin soltarme todo el tiempo, lanzando miradas hostiles a todos.

Llegamos a una sala amplia, recordé haber estado antes allí, y cuando observe la ventana rota me sonroje avergonzada.

Aro se sentó en una silla grande, de color blanco y Cayo y Marco se pusieron a ambos lados.

Los demás Vulturis tras el con poses desafiantes.

-Aro… jamás esperaba esto de ti…-susurro Carlisle. Le miraba no con furia ni con miedo, sino con tristeza- pasaba por alto el que os alimentarais de humanos pero…secuestrar a mi propio hijo…

El líder de los Vulturis entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

-Vamos Carlisle no podéis ser de verdad tan buenos…vuestros dones deben ser aprovechados.

-No eres tu quien debe decidir eso –estallo Jasper con una mueca de desagrado.

Aro se levanto, sacudió su melena negra y se acerco al cabeza de los Cullen.

-Vamos Carlisle, te has enfadado por nuestro pequeño juego? –inquirió con voz juguetona.

Me estremecí. Edward me agarro mas fuerte juntándome más a su lado.

-Aro… e permitido todo lo que has hecho sin hacer ningún comentario porque no herías a nadie de mi familia pero… has hecho daño a Edward y a Bella, eso a sido algo imperdonable.

Sus palabras sonaron como si de una tormenta de tratara, me apreté contra el muchacho de pelo cobrizo y me agarre a su camisa.

-Bella? –inquirió el Volturi con una risita- solo es una humana…reconoceré que debe de ser mas deliciosa que cualquiera pero… simple alimento al fin y al cabo…

Del pecho de Edward salio un gruñido grave. Puse la mano en su pecho tratando de calmarle.

-Tranquilo Edward –dije bien alto- solo es un vampiro viejo que no recuerda lo que es el amor, que vida tan vacía…

Reconozco que aquello me lo busque yo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado ya era tarde, lo tenia encima.

Caímos al suelo arrastrando unos metros por encima del suelo.

Su cuerpo no era realmente pesado sino que parecía que flotaba encima de mi.

Me agarro por el cuello de la camisa , la mueca de su rostro no la podría describir, fue pavorosa, me altero hasta tal punto que me quede quieta como una estatua, no pude mover ni un músculo.

-Ahora veras el infierno…-susurro.

No oí los gritos de los de la sala, no vi nada mas allá de unos ojos rojos llameantes como el fuego.

-Vas a matarme entonces? –pregunte con una voz que no parecía la mía.

-Porque sigues siendo desafiante?

-Porque has hecho daño a lo que mas quiero en el mundo…porque no puedo permitirme perderles…

Conteste con la máxima sinceridad posible. Me observo aun con mas furia si cabe.

-Te sientes solo? –pregunte con un hilo de voz.

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin control.

Alzo la mano sin dejar de mirarme y atrapo una con la yema de los dedos. En cuanto toco la gotita de agua calida se aparto de mi lado. Se puso en pie y me observo mientras yo también me levantaba.

-Si te sientes solo… yo puedo estar contigo –susurre llorando- porque… sentirse solo…da mucho miedo…

Me tembló el labio inferior.

-Porque una humana… porque tu…? Porque dices las palabras que mas deseo oír…?

Porque te quedas a mi lado… a llorar por mi?

Sus preguntas hicieron que mi corazón sintiera una enorme tristeza.

Sus facciones apergaminadas estaban contraídas por el dolor.

Volvió a atrapar una de mis incesantes lágrimas, la miro con pena, después me observo a mi.

-Lo que dicen es cierto, eres especial Bella…siento haberte hecho daño…

Era increíble, su poder era muy grande, incluso yo podía sentirlo, pero oír esas palabras de su boca fue lo mas extraño. Sentí un gran impulso de abrazarlo.

Me permití tocar su mejilla, era como el talco o la tiza.

-Los humanos al igual que los vampiros no pueden estar solos, todo ser tiene la necesidad de sentirse necesitado, de querer a otros…no es algo que podamos olvidar…seamos mortales o inmortales…tu y yo somos muy parecidos…yo estaba incompleta hasta que encontré a Edward…

No supe de donde salieron esas palabras. No vi al hombre que tanto daño me había echo, sino a un ser frágil, desesperado en su busca de reparar su alma.

De pronto la burbuja que nos envolvía desapareció, los vi de nuevo a nuestro alrededor, todos los Cullen parecían muy preocupados, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse.

-Eres muy valiente Bella… -Aro sonrió y sus ojos centellearon- algún día… si tu quieres… podrías ir a Volterra a hacerme una visita…

Asentí sonriendo yo también mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Bella! –Edward corrió hacia mi y me protegió con sus brazos.

-Esta bien Edward, estoy bien…solo hemos estado hablando…

Aro me dio la espalda y se encamino hacia los suyos.

-Mañana volvemos a casa. –anuncio.

-Pero… y Edward!? –pregunto Alec.

-Edward… ya tiene propietaria…-susurro sonriendo- Márchate Carlisle… con mis mas sinceras disculpas por todo lo ocurrido.

Los Vulturis no salían de su asombro y los Cullen me miraban preguntándose, excepto Alice que se limitaba a sonreír.

-Que a…? –comenzó a preguntar Jasper cuando subimos al coche.

-Secreto de chicas! –dijimos La pequeña Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Después nos echamos a reír.

-Eh no os riáis, nos tenias preocupados! –exclamo Emmet al llegar a casa.

-Va va, lo siento –dije.

Observe a Edward durante un segundo, no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto y me preocupo.

Fui a hablarle pero Carlisle me cogio de la mano.

-Dale un tiempo…a sido mucho para una noche.

Asentí mientras me abrazaba, me dijo lo mucho que los había preocupado, pero que me admiraba por haber sido la única en no haber dudado ni un momento en ir a salvarle.

Subí a mi cuarto, cuando me duche pensé en lo surrealista del asunto. Me había enfrentado yo sola, a una manada de vampiros sedientos de sangre, dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir a Edward, les había abofeteado, e incluso les había insultado, y ahí seguía, duchándome tan tranquila. Parecía sacado de una película mala de acción.

Al final Aro no había resultado tan malo.

-Me gustaría hablar con el, me gustaría conocerle…-pensé distraída.

Pero algo se me escapaba.

Eche a correr de mi habitación, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila sola en mi cuarto sin estar con el? Jamás podía permitirme el volver a perderlo!

Abrí la puerta de su habitación como una exhalación.

-Que? –pregunto incorporándose en la cama asustado.

Sonreí lanzándome a sus brazos. Al sentir el contacto de su piel fría sentí la felicidad acudir a mi corazón. Cerré los ojos con delirio aspirando su dulce aroma que me embriagaba.

-Que pasa? –pregunto.

-Dime que estas bien…- Me aparte para observarle mejor y lo recorrí entero con la mirada. Estaba exactamente como siempre, frío y pálido, no había señal alguna de maltrato. Pero lo que mas me preocupaba no era lo físico.

Me observo a los ojos durante un segundo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor… jamás vuelvas a arriesgarte así por mi…

Sabia que me diría algo así, me senté con las piernas cruzadas delante de el. Me sentía bien, me sentía muy orgullosa de haberle podido sacar de allí por mis propios medios, me sentía feliz por no haber dudado. Y verle allí, ante mi ileso me colmaba de alegría.

Solté una risita.

-Volvería a hacerlo mil veces, eso deberías saberlo.

Me levante con renovadas energías, cuando me asome a la ventana observe que el cielo adquiría un tono rojizo, rosado y naranja.

Note su cuerpo tras el mío mientras me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Observamos el amanecer y casi se me empañaron los ojos con tanta belleza.

-Debería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi? –pregunto con un susurro, como si hablara para el mismo.

-No, e sido egoísta, lo e echo por mi misma. Puesto que mi vida sin ti no tiene valor…

Cada palabra de mis labios adquiría un significado mas poderoso del que deseaba desde un principio, pero no me importo.

Pareció complacido ante mis palabras y deposito un suave beso en mi cabeza.

-Entonces ahora… supongo que no necesitaras de mi ayuda para protegerte… has desafiado tu solita a todos los Vulturis y…

-Va va, pero eso lo hice por ti, además ahora que lo pienso me da miedo lo que hice, fui muy temeraria… creo que te dejare a ti lo de ser Superman, yo e tenido bastante por una noche.

Ambos reímos durante un segundo, pero el se aparto de mi como si quemara.

-Que pasa? –pregunte. Observe de nuevo la tristeza llegar a sus ojos apagándolos.

Miro al suelo y le vi llevarme una mano a la cabeza.

-Edward no fue culpa tuya, te estaban controlando…

El no pareció oírme, se aparto aun mas de mi y se fue a sentarse en una esquina.

-Basta de mortificarte me oyes?! –grite- No fue culpa tuya!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

-No pude… -siseo- … tenia que haber podido controlarlo, pero…

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Vamos Edward, aun estoy aquí! No quiero que te atormentes por algo que no a ocurrido…

Me miro con una expresión que traspaso mi corazón.

-Que debo decir para que te sientas bien? –Pregunte angustiada- ¿Qué hago Edward?

-Lo siento tanto Bella…

Ante ese comentario no supe que decir, le mire unos segundos de pronto algo me saco de mi ensimismamiento, había pasado algo por alto, estaba lloviendo copiosamente.

Antes no me había dado cuenta, mientras hablaba había comenzado una gran tormenta.

Lo agarre con fuerza de la mano y lo obligue a levantarse. Me miro sin saber mientras tiraba de el escaleras abajo.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada con rapidez y me puse bajo la lluvia con los brazos cruzados.

-Que se supone que haces? –pregunto con voz ronca.

Como respuesta sonreí, comencé a cantar una canción que había oído en la radio.

Al segundo estaba empapadísima, pero me dio exactamente igual.

Lo mire esperando que me siguiera pro se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándome con curiosidad. Bueno algo mejor que la tristeza supongo.

-Jugamos a algo? –pregunte.

-Bella odias la lluvia…

-Hoy no, jugamos a algo? –repetí sonriendo.

Lo note cansado, reticente a aceptar mi oferta. Se estaba poniendo difícil.

-Bueno… píllame! –grite mientras echaba a correr. Las gotas de lluvia me golpeaban la cara y el pelo parecía tener vida propia tras de mi.

Por un momento pensé que me ignoraría, pero al segundo lo encontré delante de mí con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Fui a pararme, pero el césped estaba resbaladizo por el agua, mi torpeza pudo conmigo una vez más, me caí sentada al suelo, mis pies golpearon los suyos mientras me arrastraba y le hice caer encima de mí.

Su cuerpo me aplasto, pero fue delicioso sentirlo tan cerca.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada, al momento el también río conmigo.

-Hay Bella…-susurro en mi oído, parecía contento- eres algo de lo que no puedo prescindir…

Me miro a los ojos, su pelo brillaba con el agua, vi una gotita que iba a caer de su nariz y la atrape con mis labios.

-Feel the rain on your skin…-recite el estribillo de la canción que antes cantaba. Hacia la perfecta sintonía con el momento.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para mi.

Me beso con tanto cuidado como si pudiera romperme en cualquier momento. Mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, como siempre, no pude sentir las gotas de lluvia que me caían encima, ni el olor a humedad, solo podía percibir sus brazos a mi alrededor, fríos como las piedras, tocándome con una delicadeza infinita, cuando nos separamos lo vi tranquilo, en paz.

Nos levantamos sin dejar de mirarnos, me perdí en sus ojos dorados.

-Vamos Edward! Bella va a pillar un resfriado si seguís ahí! –grito Alice.

Me gire, todos estaban observándonos en el porche, mirándonos divertidos.

Enrojecí violentamente, y cuando el me miro soltó una carcajada.

Entramos a casa completamente empapados. No nos dio tiempo nada mas que para que me diera una ducha rápida y volviéramos a clase.

**Pos ahí quedamos vaya con Aro ehhh? La verdad es que tengo un problema, no diferencio demasiado a Aro, Cayo y Marco o.oU y la verdad es que no se porke xD**

**Y la verdad es que lo de poner a Bella mas valiente a sido un tanto mmm… es que a ver, es ella la que siempre esta en peligro! Asique pense, joder y que aria ella si es edward el que tiene problemas? … asique pense después de leer lo de luna nueva bella y las motos xDD dije ala vamos a ponerla lo mas burra posible xDDD en fin, espero que os aya gustado, y el nombre del capitulo de oyyy viene de ootra cancion de plastic tree! xD "Makka na itto"**

**Enga cuidaos y thankyuuusss.**


	16. Hilo rojo

**(Otro capiii, espero que no me mateis cuando lo leais xDDD aun queda mucha historia por delante y quiero ir poniendo bstantes capítulos esta semana antes de irme a vivir sola que no tendre pc )**

. Había olvidado lo cansada que estaba, y en cuanto me senté en mi pupitre deje caer la cabeza pesadamente en la mesa.

Edward se reía cada vez que el profesor me llamaba la atención por no estar atenta.

-Bella, hoy estas en la luna! –exclamo Mike en el almuerzo. Me disculpe.

-No has dormido bien? –capte la segunda intención de esa pregunta cuando todos rieron y miraron a la mesa de los Cullen.

-Eh, dejadlo ya! –exclame roja como un tomate- pensáis cosas raras…

-Ah eso es porque no das que pensar –continuo Jess- tengo una apuesta con Mike de que sales con Edward Cullen, el dice que no, yo e apostado 20 dólares a que si, quien gana la apuesta?

Toda la mesa enmudeció, abrí la boca para terminar con las habladurías de una vez, pero algo toco mi hombro. Al alzar la vista observe a un Jacob muy sonriente a mi lado.

-Tengo algo para ti –exclamo sonriendo. Alce las cejas preguntándome que seria, me llevo a las afueras de la cafetería.

-Un pequeño regalito por haberte esforzado tanto en el festival, te vi, estuviste fabulosa.

Sonreí agradeciéndoselo.

Saco de su bolsillo algo brillante y me lo puso en la mano.

La abrí y observe un colgante, era como un péndulo de cristal violeta tallado y atado con un cordel marrón.

-Lo e echo yo –exclamo con satisfacción.

Admire con cuidado su obra, no era como el trabajo de un profesional pero era muy bonito, y debía haberle costado mucho trabajo, observe como saltaban destellos azules a mi piel cada vez que lo movía.

-No puedo aceptarlo Jacob! Es precioso! –exclame cohibida.

-Lo hice para ti, no me hagas sentir mal… -suplico.

Ante eso no pude negarme y lo ate a mi cuello.

-Te sienta bien.

Me sonroje ante la intensa mirada que me lanzo. Sus ojos castaños parecían refulgir.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar algo después de clase, te apetece?

Me pareció feo rechazar su oferta después del regalo así que acepte.

La sonrisa que ilumino su rostro pudo también iluminar toda la escuela, por suerte no lo hizo.

Sonó el timbre, entre en la cafetería, cuando iba a llegar a nuestra mesa para recoger un brazo me giro, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar tenia a Jacob encima de mi y sus labios se habían juntado con los míos.

Me quede de piedra, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el se había ido murmurando.

-Recuerda, al salir de clase…

Jess y Mike soltaron un grito. Dirigí la vista hacia la mesa de los Cullen y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice me observaban con la boca abierta.

Me marche como un tornado a mi siguiente clase completamente roja. El resto del día no dejaron de bromear con el tema y cuando termino sentí un peso menos.

-Alice, voy a tomar algo por ahí con Jacob y los demás, volveré algo mas tarde a casa –susurre al pasar a su lado. Ella me observo preocupada pero asintió.

Al salir me encontré con Jacob que me esperaba, nos subimos a todo terreno verde oscuro.

-Bueno a donde vamos a ir?

-Te apetece tomar un chocolate caliente? –pregunto arrancando el automóvil.

Asentí nerviosa.

Hablamos sobre trivialidades mientras llegábamos a la pequeña cafetería y nos sentábamos en una mesa apartada.

El comenzó a contarme que vivía en La Push, una vieja reserva india a las afueras de Forks, que tenia unos paisajes preciosos, me prometió que me llevaría un día a verlos.

Me pregunte sobre mi vida en Phoenix y le conté de todo lo que me acordaba. Al poco tiempo era como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, era muy fácil hablar con el, al rato me di cuenta de la hora que se nos había hecho entre risas y comentarios tontos.

-Ay va! Que tarde es! –exclame- tengo que volver.

Ambos nos levantamos y me empeñe en pagar la cuenta, pero Jacob se me adelanto riendo.

-Lo e pasado muy bien –dije cuando me dejo en el camino que llevaba a casa de los Cullen.

-Mejor te dejo en la puerta de casa –me respondió.

-No, voy andando, e estado sentada toda la tarde, así me muevo algo –disimule. No quería que Edward me viera llegar en el coche de Jacob, se enfadaría y mucho.

Baje del automóvil y le hable por la ventanilla abierta.

-Nos vemos mañana en clase.

El asintió con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Si, podríamos volver a salir para el fin de semana.

No, aquello no estaba bien, yo estaba con Edward, no quería que hubiera malentendidos ni nada por el estilo.

-No lo se Jacob yo… estoy con Edward y…

No me escucho.

-No me importa con quien estés Bella, luchare contra quien sea…

Arranco de nuevo el todo terreno y se despidió con la mano mientras se marchaba.

Algo iba mal, no quería ser un simple amigo y las cosas no me gustaban así. Lo primero es que no estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se pelearan por mi, y lo segundo es que ya tenia claras mis preferencias.

Ande hasta casa arrastrando los pies lentamente intentando encontrar el modo de decirle que no iba a tener nada con el, pero estuve ante la puerta de la entrada antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-Te lo has pasado bien? –pregunto una voz cuando subí a mi habitación.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta, todo estaba oscuro, cuando fui a encender la luz una mano me sujeto la muñeca con fuerza, con demasiada.

-E…edward…

-Te a gustado estar con el?

Suspire y encendí la luz con la otra mano.

-Que pasa? Ahora ni siquiera puedo salir con amigos? –pregunte hastiada.

Me miro con mala cara y me agarro la otra mano aprisionándome contra la pared.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me beso, con fuerza, no fue un beso suave ni tranquilo, sino pasional, se apretó contra mi cuerpo y me hizo perder la respiración.

Se aparto aun cuando la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Pretendes que ese tal Black te haga sentir esto? –pregunto mientras me besaba la garganta.

Puse las manos en su frío pecho y lo aparte con cuidado.

-Edward…cálmate, no pretendo que el me haga sentir nada absolutamente, es mi amigo, tu eres mi novio, creo que esos términos son bastante diferenciales, no?

Me miro un poco aliviado, pero se aparto y me dio la espalda.

-Eso no es lo que el piensa, ya lo has oído antes "luchara contra quien sea" .

-Pues que luche –exclame sonriendo- me da igual lo que haga, yo ya hice mi elección hace mucho.

Enrosque mis brazos por su pecho y apoye mi frente en su espalda deseando que sintiera mi calor y reconfortarlo.

Lo sentí suspirar

-Lo siento Bella…no debería dejarme llevar por todo esto, debería confiar mas en ti…

Se giro, me abrazo con sumo cuidado y yo me acogí a el aspirando su aroma, tan dulce y suave.

De pronto al mirarlo me di cuenta de sus acusadas ojeras, parecía realmente un cadáver, estaba muchísimo mas pálido de lo habitual, cosa que era difícil y sus ojos eran ya muy oscuros.

-Edward, hace cuanto que fuiste a cazar?

-Mmm antes del festival.

-Porque no vas mañana? Yo me inventare cualquier excusa.

Me miro sonriente.

-Estas preocupada porque pueda perder el control contigo?

Me tumbe en la cama sin dejar su mano.

-Claro que no, tengo miedo de que pierdas el control, simplemente, si solo fuera conmigo no importaría.

Por un momento los ojos de Edward se volvieron completamente oscuros, después me tapo con la manta y cerro los ojos a mi lado mientras me besaba el cabello.

Tuve esa noche un sueño extraño alguien me perseguir por entre el bosque, no podía ver quien era, delante de mi había una luz cegadora, debía llegar hasta ella, pero de pronto tropecé, me caí y la oscuridad se cernió sobre mi.

Me desperté de un golpe, respirando agitadamente, le busque con la mirada y no le encontré.

Mire la hora en el reloj de mesa y apenas pasaban de las 6 de la mañana. Me duche intentando quitarme ese sentimiento de que hago iba mal.

Asome la cabeza por la escalera, todo estaba oscuro, supuse que cada uno estaría en su cuarto.

Llame al cuarto de Alice débilmente, cuando salio vi la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Que ocurre? –pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Va a ocurrir algo, tiene que ver con esa tal Victoria.

Asentí, yo también sentía lo mismo.

Bajamos al despacho de Carlisle, lo encontramos como siempre revisando sus historiales, con una leve música antigua sonando de fondo.

-Carlisle…-susurro Alice nada mas entrar.

-Lo se, te e oído hablarlo con Jasper. Dices que no sabes que va a hacer?

Nos miro receloso, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, sabes que a Bella no puedo verla con claridad, veo a Victoria y esta haciendo algo, pero no se el que, podría ser cualquier cosa…

El hombre asintió, cruzo sus dedos y apoyo la cabeza en ellos.

-Tu has sentido algo Bella?

-Tuve una pesadilla –confesé- algo me perseguía por el bosque.

Alice me miro sorprendida.

-No sabia que tu tuvieras un don también, pensé que solo los vamp…

-Algunos humanos son más intuitivos que otros Alice –la interrumpió- esto sin duda no es nada bueno, justo mañana quería que Edward y Jasper fueran de caza.

-Bueno, no se, podría ser una falsa alarma, me paso lo mismo cuando vi que Bella iba a caer de la cuerda y Edward la sujeto. Yo pensé que se mataba –dijo la muchacha.

-Tiene razón, además mientras que no vuelvan puedo ir de clase a casa y de la casa a clase, no creo que pase nada. –susurre.

-Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que ocurra –suspiro Alice- además Edward baja la escalera preocupado porque Bella no esta en su habitación.

-No creo que sea conveniente preocuparlo –me apresure- sino no se ira, y necesita alimentarse.

Ambos asintieron.

-Alice, tu informa a Emmet y a Rosalie, que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, y no te separes de Bella.

Salimos del despacho de Carlisle y cuando me estaba preparando el desayuno Edward me abrazo por la espalda.

-No estabas en tu cama, cuando e ido a despertarte. –susurro en mi nuca haciendo que se me pusiera el vello de punta.

-Hoy me levante temprano, quería estar algo mas de tiempo contigo antes de que os fuerais.

Odiaba mentirle, y me sentí tan mal que apenas pude desayunar nada.

Al rato de terminar el muchacho dueño de mi corazón me abrazo.

-No vamos ya –durante un segundo mi alma se encogió. Me había acostumbrado tanto a no separarme de el que ahora, aunque solo fuera por un par de días me castigaba la conciencia.

Nos despedimos con un leve beso y se subieron al jeep de Emmet para marcharse.

Suspire mientras preparaba la mochila. Iban a ser dos días muy largos.

Sali al porche y me quede de piedra al ver una gran moto. Una Honda o algo por el estilo. Su grandeza me dejo alucinada.

Vi a Alice montarse en ella como si la hubiera llevado toda su vida sonriéndome mientras me señalaba el asiento trasero.

-A-Alice no se yo… -balbucee mirando el aparato- no es muy grande?

-Que va! Vamos monta, en ella llegaremos en un momento.

Me lanzo un casco azul. Se me cayo la mochila al cogerlo.

-De quien es?

-Es de Jasper, le gustan mas las motocicletas que los coches.

Asentí mientras me colocaba el casco y recogía la cartera. Me monte tras ella y tras el primer aceleron me agarre a Alice con mas fuerza de lo que hubiera esperado.

Pensé que me iba a dar miedo, pero al rato mire a mi alrededor, la velocidad no era muy excesiva, pero si lo suficiente como para que los árboles pasaran a mi lado como fantasmas.

Cuando llegamos al instituto todos los que se encontraban en el aparcamiento se nos quedaron mirando asombrados.

Alice aparco con una maestría sin igual, y ambas bajamos y nos quitamos los cascos.

Las clases se me hicieron mas pesadas de lo habitual, estudiaba lo que podía en casa así que me sabia la mayoría de lo que el profesor decía, además cierta personilla no estaba sentada conmigo y eso era mas pesado aun.

Me salte la clase de biología y subí a la terraza, sabia que era peligroso pero no pude evitar querer alejarme de todos ellos. Era como si las palabras ajenas llenaran mi cabeza vacía y amenazaran con hacerla explotar. Me toque las sienes con los dedos en un intento de relajarme.

-Vaya, aquí tenemos a una chiquilla despistada.

Cuando me gire esperaba encontrarme con tres chicos sin aprender la lección, o furiosos por alguna paliza no casual, pero no esperaba encontrarme con aquello.

Una muchacha con el uniforme del instituto me miraba divertida. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego, su tez muy pálida y sus ojos como rubíes.

Pero no fue su belleza lo que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera entera.

Me pegue por inercia a la valla detrás de mí.

-Deberías haberte quedado con tu amiguita la vampirita.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi? –pregunte temblando.

Una alarma se disparo en mi cabeza, trate de pensar con claridad, quedaba mas de media hora para el cambio de clase, seria demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda.

-Tu sangre seguro que es deliciosa, pero no es ese el motivo de que te persiga. Es divertido ver tu rostro contraído de pánico. Y estoy segura de que será delicioso ver como el brillo de la vida se te escapa de los ojos.

Su respuesta tan sincera y macabra me helo la sangre. Juraría que mi corazón se paralizo en ese momento antes de latir mas rápido que nunca.

-P-pero… los Cullen… si me haces daño…

-Lo se querida! Me perseguirán y me mataran, bueno, eso ultimo no es muy probable, pero por eso, voy a conseguir lo que quiero con paciencia.

No sabia de que hablaba así que le pedí que me lo explicara.

-Vamos querida, no creerás de verdad que voy a arriesgar mi vida, por la sangre de una muchacha, por muy deliciosa que sea? No soy tan superficial.

Fruncí el ceño, aquello cada vez se volvía mas rebuscado.

-Que es lo que quieres entonces?

-Algo que llegara a mi…por ti.

-Edward…-pronuncie sin apenas mover los labios aterrada.

-No dulce! –rió- el padre de tu muchachito, no todo se reduce a tu vida sabes?

-Para que quieres a Carlisle? – mi garganta estaba seca y mi voz se volvió ronca.

-El me robo algo hace mucho tiempo… y voy a vengarme por ello.

Casi me caigo al suelo al oírlo. Vio mi cara más pálida de lo habitual, y la expresión de miedo en ella.

Se acerco hasta estar apenas a un centímetro de mi.

-Tranquila Bella, aun no te voy a matar…aun todos tienen que oír tus gritos de sufrimiento.

Abrí los ojos con espanto, quise rebatir su argumento con cualquier cosa, pero mi celebro se proclamo en huelga, solo pude temblar como una hoja a merced del viento.

De pronto vi como la puerta de la terraza se abría, observe a Alice allí, quise correr hacia ella, gritarle algo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Ella echo a correr hacia mi, pero Victoria fue mas rápida, se interpuso en su camino, alzo el brazo y estrello el puño contra la cara de la muchacha lanzándola muy lejos.

Ahogue un grito, corrí hacia donde Alice yacía en el suelo intentando incorporarse, pero unos ojos rojos se pusieron delante de mi, sentí su puño clavarse en mi estomago como una daga de acero, entonces mi visión se nublo antes de caer al suelo.

Se que me retorcí en sueños, algo se clavaba en mi espalda y en mis riñones. Abrí un ojo confundida y me encontré rodeada de tinieblas. Fui a levantarme, pero encontré con que mis muñecas estaban sujetas con una especie de cuerda o cadena, al igual que mis pies.

Mis ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz, me sentí mareada durante un segundo. Descubrí que lo que se me clavaba detrás era una caja de madera. La aparte de un empujón, parecía encontrarme en un almacén viejo o una habitación.

Me senté en el suelo, las manos las tenia atadas a la espalda. Me dolía la cabeza, de seguro que había dado un golpe en la sien, notaba ligeramente la sangre reseca.

El suelo estaba mojado y tenía la ropa empapada de algo que no supe si era agua. Al momento empecé a temblar y a toser.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase allí sin poder vislumbrar mas que la puerta delante de mi y muchos cachivaches a los lados.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe inundándolo todo de luz amarillenta y polvo.

Tosí y agache la cabeza, me cegaba demasiado.

Alguien me agarro del brazo y me llevo a rastras hacia la habitación contigua.

Cuando mi vista se adapto a la luz observe que era una habitación que antiguamente estaba muy bien decorada, con brocados en las paredes, muebles de madera y una gran cama con dosel, pero ahora todo yacía abandonado y lleno de polvo y telarañas.

Las cortinas y sabanas estaban raídas, y las ventanas tapiadas con gruesos tablones de madera, me sorprendí de que aun hubiera luz eléctrica en aquella casa.

Observe a Victoria impoluta que se sentaba en un sillón.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? –pregunte con voz ronca.

-Algo mas de medio día. Sabes? Aun me pregunto como es que ese tal Edward se fijo en ti desde el principio, no eres demasiado bonita, tu cuerpo es más bien flacucho, tu pelo es, bueno… una maraña.

Soltó una carcajada mientras me miraba con expresión de superioridad.

-Ríete ahora que puedes… -susurre venenosa.

Se levanto hecha una furia, me cogio del brazo y lo estrujo. Grite de dolor antes de oír un chasquido. Oleadas de incesante agonía recorrieron mi cuerpo antes de que me desmayara.

**(wooooow wooooooow pobre bellaaa siempre metida en lios! xD aparecio victoria jejeje o comentad a ver que os pareceee) (nombre de este capitulo, Hilo rojo, otra cancion de plastic tree nnU)**


	17. Acid Black cherry

**Voy a subir los ultimos tres capitulos esta tarde, mañana me mudo a Alicante y tendre que formatear el pc ya que no me lo lllevo, asique, ala, ya que la historia esta terminda, la colgare sin mas, espero que comenteis **

ALICE

Oí distraída la música que sonaba de fondo, no le preste atención. Como hacerlo?!

Estaba de los nervios paseando de un lado a otro, en cuanto Jasper y Edward volvieran una cosa la tenia clara, Edward me intentaría cortar el cuello, después no se lo que haría, pero intentar matarme seguro.

El bueno de Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombre intentando tranquilizarme, pero al momento escuche al coche acercarse a la casa, mis manos se crisparon.

Ambos entraron sonrientes a la casa, y vi como Edward buscaba con la vista a Bella.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, si pudiera llorar habría empezado en ese mismo instante.

-Que ocurre Alice? -pregunto Jasper al percibir mi expresión.

Trate de hablar pero las palabras quedaron sepultadas bajo el peso del remordimiento.

-Alice? –pregunto Edward esta vez –Que a pasado?

No fui capaz más que de agachar la cabeza. Pensé todas las palabras horribles que iban a decirme, me abrace a mi misma.

-Chicos…-intervino Carlisle- …Victoria, se a llevado a Bella, Alice no pudo hacer nada.

No supe que cara habían puesto, mire al suelo sin poder aclarar nada.

-Alice por el amor de Dios! –grito Edward a mi lado- no te pedí que bajaras la Luna!! Solo había que cuidar de Bella!

Alce los hombros como si ese simple gesto fuera a parar ese torrente de palabras.

-Edward…-Carlisle siempre poniendo paz- no pudo hacer nada, Victoria la golpeo, y desapareció con Bella…

Note los brazos de Jasper rodeándome, apretándome contra su pecho duro. Durante un segundo encontré consuelo allí, pero me separe bruscamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a notar esa sensación, como si algo se te clavara en el cerebro. Al principio me dolía mucho, lanzaba alaridos de dolor, pero al tiempo me acostumbre a tener visiones, si no las rechazaba no dolían demasiado. Esta vez no fue diferente, preste la mayor atención posible a ella, vi a Victoria salir de una habitación andrajosa y cerrar la puerta con llave, antes de que la puerta me ocultara la visión pude percibir una mancha borrosa, como pixelada en el suelo, no se movía, no percibí que respirara. Me asuste, y me asuste aun más cuando vi la sonrisa macabra en el rostro de la mujer pelirroja.

Abrí los ojos.

-Oh no…-susurre.

-Que has visto?

La voz de Emmet surgió entre la pesadez de mi cerebro y parpadee varias veces antes de enfocar nada.

-Que as visto? –repitió zarandeándome.

-Yo… -comence- e visto a Victoria, en una casa antigua, muy descuidada, a salido de una habitación…

-Has visto a Bella? –pregunto Edward desesperado.

-E visto… un bulto en el suelo…no se movía…

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, su rostro se deformo por el dolor, sin quitarle ápice de su belleza.

-Que hacemos? –pregunto Jasper- puede que no sea tarde…

-Como dices que era la casa? –inquirió el cabeza de familia- dame detalles.

Intente recordar algo.

-Todo era de madera, los pomos de las puertas eran de cristal, había una cama con dosel, las cortinas creo que eran verde oscuro o negro…habia un cuadro de una mujer sentada en una…

-Mecedora…-termino el.

Yo asentí esperanzada. Si conocía la casa podríamos llegar antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

-Cojamos el coche, os lo contare por el camino. –susurro.

Subimos todos al mercedes negro de Carlisle, Rosalie y Esme iban tras nosotros en el Volvo plateado.

-Conocí a Victoria indirectamente después de convertirme en vampiro –empezó a relatar Carlisle con voz grave- por aquel entonces aun era humana, y estaba con un chico, James, yo era medico de un hospital a las afueras de San Francisco, un día llego un caso de urgencia, el chico en cuestión era James, el prometido de Victoria, el chico había sido atacado por una manada de lobos en una montaña y se estaba desangrando muy deprisa. Me suplico que le salvara como fuera.

Miro un segundo por la ventanilla mientras conducía con maestría, supuse que estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas.

-Lo transforme… -continuo- no supe ni como ocurrió, al momento de decirme que hiciera lo que fuera lo transforme, apenas tenia ni veinte años, era fuerte, y su chica lloraba por el como si ya estuviera muerto. Le lleve a mi casa, una pequeña mansión afrancesada que había echo construir completamente con madera en medio de un pequeño bosquecillo. Trate de enseñarle el tipo de vida que yo llevaba, pero no le pareció suficiente, el quería ser conocido, creía que los vampiros somos superiores a todos… se volvió loco… además estaba el tema de su prometida.

Ella no sabia nada de su… nuestra condición. Un día llego a casa, furiosa, histérica, había visto a James alimentarse de un ciervo. Me acuso de haberle robado la vida, de haberlo matado con mis propias manos.

Dicho eso Carslisle separo una mano del volante y la observo con tristeza.

-Pero tu no le mataste, le salvaste –susurro Emmet.

-Para unos es diferente que para otros, hijo, ella se volvió como loca, y cuando James entro… lo obligo a que la mordiera. Fue un espectáculo atroz.

Después de un tiempo pareció que las cosas se habían calmado, pero no paso ni una semana antes de que James la dejara. Alego que estaba loca, que se había obsesionado con el hasta para seguirlo a través de la muerte. Entonces el se marcho.

Victoria lo persiguió durante meses, pero aun era joven, se cansaba con facilidad, y al tiempo volvió a la casa.

Intente explicarle las cosas con perspectiva y paciencia, pero había perdido la cabeza.

Trato de matarme varias veces.

Todos enmudecimos antes esa frase. Pero el siguió tranquilamente relatando su pequeño cuento.

-Después de eso apareció Esme, y me mude con ella. Abandone a Victoria, se que me busco durante un tiempo, pero al cabo de varios años desistió. Entonces llego Rosalie, después Edward, Emmet, Jasper y Alice, entonces deje de preocuparme por ella, al igual que deje de preocuparme por James. Me sentía tan feliz de tener una familia, en la que todos se llevaban como verdaderos hermanos que… lo olvide todo.

Soy un mal padre…

-Carlisle no fue tu culpa! –dije intentando convencerlo- ella … tu no tienes la culpa de que ella este ida…

-Tiene razón –convino Emmet- eres un gran padre…para quien sepa apreciarlo…

Sonrió, durante un segundo antes de volver a su expresión sombría.

-Carlisle…-esta vez fue Edward quien rompió el silencio- …si Victoria le a echo daño a Bella…si Victoria la ma…

No termino la frase, pero todos entendimos lo que quería expresar.

-Si Victoria a matado a Bella yo mismo acabare con su existencia –exclamo el cabeza de familia revolviéndose el pelo rubio- …si le hace algún daño a mi hija….

El resto del viaje paso todo el silencio. Tardamos mas de 5 horas en llegar a la máxima velocidad que alcanzaba el automóvil. Cuando entramos en San Francisco el sol estaba casi oculto, los últimos rayos abandonaron el cielo en cuanto entramos en la cuidad abarrotada de trafico y luces nocturnas.

Lo único que pude fue rezar a cualquier deidad porque no hubieras llegado tarde, si Bella moría, no se que seria de Edward, y yo jamás podría perdonármelo.

De pronto sentí esa familiar punzada en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no me resistí.

Vislumbre la misma habitación con paneles de madera en las paredes, el bulto seguía en el mismo sitio. Apareció la mujer, levanto a Bella del cuello de la camisa suspendiéndola en el aire, hablaron, no pude oír lo que decían, sonaba distorsionado, pero comparada con la voz penetrante de Victoria la voz de la humana era débil y ronca.

Por lo menos seguía viva, pero cuando me alivie la mujer pelirroja lanzo a Bella por el aire, esta se estampo contra una pared y cayo pesadamente al suelo con un grito.

La mujer se volvió a acercar a ella, la agarro del pelo, pego un tirón y le arranco un mechón de pelo. Sonrió al ver como un hilo de sangre bajaba de su cabeza.

Se levanto y se marcho.

-Carlisle…-susurre al abrir los ojos- has traído tu botiquín?

Sentí todas las miradas clavadas en mi, en especial la de Edward.

-Si. Que has visto?

-Bella esta bastante mal…tenia voz febril, además tenia algo en su brazo, no se, no lo pude ver bien, pero Victoria se esta impacientando.

El hombre acelero dando giros bruscos por entre las calles abarrotadas de la ciudad que no duerme.

BELLA

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me pesaba la cabeza, me costaba respirar, mi brazo se estaba poniendo morado y un pico sobresalía de la piel en un ángulo extraño. Aparte la vista para evitar las nauseas, aunque dudaba que si vomitara saliera algo, hacia algo menos de dos días que no probaba bocado, mi estomago ni siquiera gruñía, todo mi cuerpo se había imitado a emitir dolor como si descargas eléctricas se trataran.

Victoria no estaba en la habitación, me alegre por ello, su presencia era asfixiante, de vez en cuando venia a vigilarme, me había atado el brazo bueno a la pata de la cama para que no me moviera. Volví a sumirme en la inconsciencia varias veces, no sabia donde empezaba o acababa el sueño.

Evoque su rostro en mi mente para paliar el dolor, sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa calida, su cabellos cobrizo volando a merced del viento, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia en absoluto, lo sabia, pero no pude evitar recordarlo.

La mujer entro de nuevo en la habitación cerrando con llave tras ella.

-Estas despierta amor? –pregunto con voz dulce. Seguía sin entender porque empleaba ese tono tan amable cuando después sabia que me golpearía hasta perder la consciencia de nuevo.

Como contestación tosí penosamente, no me encontraba nada bien.

-Tus queridísimos vampiritos vienen para acá, han tardado menos de lo que esperaba, tu tranquila, pronto, en cuanto Carlisle muera… tu iras detrás de el…será toda una satisfacción matarte… quizás incluso lo haga antes que a el, para que vea tu ultimo aliento.

Sentí el corazón latirme pesadamente en el pecho, ni siquiera el tenia fuerzas apenas.

Un rugido ronco salio de mi pecho y tuve otro ataque de tos.

Estaba helada, el agua ya se había secado de mis prendas, pero llevaba solo la camisa del uniforme, la falda, había perdido los zapatos y las medias, además la temperatura del suelo no ayudaba demasiado.

-Puede que a mi me puedas matar… pero Carlisle acabara contigo en cuanto vea que me has hecho daño…

Apenas salio de mi boca esas palabras, tan flojas y llenas de suspiros que no supe si las había entendido.

De un manotazo corto la cuerda que me unía a la cama, me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me levanto en peso.

Observe sus ojos resplandecer rojos de ira, de pronto me note como flotando en el aire, las manos de Victoria ya no me sujetaban, me había lanzado a la pared.

Con un golpe me empotre en ella. Grite.

Caí de nuevo al suelo, algo se me clavo en el costado y mi brazo había golpeado en el suelo. Creí que moriría de dolor.

Las manos frías de la vampiro se aferraron a mi pelo arrancando un trozo, pero no vi nada mas.

ALICE

La aguja se clavo en mi cerebro, y al ver aquellas imágenes me estremecí.

Baje del coche corriendo.

-Carlisle… -le mire suplicante. Asintió. Supo que mi predicción se había acertado.

Emmet abrió de un empujón la puerta, entramos todos a tropel.

-Bella!! –grito Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-Por fin…-susurro una voz melodiosa en la oscuridad. Al instante supimos que era ella.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? –pregunto Carlisle.

-Arriba… descansando…-una horrible sonrisa se formo en su cara.

Edward fue a subir corriendo la escalera pero Victoria se puso en su camino.

-Aun no…tengo un asunto con… vuestro padre.

Vi como apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero Carlisle alzo la mano poniéndola en el hombro del muchacho.

-Edward…

-Bella puede estar muriendo en este mismo instante!! –exploto.

Pero el hombre apretó algo mas su hombro como señal de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Victoria? –pregunto al momento.

-Algo muy sencillo …matarte con mis propias manos.

-Creía que eras algo mas madura, James ni siquiera a muerto, el que no quiera estar contigo no es mi culpa.

Parecía intentar convencerse a si mismo.

La impaciencia se revolvió en mi interior sumada a los nervios.

De pronto vi que Edward había dado un salto, y subía la escalera como alma que lleva el diablo. Los demás bloqueamos la escalera para que la mujer no pudiera seguirle.

Emmet me empujo para que subiera tras Edward. Mientras avanzaba subiendo lo oí.

-Bueno, podéis quedaros con la humana, pero tu… vas a terminar aquí…

No me gire, pero oí fuertes golpes, caídas y mas golpes, y luego un alarido de dolor.

Entre deprisa a la habitación, me quede sin habla. Aun habiendo visto con anticipación la escena se me helo la sangre.

Bella yacía en al suelo, pegada a la pared, estaba demacrada, mortalmente pálida. Su cabello estaba en al suelo manchado de la sangre que manaba de su sien, respiraba de forma irregular y con dificultad, su brazo estaba amoratado y doblado en un ángulo imposible.

-Oh… Bella no… Dios Bella no… -balbuceaba Edward sin atreverse a tocarla.

Me gire sobre mis talones horrorizada, me asome a la escalera y solté un alarido.

-CARLISLE!!!!!!

Volví a la habitación y observe sin atreverme a hacer nada, Edward no sabia si tocarla o no, se coloco en su espalda y se puso la cabeza en el regazo.

-Alice… que hago? –parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar aunque no fuera posible.

No pude moverme del sitio, me sentía mal, me agarre al marco de la puerta. Ver a Bella en ese estado y pensar que había sido por mi culpa hacia me hace caer redonda al suelo.

-Bella por favor… aguanta, ya viene Carlisle… por favor Bella… oh Dios… Carlisle!! –grito acariciando a la chica.

Llegaron todos en conjunto, Carlisle y Emmet estaban manchados de sangre, incluso Rosalie tenia algunas salpicaduras.

Me empujaron cuando llegaron a la puerta, sin darme cuenta no podía mas que mirar aturdida aquella horrenda imagen.

-Súbela a la cama –susurro Carlisle a Edward.

Al momento apareció Jasper con un maletín grande.

En cuanto mi hermano la cogio entre sus brazos Bella dio un alarido, aun tenia los ojos cerrados. Forcejeo, intento sacudirse, pero parecía demasiado débil incluso para eso.

Tosió varias veces, parecía tener una esponja cargada de agua en lugar de pulmones.

No pude ver mas, tuve que volver a la calle.

BELLA

Cada vez que me tocaban gritaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el brazo. Grite que pararan, que me dejaran, quería descansar, solo eso. Pero cuanto mas gritaba y mas me intentaba mover mas me ardía la cabeza, me quede quiera un momento, intente abrir los ojos, pero las oleadas de olor me los mantenían cerrados.

-Bella por favor… oh Dios Bella… que hago?

Por fin una voz conocida, la voz de mi ángel, palio un poco el dolor, pero volvieron a moverme y volví a gritar.

Note algo blando bajo mi cuerpo, temblaba y sudaba, no sabia porque.

Abrí un ojo y pude ver su rostro inclinado sobre el mío, con una tristeza indefinible, quise volver a cerrarlos, con tan de no ver ese sufrimiento, pero si iba a morir lo único que deseaba era ver sus facciones por ultima vez.

Se nublo mi vista, pensé que me volvería a desmayar, o que vendría algo peor, pero cuando sentí algo calido bajar por mi mejilla supe que no iba a desmayarme, solo eran lagrimas.

-Bella, dime algo…-suplico Edward.

Intente decir su nombre, pero parecía tener una sierra en la garganta que me impedía pronunciar palabras.

-E…e….Ed…Edward…. –conseguí decir con esfuerzo, después tosí y el pecho me comenzó a doler de nuevo.

-Bella escúchame, Carlisle tiene que volver a poner el hueso en su sitio… te va a doler, necesito que me mires vale?

Pensé que iba a deshacerme en pedazos por haber sido la causante de aquella expresión en su bellísima faz

Intente asentir con la cabeza pero el dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No, no podía permitirme perder la visión cuando lo tenía delante a el, era un crimen.

Lo mire de nuevo, me beso la frente con sus labios perfectos y suaves.

De pronto alguien movió mi brazo a alguna dirección, oí otro chasquido y casi me desmayo del dolor. Chille con todas mis fuerzas hasta toser de nuevo, la cabeza me dio vueltas.

-Muy bien cielo has sido muy valiente, ahora te entablillaremos el brazo. –dijo besándome la frente- Carlisle… creo que tiene fiebre.

Sentí una mano muy fría o muy caliente? Que me toco la frente, Edward me miraba ahora con preocupación.

Volví a sentir dolor en el brazo, alguien lo envolvía, quería decirle que parara, me hacia daño, pero no tenia fuerzas.

-Edwad… me duele… -dije con voz ronca- no puedo…

-Tranquila Bella, pronto no te dolerá nada –susurro- descansa…

Respire con dificultad, volvi a toser, pero ya no pude ver mas, Edward cerro mis ojos con dulces caricias que eliminaron cualquiera rastro de dolor y me dormí.

-Creéis que estará bien aquí sola?

-No vamos a dejarla sola.

-Ya, pero…

-Que mejor que quedarnos nosotras y…

-Pero y si ella viene y…

La voces me despertaron, quería gritar que se callaran, me sentía tranquila aunque incomoda.

-Veis? Ya la habéis despertado!

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, el techo era completamente blanco e inmaculado.

Desvié la vista y me encontré con varios rostros conocidos.

-Como te encuentras Bella, querida? –pregunto Esme poniéndose a mi lado.

Intente contestar, pero una mascarilla de oxigeno hacia mas ruido que mis palabras.

La mujer asintió haciendo un ademán para que no hablara.

-D…donde esta… Edward? –conseguí preguntar apartándome la mascarilla.

-Edward entrara en un momento –contesto una voz que se acercaba a mi- y tu deberías de ponerte la mascarilla, no puedes respirar bien.

Le mire, Carlisle me toco la frente con cariño y sonrió. Intente corresponderle, pero me volvió a poner el aparato en la boca con cuidado.

Espere pacientemente un rato hasta que empezó a dolerme un poco el brazo, lo observe y vi que estaba completamente escayolado.

Me incorporé hasta quedar semi sentada en la cama.

-No deberías forzarte Bella –susurro Alice acercándose a mi- tienes el brazo roto, un esguince leve en el tobillo y enfermaste de pulmonía. Por suerte lo ultimo es leve.

Su sonrisa era triste y la note como cansada. Adivine lo que pensaba.

-No… es culpa tuya… -susurre con voz ronca.

La chica pareció encogerse por un momento, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, entonces con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño me abrazo. Apoyo con suavidad su cabeza en mi pecho y yo le acaricie los cabellos cortos con la mano libre.

-Alice… no dejas un momento…? –pregunto la voz de mi ángel desde la puerta.

La muchacha se incorporo de inmediato, me beso la frente y salio.

Observe a Edward, tan magnifico e impoluto como siempre, vestía un jersey negro que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel haciéndolo aun mas blanco y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Se sentó con cuidado a mi lado en el borde de la cama y me acaricio el pelo con sus manos frías.

-Que a pasado? –pregunte al fin quitándome la mascarilla.

-Te rescatamos Bella Durmiente…-dijo besándome un segundo- pero la malvada escapo…

Su faz se volvió seria y sombría.

-Iremos a por Victoria, la buscaremos y …le daremos caza…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y el monitor comenzó a pitar.

-No Edward, ella puede…

Tosí con fuerza, me costaba respirar.

-Bella… Bella… tranquilízate…-tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mi frente con cuidado- no va a pasar nada… Carlisle y Emmet vendrán conmigo…pero por todo lo que te a echo no va a quedar impune…

-No, no Edward por favor no vayas… ella puede…. Puede… -las lagrimas se cayeron de mis ojos y la impotencia acuno dentro de mi.

-No puede hacer nada contra los tres juntos…tranquilízate, las pulsaciones están disparadas, no tardara en venir la enfermera a echarme si sigues así.

-Pero Edward por favor, no vayas –suplique.

El muchacho se acerco a mi, rozo sus preciosos labios con los míos en una caricia dulce.

-Lo siento Bella… espérame…

Se levanto, y sin mirar atrás salio de la habitación.

-No!! No!!! –grite aun sabiendo que ya se había ido.

La enfermera entro corriendo a ver porque gritaba, trato de calmarme, pero yo solo intentaba bajarme de la cama y correr tras Edward. Apenas me podía mantener en pie, comence a toser cuando Alice y Esme entraron en la habitación, y tras ver semejante panorama de la cama revuelta y yo intentando salir de ella, peleándome con las agujas, los goteros y las vías le dijeron a la enfermera que me aumentara la dosis de tranquilizante, que de lo demás se ocupaban ellas.

Me volvieron a subir a la cama mientras seguía gritando y tosiendo sin descanso.

-No puedo dejar que vaya a su encuentro, lo matara!!!! –grite por ultima vez.

-Bella confía un poco en ellos!! –escupió Alice suplicando.

Llore pidiendo a quien fuera que volvieran sanos y salvos.

Poco después aumentaron mi dosis de tranquilizantes.

Pasaron muy lentamente 10 días antes de que me dieran el alta, y no habían noticias de los Cullen restantes.

Parecía como si hubiera tardado siglos en volver a casa, lo observe todo y busque con la miraba por cada rincón, pero allí no había nadie.

Suspire. Alice me ayudo a subir a mi habitación y me acostó en la cama. Le pedí que me dejara sola.

Recordé la ultima vez que había estado allí acostada junto a el. Dios parecía que habían pasado años.

Mantuve a raya mis emociones durante un momento, puse la radio para distraerme, al principio todo fue bien, habían cambiado la cama de sitio, la habían pegado a la ventana para que pudiera observar la incesante lluvia que caía, pero de pronto sonó una canción en la radio que tuve que escuchar.

_Na na   
Na na na na na _

La voz de la cantante no tenia nada de especial, la canción se acompañaba nada mas que con una guitarra acústica, pero me hizo prestar mas atención. 

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad_

Me agarre el trozo de camiseta que quedaba a la altura del pecho intentando respirar con normalidad.

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Cerré los ojos, recordé sus preciosos rasgos mirándome con dulzura, sus besos silenciosos y casi mágicos, sus caricias que me hacían sentir el paraíso en la piel.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

Le recorde diciendome adios con la mirada...

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

Abrí los ojos cuando me empezaron a picar, anunciando la llegada de las lagrimas...

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand_

El ultimo beso, apenas me habías rozado con los labios temiendo quedarte enganchado a ellos...

_  
__I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ...oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

Llore, me agarre con fuerza a las mantas, abrazándome a mi misma, tapándome la boca con la mano para evitar que mis gemidos angustiados alertaran a nadie, aquel era un sufrimiento que tenia que pasar sola...

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

Me dolía todo, el corazón, la cabeza, hasta el alma parecía inflamarse como si una llama la consumiera…

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

-Vuelve... vuelve... vuelve Edward...-solo pude susurrar entre el llanto, esperando que mis palabras te llegaran aun a través de la muerte…

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Y seguí allí, tendida en la cama, llorando hasta que me quede sin lágrimas, llorando hasta que el sol se puso...  
_  
__Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you

Pasaron tres semanas desde la desaparición de Victoria, y con ella la de Carlisle, Emmet y Edward.

Apenas cojeaba ya del pie, el brazo, bueno aun pasarían varios meses antes de tenerlo curado pero al menos ya podía andar, tenia que estar mas abrigada que de costumbre por la leve pulmonía, pero me encontraba francamente mejor.

No podía parar de pasearme de un lado a otro, en mi habitación, en la cocina, en el salón… al único sitio donde no me atrevía a entrar era a su habitación.

Presentía que si cruzaba el umbral me desplomaría, como tantas otras veces en su habitación, en especial por la noche, mientras le recordaba y negaba el poder seguir sin el.

Esme, Alice e incluso Rosalie habían insistido en que dejara de andar a todas horas paseándome por toda la casa o mi pie no se curaría del todo, pero no había nada que me entretuviera el tiempo suficiente como para no pensar.

Volví a las clases y el tiempo no pareció ir mas deprisa, sino mas despacio, cada vez que veía el asiento de mi lado vacío se me formaba un gran nudo en el estomago.

En apenas una semana hice las tareas de todo un año, pero al acabarse no encontré nada mas en lo que distraerme.

Paseándome un día entre los volúmenes de libros viejos en el despacho de Carlisle descubrí una vieja fotografía

Estaba en color, pero muy desgastada, como si hubiera sido manoseada y cambiada de sitio muchas veces, en ella se encontraba una mujer de una espesa melena castaña sin parar de sonreír, era bonita, con la cara redondita y con forma de corazón, a su lado sujetándola por la cintura estaba Carlisle, lo reconocí de inmediato, sus ojos eran dos pozos de aguas azules que centelleaban, su sonrisa era franca y amable como siempre, la única diferencia era que bajo sus ojos no había rastro alguno de ojeras, su piel era pálida, pero no totalmente blanca como el mármol.

A sus pies había un bebe de unos dos años de edad jugando con unas florecitas.

Me quede un buen rato observando la foto René ahora tenia algunas arrugas en las comisuras de los labios, su cabello era corto y alborotado desde que ella recordaba, Carlisle sin embargo no había cambiado en nada, excepto los rasgos característicos de su transformación. Bueno si había una sutil diferencia en ambos, ahora ninguno sonreía con esa calidez.

Suspire con resignación, no pude evitar por un momento que mi vida hubiera sido diferente, desee que mi padre no se hubiera convertido, entonces yo no tendría una familia rota, podría verlo a ambos todos los días, pasear con ellos, hacer cosas cotidianas…

Me arrepentí al instante de mis deseos. Si Carlisle no se hubiera convertido no habría podido salvar a Edward de morir por aquella enfermedad en el hospital. Edward me había contado que había contraído una enfermedad muy extraña cuando viajo con sus padres al Amazonas, al volver sus padres murieron, y el hubiera corrido la misma suerte si no llega a ser por mi padre.

Me estremecí. Si Carlisle hubiera estado feliz y contento junto a René, Edward hubiera muerto seguramente.

Las lágrimas me escocieron en los ojos nada mas pensarlo. Una vida sin el…estaba segura de que si no lo hubiera conocido jamás habría encontrado la autentica felicidad, nunca habría sentido en amor.

Como cada mañana Jasper nos llevaba a clase en el coche de Rosalie, me negué a volver a subir al Volvo plateado hasta que su propietario no volviera.

Como cada mañana llegábamos antes de tiempo, disfrutaba sentándonos en un banco de picnic con su mesita y observar llegar a los demás.

Aquel día había pasado casi un mes desde que le había visto por ultima vez en el hospital.

De pronto Alice se levanto de mi lado sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Voy a traer algo caliente –susurro con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa.

Nada más haberse ido mi móvil sonó estridente desde las profundidades de mi mochila.

Rebusque desesperada, pero el brazo aun escayolado dificultaba la operación.

Lo cogi al fin, ni siquiera mire el numero y descolgué.

-Si?

-Vaya, al fin lo coges! –dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

Me tape la boca con la mano mala y me serene, podían haber dos opciones, una era que me estaba llamando de verdad, y tenia millones de preguntas que hacerle, y la segunda era que me lo estaba imaginando. Si era la segunda estaba segunda de que cuando volviera a la realidad me echaría completamente a llorar como una magdalena.

Le seguí el juego a mi imaginación unos segundos mas.

-E…Edward? –la voz se me estrangulo de la emoción.

-Quien sino, tonta! –oí una risa a través del auricular- Quieres girarte de una vez?

La voz sonó tan clara y fuerte que dude que proviniera del teléfono, me moví con el corazón en un puño.

Banco, Banco, estudiantes, coche, banco, coche, Edward, coche, banco… espera un segundo!

Mi vista volvió a ese punto, le observe aun creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión, pero no se desvaneció. Allí estaba el, con su pose arrogante, mirándome con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia en absoluto. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa, como si nunca se hubiera marchado.

Me levante tambaleándome por un segundo, deje caer el móvil, la cartera y eche a correr hacia el, cuando abrió sus brazos para recibirme sentí que esta vez no se disolvería en humo como en mis sueños.

Choque contra el, la escayola de mi brazo provoco un ruido extraño al golpearse involuntariamente contra su espalda.

Al oler su aroma dulce y embriagador pensé que estaba en el paraíso, sentí sus brazos envolverme con fuerza, se había sentido tan solo como yo.

Tardamos varios minutos en separarnos, yo aun con el corazón latiéndome desbocado.

-Estas aquí, verdad? –pregunte temiendo que desapareciera. Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y se derramo una.

Beso con sus dulces labios la gota y luego mis ojos, eliminando cualquier rastro de ella.

-Claro que si… pensaba que no iba a volver? –sonrió.

-Y yo que podía saber! Ni siquiera me llamaste! –exclame apartándome de el dolida.

Había estado un horrible mes sin saber nada de el, sin saber si volvería a verle o si tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida de luto y ahora sonreía sin mas.

-No podía hacerlo Bella, Victoria podía haberte encontrado, no dejaría que…

No le deje terminar, le golpee el pecho con fuerza, con la mano escayolada haciendo un ruido extraño.

-TONTO! –las lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas- Tonto! …tonto…

Me cogio de las dos muñecas con fuerza y delicadeza, las puso en su pecho, entonces beso mi frente con dulzura, sonriendo, antes de susurrar un débil "lo siento".

Entonces me puse de puntillas para besarlo, y cuando lo hice sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el mundo desapareció para mi, solo estaba Edward, y nada mas. Y para que quería mas? El era mi mundo.

-Entraras a clase hoy? –pregunte cogiendole de la mano.

-No, iré a casa, aun no e ido a ver a Esme, no sabe que hemos vuelto, solo e venido a verte.

Me sentí alagada porque hubiera pensado en mi antes.

-Te estaré esperando allí –susurro en mi oído.

Me sonroje, pero descubrí en su camisa una manchita de algo oscuro.

Desabroche los botones superiores para descubrir una fea herida que cruzaba su pecho por el centro, no era muy larga, pero supuraba. Tenia una pinta horrible.

-Edward…-me puse pálida.

Cuando fui a tocarla el me aparto la mano con rapidez.

-No es nada… -su sonrisa era fingida y lo sabia- te espero en casa.

Me beso por ultima vez y se subió al coche de Carlisle.

Estaba segura de que algo no iba bien, de camino a casa Alice iba cabizbaja, Jasper no dejaba de decir maldiciones, incluso Rosalie parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Cuando me baje del coche sentí al instante la extraña atmósfera que calmaba el ambiente, ni una brisa de aire, ni unas gotas de lluvia, ni el trino de un pájaro en la lejanía, todo estaba demasiado en silencio fuera.

Por eso me extrañe tanto al ver la agitación que hervía dentro de la casa, en cuanto entre me contre con una Esme muy angustiada subiendo y bajando las escaleras, Emmet estaba sentado en una silla con los nudillos apretados apoyados en el mentón visiblemente preocupado.

Les observe un momento con las cejas levantadas, justo un segundo después una chispa prendió fuego a una llama en mi cerebro y corrí escaleras arriba como si me fuera la vida en ello. Bueno quizás si.

Abrí de un tirón la puerta de Edward. Me encontré con lo que mas temía. En la cama yacía acostado el menor de los Cullen gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor. A un lado estaba Carlisle.

-Que a pasado? –conseguí articular.

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio y percibí como todos los de la familia entraban en la habitación.

-Victoria… le hizo esta herida antes de que la matara…esta envenenada…

Abrí los ojos como platos y me acerque a la cama. Edward temblaba violentamente, tenia la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y los ojos cerrados, las ojeras se le habían vuelto negruzcas y presentaba un aspecto estremecedor.

-p-pero… puede curarle no Carlisle?

El silencio que aquella pregunta produjo me ahogo el corazón. No, no podía.

-Carlisle… dime que le puedes curar… dímelo…-suplique.

El me miro con una profunda pena que hacían oscurecerse sus preciosos ojos azules.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me abrazo, con tanta dulzura y tanto sentimiento que me eche a llorar.

-no… no… NO!!

Lo aparte bruscamente. Acaso iba a rendirme después de todo lo que habíamos pasado por estar juntos? Una categórica negativa se abrió paso entre los sentimientos oscuros de mi corazón.

Me limpie furiosamente las lágrimas con la mano.

-Algo abra que podamos hacer.

-Bella, no es humano, con una herida normal se habría curado solo, pero…. Estaba envenenada, y nunca e encontrado un veneno como este… no se que…

-Pues que se te vaya ocurriendo algo!! –grite con demasiada autoridad- Esme, tráeme un cubo con agua caliente, Alice, paños estériles y…

-Bella, no vas a conseguir nada –susurro Jasper con pesadez.

Me gire frunciendo el ceño con toda mi rabia.

-Mejor que estar de brazos cruzados…no voy a dejar que muera…

Me puse manos a la obra, limpie la herida con cuidado con el agua hirviendo, puse los paños estériles y fui cambiando los apositos cada 20 minutos.

-Alice no podemos recurrir a ella, siempre pide un precio desorbitado por ayudar a alguien, puede que nos pida otra vida a cambio de la suya y…

Oí como discutían Esme y Alice en el pasillo. Había una alternativa y ellos lo sabían.

-Que importa ya Esme? Ya has visto a Bella, esta dispuesta a morir por el –protesto la muchacha con energía- Tengo el presentimiento de que saldrá bien…

Abrí la puerta rápidamente sorprendiéndolas.

-Cual es la alternativa? –pregunte cruzando los brazos. Ante su silencio seguí hablando con seriedad- se que sabéis la forma de curarle, se que sabéis que no me voy a rendirle, NO le voy a dejar morir.

Enfatice el no abriendo mucho la boca, durante un segundo me miraron sorprendidas. ¿Tanto había cambiado desde que me conocieron?

-Esa es mi Bella!-exclamo Alice riendo.

-Bella… es muy peligroso, esa mujer… pide siempre cosas imposibles…

-No me importa, con tal de que salve a Edward soy capaz de bajarle la luna.

Esa ultima afirmación confirmo mis esperanzas ocultas de darlo todo por el, y sinceramente me alegre.

-Bien, explicadme la historia que no me e enterado de quien es esa mujer…

Bajamos al salón, me sentía reticente a dejar a Edward solo un segundo pero esto era una causa mayor, además no había sillones suficientes en su cuarto.

-Bien…e de decir que estoy totalmente en contra con lo que vais a hacer –susurro Carlisle- no por nada, bastante duro es perder a Edward como para perderte también a ti Bella…

-No me interesa esa parte de la historia, quiero saber quien es esa mujer y que tengo que hacer.

Mi contestación fue borde, lo admito, pero la situación lo requería.

Todos me miraron atónitos, que Edward no estuviera allí me hizo sentir como una intrusa poniéndose en contra de el jefe de familia. Me estremecí.

-Lo siento… dime lo que quiero saber porfavor…

-Bueno –continuo- ella es Dannia, es una mujer de muchísima edad, afirma no ser vampiro, y ciertamente es vieja, pero a vivido varios siglos, es muy sabia y los inmortales creen que es capaz de todo, pero pide cosas de muchísimo valor a cambio de sus servicios, por eso ya nadie la visita.

Alice ya ha visto como íbamos hasta su cabaña, así que es irrevocable pero…

-Vale, vamonos –me levante de un salto- sabéis donde vive no?

-Bella cálmate, no todo es tan sencillo –exclamo levantándose ante mi- te pedirá algo imposible, algo que no pod…

-Lo haré no me importa.

Me fui junto a Edward, observarlo sufrir me destrozaba el corazón.

-Tranquilo, cielo, pronto te vas a poner bien…-susurre acariciándole el rostro.

Murmuro mi nombre en sus sueños inquietos, bese su frente y me acurruque contra el en la cama rezando a los mas sagrado para mis deseos se cumplieran.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, hasta que volví a sentir esa determinación haciéndome cosquillas en la punta de los dedos.

-Edward… -susurre, hizo un movimiento lento con la cabeza y gimió un segundo- escúchame Edward… necesito que hagas algo…

Le mire atentamente a ver si reaccionaba, pero para indicar como si me escuchara se quedo muy quieto.

-Edward… necesito que luches, que no te dejes vencer, necesito que me des tiempo para encontrar la cura… necesito que resistas…

Como respuesta frunció el ceño en sueños y volvió a gemir lastimeramente.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Me levante de la cama antes de que las lágrimas iniciaran su descenso por mi rostro.

Al bajar los encontré allí, como si no se hubieran movido ni un milímetro.

-Alice, prepara el coche de Carlisle, Rosalie, prepara el tuyo por favor, Emmet, coge a Edward, Jasper tu…bueno no se, invéntate algo…Carlisle, vendrás?

-Por supuesto hija, no voy a dejar que vayas sola.

Sonrei con gratitud, al segundo Emmet ya bajaba con Edward en brazos. Parecía tan frágil, podía romperse con solo un toquecito, pensé cuando nos sentamos en los coches.

Carlisle sabía el camino y no tardamos mucho en avanzar cuando se desato una gran tormenta, no freno la velocidad, pero para mi fue un mal presagio.

No distinguí que camino tomamos por la lluvia torrencial que caia, pero estaba segura que era uno muy malo, con muchos baches, porque iba dando botes en el asiento.

Al poco tiempo paramos.

-Hemos llegado –susurro Carlisle.

Bajamos de los automóviles y lo que yo esperaba no tenia nada que ver con lo que encontré. Imagine una gran mansión, y una mujer vieja y casi acabada en una cama. Bien lo de la vieja era cierto, pero era una chabola mas pequeña que mi habitación.

Todos hicieron ademán de que entrase yo primero, y me temblaron las piernas.

Carlisle se adelanto y abrió la puertecita, al momento oímos todo tipo de comentarios aduladores.

-Vaya Carlisle! Por fin vienes, déjame que te bese querido, estas realmente encantador.

Solté el aire de los pulmones con agrado, aquello iba a ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

Entre tras el, la casa por dentro era mas pequeña de lo que había imaginado, tuve que agacharme para poder pasar sin tirar los amuletos de cristales que había colgados del techo, había como un vapor extraño en el ambiente que me hizo estornudar, me acomode al lado de Carlisle sentada en un montón de cojines de colores.

-¿Esta es la chica de Edward? ¿Es la muchacha de la que todos hablan? -preguntó la mujer con una voz temblorosa pero autoritaria. La observe, ella también estaba sentada en varios cojines, tapada con mantas, su rostro parecía un papel arrugado, era casi imposible distinguir sus ojos, pero por lo poco que vi observe que eran completamente blancos. Estaba ciega.

Su cabello también era completamente blanco como la nieve, largísimo, por lo que pude ver se perdía debajo de las mantas, y extremadamente suave.

-Ella es Bella –respondió el aludido.

-No parece tener nada anormal, bueno parece bastante tonta, torpe y…

-Oye!! –exclame frunciendo el ceño. Podía ser una anciana pero eso de insultarme no me gustaba un pelo.

-Háblame con mas respeto niña, además no he dicho nada que no sea cierto. Lo más importante, eres más tozuda que una mula.

Quise replicarle pero una fulminante mirada de Carlisle hizo que callara.

-Dime a lo que has venido y rápido.

-E venido a que me ayudes a salvar a Edward. –murmure.

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertar a la vieja de su trance.

-Que le pasa humana?

No pase por alto el que me llamara de esa manera, pero me apresure a relatarle lo ocurrido con victoria.

-Una herida creada por una vampiro que puede hacer morir a uno de su misma condición…

Bajo la cabeza un minuto, pensé que se había dormido, pero al final soltó sin contemplaciones.

-No voy a ayudare. No lo mereces.

Carlisle se levanto al oír sus palabras, murmuro un "gracias" y me agarro del brazo para llevarme fuera, pero de un tirón me libere.

-¿Como que no va a ayudarme? –pregunte pálida.

-Ya lo has oído muchachita tonta, no voy a darte explicaciones.

Dannia con extremada rapidez para su edad se giro y me dio la espalda.

-…Va… va a dejarlo morir? –pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

Silencio.

-Va a dejar que muera?

-Es tu culpa que este así, no lo olvides.

Aquellas palabras fueron sacadas de mi corazón, lo supe porque era lo que yo misma me había estado repitiendo todo el tiempo.

-Ya lo se, maldita sea!!!! –grite dejando escapar mis emociones al igual que el torrente de lagrimas que al momento bajo por mis mejillas- por eso tengo que hacer algo!!

No lo vi, pero la vieja había agarrado un palo, se giro y me dio en la cabeza con el violentamente.

Todo se volvió negro durante un segundo, después recupere la visión. Me encontré tendida en el suelo, encogida, con la sien sangrando.

De nuevo me volví a poner de rodillas delante de ella.

-Ayúdeme por favor –suplique.

Un nuevo golpe.

-Que parte de No no entiendes pequeña mocosa?

-Haré lo que sea, por favor. Me niego a dejarle morir!

Espere que volviera a golpearme, pero solo sentí el silencio.

-Lo que sea? –pregunto con voz venenosa.

Me estremecí al oírla, pero recordé a Edward agonizando ahí fuera.

-…Lo que sea…-aclare.

-Que edad tienes? –pregunto alzándome el rostro con sus dedos arrugados y finos.

-Diecisiete años…

-Cuando serás mayor de edad? –pregunto.

-Dentro de… un mes –respondí cohibida.

La vi volver a su asiento, como había presupuesto el cabello le llegaba mas debajo de los tobillos.

Me miro, o eso pensé cuando sus ojos extraños y opacos se posaron en mi.

-Dime porque quieres salvarle…

Su voz se volvió débil y relajada.

-Acaso no es obvio? –pregunte hastiada, cansándome de su juego- le amo…

La mujer de pronto soltó una risotada fuerte y contraída por la tos.

-Una humana enamorada de un vampiro… que interesante… entra a Edward que lo examine.

La cara se me ilumino durante el momento en el que corrí hacia fuera. Nada mas al salir note la lluvia golpeándome en el cuerpo. Alice se aproximo a mi, pero nada mas rozarme se aparto bruscamente tapándose la nariz.

-Que te a echo? –pregunto asustada al ver la sangre en mi cabeza. Negué con insistencia y le hice señas a Emmet de que entrara al menor de los Cullen a la cabaña.

Dannia examino la herida con sumo cuidado y se volvió hacia mi con el rostro oscurecido.

-Es difícil, pero podré curarle… necesitare algo… Bella…

La mire con intensidad.

-Quiero que me traigas pelo de hombre lobo…y también voy a necesitar algo tuyo.

-De donde voy a sacar pelo de hombre lobo? –pregunte aterrada.

La mujer me miro sonriendo malévolamente.

-Vamos chiquilla, tienes uno mas cerca de lo que te imaginas, tu amigo Jacob no es un mero adorno.

Trague saliva con dificultad. Jacob un hombre lobo? Aquella mujer estaba loca. Mire a mi alrededor y la mayoría de los Cullen asintieron.

-Por eso Edward no quería que te juntaras con el, bella. –dijo Alice.

Asentí temblando, por eso Jacob me miraba de esa manera tan extraña, como con deseo.

-Bien, conseguiré ese pelo –dije con resolución- que mas necesitas?

Necesitare algo de tu sangre mas adelante, y aun no hemos hablado de cómo me pagaras.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo mostrando su dentadura con agujeros.

-De eso hablaremos cuando me hayas traído lo que necesito, ve querida, y no falles…

-Bien, será fácil conseguir ese trozo de pelo –exclamo Jasper riendo.

-No! –dijo la vieja- debe ir sola.

Ante la exclamación general y las quejas impuso silencio.

-Para poder salvar a la persona que mas amas lo justo es que debas arriesgar su vida en la misma medida! –grito.

-Es lo justo…-susurre mientras salía de la cabaña.

Escuche las quejas y los lamentos de dentro de la cabaña antes de que Dannia pusiera silencio con un grito.

Me subí al coche, semanas atrás Jacob me había hablado de su hogar, La Push, la vieja reserva india de la región, dirigí el coche negro hacia allí a toda velocidad.

Mientras conducía pensé en como no me había dado cuenta absolutamente de nada, realmente Jacob parecía una persona totalmente normal, ahora que lo pensaba falto a clase la semana de luna llena, quizás se había transformado o algo.

Resople apartándome los mechones rebeldes que caían en mis ojos, al poco rato llegue al camino que iba a La Push, un camino pedregoso, estrecho entre los árboles. Aparque el coche con la parte delantera hacia la carretera por si tenía que salir corriendo.

Me encamine con paso silencioso hacia la casa de madera que se veía a la lejanía.

Cuando llegue a una distancia prudencial me pare, la observe. Me imagine a mi misma llamando a la puerta, y cuando Jacob saliera yo diría "Hola, que tal? Necesito un trozo de pelo tuyo, se que eres un hombre lobo, pero mi novio vampiro se muere, podrías darme un mechón?" Casi sonreí antes esa perspectiva, debería hacerlo sigilosamente y colándome en la casa.

Me acerque a una ventana, observe dentro una habitación juvenil y vi a Jacob echado de de lado, dándome la espalda dormido.

Me quite los zapatos rápidamente y abrí la ventana desde fuera, al segundo y sin apenas hacer ruido me colé en la habitación.

Sujete con fuerza las tijeras que la vieja me había dado antes de salir de su cabaña y me aproxime a la cama.

Sujete un mechón de su lustrosa cabellera entre los dedos temblorosos y con mucho cuidado lo corte, se movió. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que se levantara y me quede completamente quieta, al ver que seguía dormido guarde su pelo en mi bolsillo.

Me gire dispuesta a irme lo mas rápido posible, pero una voz fuerte y clara en la habitación me retuvo helándome la sangre en las venas.

-Para que quieres ese trozo de mi pelo?

Se había estado haciendo el dormido! Me gire dispuesta a soltar cualquier excusa, pero no era Jacob con quien me encontré, era un chico que se le parecía mucho, pero parecía mas mayor, tenia sombra de incipiente pelo en su barbilla, me miraba con ojos oscuros muy enfadado.

-Eres… hermano de Jacob? –pregunte temblando.

El chico asintió sin dejar de mirarme de forma amenazante.

-Tu vienes de parte de los chupasangres? –pregunto rabioso.

No supe que contestar, me quede con la boca abierta mirándole, pareció percibirlo en mi mirada, entrecerró sus ojos.

-Devuélvemelo.

Negué lentamente dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Vamos enana, no quiero hacerte daño… devuélvemelo –susurro, sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y arrugo la nariz como si oliera algo podrido.

Volví a negar sin dejar de mirarlo.

Lo que no esperaba es lo que ocurrió a continuación, el hermano de Jacob se agacho y salto hacia mi, conseguí agacharme y deslizarme bajo la cama, pero en el aire vi como se transformaba en un momento, adquirió la forma de semi hombre semi lobo que me aterrorizo.

Salí por el otro lado de la cama gritando mientras esquivaba sus garras que me lanzaban mandobles a diestro y siniestro.

Corrí saliendo de la habitación, subí una escalera y entre a la primera puerta que vi, la cerré a mi paso con un portazo, me encontré en una biblioteca pequeña, pero con muchas estanterías por todos lados, olía a polvo y casi estornude. Temblando me situé detrás de una estantería que parecía frágil apenas cabía por el hueco por el que había entrado y me sentí algo mas protegida , lo oí entrar como una exhalación lanzando gruñidos furiosos, lo escuche olfateando el aire y se me puso la piel de gallina. El corazón me palpitaba en las sienes y no conseguía pensar con claridad. No me dio tiempo.

Primero araño la madera que quedaba a mi espalda, vio el hueco pero decidió que no cabía por el, así que trato de romper la estantería, en ese momento empuje con todas mis fuerzas y se volcó con todos los libros viejos.

Su cuerpo quedo atrapado bajo la pesada madera, lo escuche forcejear tratando de apartarla mientras yo corría hacia la salida.

No deje de correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta que estuve de nuevo dentro del coche.

Aun temblando arranque y salí dando volantazos bajo la lluvia a la máxima velocidad.

Al momento llegue de nuevo a la cabaña, me sentía aturdida, respirada aun agitadamente sin poder controlarme y temblaba como en estado febril.

Entre mojada de pies a cabeza y todos se giraron a mirarme.

-Bella que a ocurrido, estas mortalmente pálida? –pregunto Esme preocupada.

Resbale hasta caer sentada apoyada en la puerta, mis piernas decidieron dejar de sostenerme.

-Lo has conseguido? –pregunto Emmet temeroso.

Se produjo un silencio en el que solo se oía la lluvia repiquetear en la insólita estructura.

Asentí con lentitud y el ambiente pareció calmarse.

Alice corrió a abrazarme.

Me sentí mas relajada, pero seguía temblando ligeramente cuando saque el mechón de pelo de mi bolsillo y se lo daba a Dannia.

La mujer lo cogio inmediatamente y lo echo a una olla con algo violeta hirviendo, el liquido se volvió de color rojo sangre al momento y soltó un aroma desagradable.

-Bien, ahora necesito algo tuyo –soltó de pronto.

Alce las cejas preguntando que podía darle yo.

-Algo que te una a el. –susurro.

Me pregunte mentalmente que podía ser aparte del amor, no encontré la respuesta, supuse que seria algo material pero…

De pronto la luz se hizo en mi cabeza, alce mi muñeca y observe la pulsera de plata que me había regalado.

Se le deje ver.

-Me la regalo el…-murmure con tristeza.

Ella asintió y la cogio entre sus manos. Pensé que la echaría entera al potingue, pero con un cuchillito soltó la piedra ambarina que brillo durante un segundo y la lanzo al agua.

Me devolvió la esclava y me la puse en su sitio mirando tristemente como ya no era lo mismo sin el adorno.

Observe la olla, el liquido había tomado ahora color dorado como la miel, metió dentro de un frasco la sustancia que se volvió pegajosa por momentos y me lo entrego.

-Lava su herida con esto cada 3 horas, sanara.

Cogi el frasco con ambas manos y una sensación de alegría me sacudió. Abrace a la mujer dándole las gracias.

-Aun queda el tema de cómo vas a pagarme… -dijo malévola.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, tenia razón, yo solo había traído los ingredientes para la medicina.

-Que… quieres? –pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

Dannia sonrió volviendo a mostrar su dentadura imperfecta.

-Sabes lo que soy, pequeña Bella?

Negué sin dejar de mirarla.

-Soy una hechicera…y pronto va a llegar mi hora. E vivido mas de mil años, pero me va tocando jubilarme.

La mujer pareció sonreír aliviada ante esa afirmación y como un suspiro termino.

-Quiero que tu… continúes mi legado…

Debí abrir la boca de forma graciosa, porque la anciana soltó una carcajada y después tosió.

-Ya te contare los detalles otro día, niña, debéis llevar a Edward a casa a que descanse y acuérdate de ponerle el ungüento.

Asentí y volví a darle las gracias mientras salíamos.

-Bueno, ya van dos veces, te vas a convertir en l salvadora de Edward? –pregunto Emmet riendo.

-Mmm creo que aun le sigo debiendo mas de una –sugerí- Aun así me sigue dando un poco de miedo lo que a dicho Dannia.

-Yo no me creo que sea ninguna hechicera –dijo Jasper- era solo una vieja loca.

-Bueno, lo comprobaremos cuando hayamos curado a Edward –termino Carlisle.

Llegamos a la casa cuando el cielo encapotado estaba completamente negro, ya no llovía, pero la humedad era palpable en todo. Ahora entendía porque todo era tan verde en aquel lugar, llovía día y día casi también.

Subimos todos a la habitación de Edward y lo acostaron en la cama, parecía peor, apenas respiraba, su cara estaba no pálida, sino cenicienta, movía la cabeza hacia los lados como si tuviera espasmos.

Silenciosamente me dejaron a solas con el, le desabroche pudorosamente la camisa sintiendo como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, pero la herida centro mi atención al instante.

Vertí un poco del liquido sobre la herida y esta como por arte de magia se fue cerrando lentamente, me sorprendí sobremanera al ver el vapor que salir de la herida cuando el liquido color miel entraba en contacto con ella.

-Oh vaya, va a ser magia y todo…-susurre.

-Hace cosquillas -susurro una voz débil.

Alce la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos mas bonitos del mundo observándome cansados. Tenía una sonrisa franca en el rostro iluminándolo y me alegre profundamente.

-Como te encuentras? –pregunte respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Bueno, esa cosa me hace cosquillas, pero parece que me esta salvando la vida, y ciertamente tengo algo de vergüenza porque me veas así.

Si pudiera estuve segura que se habría puesto rojo.

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de aguantarme una risa.

-Que te parece? –inquirí echando un poco mas en la herida.

-Te refieres a que me estas curando? O a que me veas medio desnudo?

Me puse completamente roja y mire al suelo tapando el frasco medio vacío.

Lo oí incorporarse y de un tirón me agarro del brazo, me hizo ponerme de rodillas sobre la cama, mas concretamente sobre su cuerpo, me abrazo con ternura.

-Gracias…-murmuro débilmente a mi oído.

Algo se removió en mi interior, me aferre a el con todas mis fuerzas, parecía que habían pasado años desde que había tocado su suave piel, y ahora tenia todo su torso desnudo para mi deleite. No tuve puso en recorrerlo en caricias, le bese por toda la cara y el cuello, sin poder controlarme, pensando todo el tiempo en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase recreándome sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas pero en un momento dado me cogio las manos con fuerza. Lo primero que pensé fue que había pasado tiempo y tendría hambre, pero al ver sus ojos refulgían con un brillo que nunca había visto, trague saliva sin saber que hacer.

Me beso, pero fue un beso dulce y recatado, me maree como de costumbre y a esas alturas mi corazón ya iba a mil por hora.

Después lentamente me abrazo y susurro.

-No sigas por ahí, soy un vampiro, pero aun soy un hombre…

Me tape la cara con vergüenza sonrojándome aun más si cabe, pero Edward volvió a agarrar mis manos entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Apoyo su frente sobre la mía y cuando volví a mirarlo a los ojos ese extraño brillo había desaparecido.

-Debería dejarte descansar –balbucee cohibida.

-Me vas a dejar así? –pregunto con ojillos de cordero degollado.

-Ammm… Voy a la ducha y vuelvo, no creo poder dormir sin ti sabiendo que estas al otro lado de la pared.

Edward sonrió y se acomodo entre los cojines, su herida aun no estaba totalmente curada pero el peligro se había ido.

Me duche tan rápidamente que al salir del baño resbale y me caí sentada.

-Ay……-gemí frotándome el trasero.

Baje un segundo en pijama a la cocina y tome un vaso de leche, antes de subir exclame.

-Es magia!

Oi unas carcajadas y suspiros de alivio tras mis pasos.

Al entrar a la habitación de Edward lo encontré mirando por la ventana. Me pareció la visión mas preciosa del universo, un bellísimo ángel de pelo revuelto, color cobrizo ligeramente oscuro por la poca iluminación, se giro y me observo, entonces separo sus brazos instándome a perderme en ellos. No me hice de rogar.

Entre besos furtivos, caricias y sonrisas la noche paso deprisa dando lugar a un brillante amanecer.

La mañana llego luminosa como pocas, la temperatura había subido bastante, abrí las cortinas y la habitación se ilumino al instante, ese día me lo tome libre, no fui a clase y todos lo entendieron, juntamos la cama de Edward al gran ventanal y nos quedamos alli tumbados, abrazados, dejando que el sol nos calentara. Observe fascinada como el brillo de su piel se reflejaba en el techo, haciendo parecer el reflejo de un lago bañado por el sol o algo parecido.

-Siento que como si hiciera años que no estoy contigo –susurre aspirando su dulce aroma- primero te secuestran esos vulturis, después Victoria, tu herida… parece que no quieren que estemos juntos…

Por una parte me pareció como una especie de broma, pero al ver lo serias que sonaron mis palabras de verdad pensé que iba siendo mucho esfuerzo.

Me alzo la cabeza con extremada suavidad para que lo mirada. A esas alturas yo estaba semi tumbada encima de su pecho observando el paisaje por la ventana mientras Edward jugaba con mi pelo.

Lo observe y sus ojos me miraron con intensidad.

-Bella, nada puede separarme de ti, aunque me metan en un saco, me tiren al mar o me entierren vivo se que tratare de encontrarte, no puedo vivir sin ti, seria como si me faltara el oxigeno… mmm no eso no lo necesito ya mmm seria como si me faltara la comida… mm también puedo vivir sin eso…

Solté una carcajada, el mismo se estaba haciendo un lío.

-Ves? Todo eso no lo necesito! Puedo prescindir de ello- continuo ignorando mi risa- pero no puedo prescindir de ti…

Al momento de decir eso me alce y lo bese tratando de demostrar que yo sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Vaya! Ya veo que no estas tan convaleciente hermanito.. –rió Alice en el umbral de la puerta.

Nos separamos. Me sonroje con violencia.

-Bueno, ya que interrumpimos, creo que sera mejor que nos vayam…-la voz de Rosalie fue interrumpida por una efusiva negativa de la morena.

Jasper, Emmet, Rosali y Alice allanamos la habitación.

-Vamos a hacer un picnic! –grito Emmet riendo.

-Pero Edward aun no puede salir –replique.

-Quien a dicho que lo vayamos a hacer fuera? –pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa.

Alice extendió el mantel a cuadritos encima de la cama y todos nos acomodamos encima de el.

Con tantos cuerpos brillando a mi alrededor casi tuve que ponerme gafas de sol.

Fue divertido, ellos no comieron nada, pero habían subido comida para mi, que deguste con deleite, después habíamos hablado y requetehablado sobre todos los temas posibles, por ultimo Jasper y Emmet cantaron una canción a dúo agarrándose por los hombres como si estuvieran borrachos y cuando el sol se marcho de nuevo todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, mas contentos que de costumbre.

Me tumbe en la cama desperezándome, pero me levante de un salto al recordar que debía ponerle el liquido medicinal a la herida casi curada del torso de Edward.

Me levante y busque el bote entre las cosas de dentro de un cajón.

-Quítate la camisa –sugerí mientras buscaba.

-Ah…-escuche replicar tras de mi- pensaba que querrías hacerlo tu…

¿Era cosa mía o su voz era demasiado sugerente, demasiado aterciopelada? Se me puso la piel de gallina y mi corazón se acelero.

-Edward…

Me gire, le observe tumbado en la cama mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

-Como te gusta hacérmelo pasar mal! –exclame sentándome a su lado.

Con extremado cuidado le fui desabrochando los botones uno a uno, con excesiva lentitud, memorizando cada centímetro que dejaba al descubierto de su piel blanca marmoleada.

Suspire, quise besarlo entero, cada poro de su piel, quise abarcarlo entero, me contente extendiendo el liquido con los dedos por la cicatriz que quedo después de que la herida cerrara por completo.

Lo mire, había cerrado sus preciosos ojos y sonreía de manera enigmática.

-Te gusta lo que ves? –inquirió aprisionando mis dedos entre los suyos impidiendo cualquier vía de escape.

Baje la cabeza azorada.

-Como no podría gustarme? –pregunte temerosa.

Se acerco a mi silenciosamente y poso sus labios sobre mi frente.

-Aun sigues pensando que soy mas bello que tu? –enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

Trague saliva al ser descubierta.

-Jamás vuelvas a pensarlo, no sabes lo bonita que eres.

Aquellos sonó como una grave amenaza y asentí.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que eres inferior a mi, me has salvados varias veces, incluso me has salvado de la soledad, y eso solo podías hacerlo tu, nadie mas.

Sonreí y busque sus labios.


	18. Jaula de Lluvia

Al momento Carlisle entro y observo la herida casi cerrada de Edward.

-Bella, me gustaría que me dijeras como conseguiste el mechón de hombre lobo.

Edward me observo con los ojos muy abiertos. Supe que había llegado la tormenta.

-Bueno pues yo…-no sabia como empezar. Mire a Carlisle suplicante y indique al menor de los Cullen con la cabeza.

-Edward, Bella te salvo, eso ya lo sabes –comenzó el rubio- pero, bueno, tuvimos que acudir a Dannia.

-QUE?!

Me aparte ante aquel rugido e hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Vamos hijo, Bella lo consiguió, consiguió tu cura, y ahora quiero saber como lo hizo, cálmate.

Le relate lo que había pasado en casa de Jacob, cuando termine Carlisle me abrazaba y Edward me miraba con una cólera inmensa en su mirada.

El cabeza de familia se marcho.

-Em… Esto… voy a … tengo que… hacerlosdeberesdecalculo!! –dije a toda prisa mientras abría la puerta.

Una mano me cogio del brazo y me giro bruscamente, oí cerrarse la puerta tras de mi y con un fuerte impulso me empujo hasta que la madera toco mi espalda.

-Bella… dios porque, porque te empeñas en hacer ese tipo de cosas temerarias!? –pregunto fijando sus furiosos ojos sobre mi.

-Bueno, no iba a dejarte ahí muriendo delante de mis ojos…

Iba a protestar, lo supe, pero se mordió la lengua.

-Enfrentarte a un licántropo sola… estas completamente chiflada.

Me dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Si, claro –respondió con una sonrisa- por ti…

Se acostó en la cama mas tranquilo y yo me tumbe junto a el.

-Duerme Bella, mañana iras a clase.

Hice una mueca, ir sin el seria aburrido. Menos mal que no le había dicho lo de convertirme en hechicera, no querría ver su cara cuando lo oyera.

El día siguiente trate por todos los medios que pasara mas deprisa, además de salir corriendo cada vez que veía a alguien parecido a Jacob o a el mismo.

Alice reía cada vez que me ponía tras ella intentando ocultarme y Emmet me gastaba bromas.

Suspire aliviada cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases, metí todo en mi mochila y me dispuse a levantarme, pero cuando me puse en pie unos ojos castaños se interpusieron en mi camino. El cuerpo musculoso y bien formado de Jacob me impedía salir por la puerta.

Me temblaron las piernas y estuve tentada a saltar por la ventana, después venia el problema de la caída desde un segundo piso pero lo prefería a hablar con el.

Percibió el nerviosismo en mi mirada y sonrió.

-Vamos Bella, solo quiero hablar contigo… no voy a morderte…

Aquello me cogio por sorpresa, era un comentario un tanto macabro, y su sonrisa no lo aliviaba.

Salimos hacia el pasillo y entramos al baño de los chicos.

-Aquí no nos molestaran….-susurro.

-Q-que… quieres?

-Bueno, mas que nada solo saber porque entraste a mi casa, porque le cortaste un trozo de pelo a mi hermano y porque lo dejaste encerrado debajo de una estantería.

En su rostro se reflejaba la ironía junto a una mueca divertida.

-B-bueno yo…

Enrojecí y baje la mirada, de repente el suelo y sus incontables manchas me producían fascinación.

-Mi hermano ya esta calmado –continuo paseándose por el cuarto- pero le molesto mucho no poder cazarte o noquearte sino al revés, así que lleva cuidado, puede que cuando te vea se enfurezca y trate de hacerte daño…

Alio sin mirarme y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Tarde un segundo en seguirle con rapidez.

-Porque me avisas? –pregunte.

-Bueno, me gustas Bella –respondió sin pudor- no quiero que te hagan daño, aunque estando con esos chupasangres sea mas que evidente que atraen a los problemas.

Trate de decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta.

-T-tu…lo sabias? –conseguí articular.

-Siempre lo e sabido Bella, no soy tonto y tengo mis instintos, capto su olor desde muy lejos. Y ese asqueroso olor siempre esta presente en ti. Parece que estas pegada a ellos siempre.

Arrugo la nariz y me miro fijamente. Trate de descifrar su mirada sin éxito.

-Bueno vivimos en la misma casa y…

-No hablo de eso –me corto- e visto como te mira y como te toca el menor de los Cullen…le quieres?

Agache la cabeza y trague saliva.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Jacob había cogido mis manos poniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza aprisionándolas con las suyas.

-Jac…

-Le quieres?!!

Percibí su suave aliento sobre mi, trate de apartar la cara, pero la intensidad de sus ojos me lo impidió.

Durante un segundo mi cerebro se colapso, tenerlo tan cerca me turbaba, pero cuando solté el aire de pronto todo volvió a funcionar correctamente, el no efectuaba ni una milésima parte de embrujo que Edward hacia sobre mi cada vez que me miraba.

-Le amo…-susurre.

Entonces me miro con los ojos como platos, no esperaba esa respuesta. Se aparto durante un momento, pensé que me soltaría y espere paciente, pero de pronto se abalanzo sobre mi sonriendo de forma malévola y me beso.

Me quede totalmente paralizada sin saber que hacer, una espesa niebla se había adueñado de mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

Instintivamente coloque mis manos en sus hombros y empuje, pero cuanto mas trataba de zafarme el mas se pegaba a mi. Ya no quedaba espacio entre los dos, gemí angustiada y me pregunte cuando no había visto esa faceta suya.

Levante la pierna para propinarle una patada en sus partes como Emmet me había enseñado pero aprisiono sus piernas con las mías.

Trate de gritar, pero su lengua jugueteaba dentro de mi boca, por un momento sentí las clásicas mariposas en el estomago que solo surgían cuando Edward me tocaba.

Fue tan solo un segundo el que me rendí y cuando Jacob estuvo seguro de ello levante el puño y…

PLAS!!

Levante las cejas sorprendida de que no fuera mi puño el que impactara contra la mejilla de Jacob apartándolo de mi.

Mire hacia mi derecha, de donde había provenido el golpe y unos ojos dorados refulgentes de ira me observaron durante un momento.

-No vuelvas a tocarla… es mas… no vuelvas a acercarte a ella…

El muchacho de pelo cobrizo que acaba de aparecer allí me agarro de la mano con fuerza y tiro de mi.

En cuando sus fríos dedos se ciñeron alrededor de mi muñeca el tiempo pareció volver a moverse.

Solo escuche una risita tras de mi cuando doble la esquina.

-E-Edward… -conseguí murmurar jadeando.

El pareció volver en si, se paso tan rápidamente que choque contra su espalda.

Me detuve mirando su espalda sin saber que hacer, me sentía mal por que me hubiera visto besando a otro y la culpa me regodeo por dentro aun sabiendo que no había sido culpa mía.

Fui a hablar, pero la típica pregunta de: "¿Que haces aquí?" No haría nada bueno, el podría pensar que había sido cosa mía lo del beso y que el me molestaba.

Se giro lentamente, pensé que vería tristeza, incomprensión o pregunta en sus ojos, pero solo pude ver que se habían oscurecido hasta tal punto que parecían dos pozos de tinieblas.

-No debías haberte quedado a solas con el…-susurro entre dientes.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no quería gritarme ni enfadarse conmigo y lo estaba callando.

Entonces me lance de un salto a sus brazos aliviada.

No pareció entender mi reacción y al principio paso sus brazos torpemente por mis hombros reconfortándome, pero después me apretó contra el con necesidad.

Sin mediar mas palabras pues no hacían falta entramos en el coche.

-Edward, como es que has venido? Debías estar descansando –le reprendí.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor –respondió suspirando- además Carlisle me dijo que la vieja Dannia había llamado, dijo que quería verte. No podía quedarme en la cama mirando como ibas a ver a esa bruja.

-No seas tan malo con ella –exclame riendo- Dannia consiguió hacer el liquido para tu herida, si no llega a ser por ella…

Observe como nos adentrábamos en el bosque por aquel camino pedregoso que recordaba con claridad y al rato estuvimos frente a la chabola de la hechicera.

-Edward no se si es buena idea que tu entr…

-Quiero agradecerle lo que hizo –exclamo cortándome con una sonrisa.

Asentí febrilmente asustada y entre tras el por la puerta, Dannia seguía en la misma postura como la habíamos dejado, su cabello blanco estaba desperdigado como la nieve sobre las mantas y los cojines, se respiraba un aroma extraño, incienso con frutas y hiervas que volvió a hacerme estornudar.

Ambos nos sentamos en algunos cojines que parecían dispuestos para ello.

-A que habéis venido? –pregunto la vieja con una mirada suspicaz- aun no te he llamado… -me miro a los ojos. Baje la mirada y enrojecí, sus ojos blanquecinos parecían contener toda la sabiduría del mundo y ella aunque decrepita emanaba un gran poder que hasta yo podía sentir.

-Quería darte las gracias Dannia, me salvasteis la vida, las dos.

-Vamos muchacho, guárdate tus halagos para ella, ahora que puedes…

Sus palabras sonaron un tanto proféticas y me cortaron durante un segundo la respiración.

-Que quieres decir? –pregunte temerosa. Edward a mi lado parecía esperar también una respuesta.

-Da igual niña, ya lo descubriréis –su sonrisa se hizo aun mas ancha- ahora Edward, me gustaría hablar a solas con ella…

El chico pareció reticente a aceptar su oferta y me miro interrogándome con la mirada, yo asentí.

En cuanto se marcho ella hablo con voz clara y temblorosa.

-No se lo has dicho verdad? –pregunto- lo de que te vas a convertir en hechicera…

Negué lentamente.

-No se como se lo va a tomar, supongo que intentara evitarlo, todo lo que sea alterar mi cuerpo o mi edad o algo así no le gusta…

Dannia asintió.

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí podremos iniciarte en un momento, es algo sencillo, cuanto antes lo hagamos antes podrás empezar a concebir tus dones.

-D-Dannia, esto me da… miedo… no se que puede pasar si… -comencé temblando, pero ella me corto.

-Es lo que acordamos Bella… este es el precio por salvarle… además no te hará daño…

La estudie durante un segundo, su semblante estaba tranquilo, y en sus ojos no había rastro de engaño.

-Tranquila pequeña, no haría esto si no supiera que va a ser para bien…

Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron mas de lo que pude aparentar.

-Siéntate a mi lado –expuso la mujer.

Hice lo que me decía. Me miro un segundo a los ojos con calma, después alzo una mano arrugada y la puso sobre mi frente, fue una milésima, pero vi como una chispa dorada caía de sus dedos y se disolvía ante mis ojos.

Parpadee varias veces pero no vi nada mas, me sentía extraña, el corazón me decía que algo había cambiado.

Mire a Dannia para cuestionarle pero mi vista se volvió borrosa, me maree durante un momento. Apoye la mano encima de otra cojín y trate de no hiperventilar.

-Tranquila Bella… relájate, no trates de expulsarla…

La voz resonaba en mi cabeza, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba entrando en mi cuerpo era cierto que mi mente lo estaba rechazando, me sentía como si tuviera una aguja clavada en el cerebro tratando de inyectar algo en el.

De pronto la imagen del rostro de Edward se formo inconsciente en mi cabeza, como una aparición divina, calmándome, diciéndome que todo iba bien, entonces sonreí.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los de Dannia, carentes de color.

Seguía en la misma posición.

-Que a pasado? -pregunte quitándome con la mano la capa de sudor frío de mi frente.

-Ya te has iniciado… -susurro sonriente, parecía cansada- aprenderás a hacer cosas sorprendentes, yo te enseñare… pero ahora ambas debemos descansar…

Yo no me sentía cansada, todo lo contrario, me sentía extraña, como llena de vitalidad.

Fui a levantarme, pero de pronto las fuerzas me abandonaron de golpe, caí sentada de rodillas.

Dannia murmuro el nombre de Edward y este entro al segundo, al verme en ese estado lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a la vieja antes de cogerme en brazos.

Volvimos casa rápidamente, Edward conducía sobrepasando los límites de velocidad, pero sin estrellarse con nada por supuesto.

-Te a hecho algo Bella? –pregunto mientras me volvía a coger en brazos para entrar a la casa, por alguna extraña razón mis piernas habían decidido no volver a funcionar- no se, te noto diferente… es algo raro… eres la misma pero… diferente, no se como explicarlo.

Asentí, yo también me notaba rara, esa una sensación peculiar, como si pudiera observar las cosas con mucha mayor claridad que de costumbre.

Deseche la idea, seguramente estaba cansada, hacia semanas que no dormía bien y me estaba afectando, eso era todo.

-Bella, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Esme al verme –estas pálida…

-Si, si, estoy bien…

Era cosa mía o el pelo de Esme era de color mas acaramelado de cómo yo lo veía antes?

Aparte ese pensamiento de mi cabeza con una sacudida, que sin darme cuenta fue a parar al pecho de Edward.

Sentí como si me golpeara la cabeza con una pared de cemento armado y me frote el sitio donde seguro me saldría un chichón mas tarde.

-Que haces? –pregunto el golpeado alzando una ceja.

-Intentaba quitarme una idea de la cabeza-susurre sonrojada a mas no poder.

Todos saltaron en carcajadas.

-Asi eres de torpe, si cada vez que quieres olvidar alguna idea te das cabezazos contra algo…-exclamo Emmet riendo.

Me encamine a mi cuarto agotada después de ponerles morritos. Me duche como pude, pues los parpados se me caían de sueño, me puse una simple camiseta y mi ropa interior, entonces me metí en la cama.

Llame a Edward sin apenas alzar la voz, sabia que me oiría.

Al momento entro en la habitación silenciosamente y se acostó junto a mi rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Entonces sentí que podía morir de paz en cualquier momento y me sentí tremendamente feliz.

-Te amo…-susurro Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

Le conteste solo moviendo los labios y lo ultimo que observe antes de quedarme dormida fue su perfecta sonrisa y sus ojos dorados refulgiendo de amor.

Desperté de un golpe. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible donde Edward caía por un acantilado y yo no podía alcanzarlo.

Trate de calmar mi respiración y me quite el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Observe el reloj de la mesilla y descubrí que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer. El no estaba en la habitación.

Algo me llamo la atención, no fue como si algo hubiera cambiado, era una sensación de alerta, como si sonara una sirena en su cabeza.

Me levante lentamente tratando de desechar esa idea de mi cabeza, no había nada diferente, todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba bien, sin embargo algo en mi estomago se retorcía como una serpiente.

-Bella!! –grito Alice al entrar corriendo en la habitación- … Edward…

Nada mas oír ese nombre el corazón me dio un vuelco, no necesito agarrarme del brazo como lo hizo para que la siguiera escaleras abajo en pijama y con el pelo parecido a un nido de palomas.

-Tenemos que llegar a tiempo! –exclamo Jasper saliendo como una ráfaga de viento por la puerta de entrada.

No entendí nada, pero al montarme a toda prisa en el Jeep de Emmet pregunte que era lo que iba mal.

-Edward salio esta noche, a recibido un mensaje de alguien –susurro Jasper en el asiento delantero visiblemente preocupado.

-Alguien? –inquirí creyendo saber por donde iba.

-Licanos…

-Corre Emmet, no nos queda tiempo! –chillo Alice de los nervios.

-Que has visto Alice? –pregunte angustiada.

-…Edward… esta luchando contra un licántropo… a raíz de, bueno… lo que paso ayer en el pasillo de clase…

-Jacob…-susurre- lo viste?

La chica asintió.

-Se lo dije a Edward y fue corriendo…Emmet, no vamos a llegar a tiempo…

Trague saliva, por un momento el flash de mi sueño tuvo algún significado, pero no llegue a poder pensar con claridad, llegamos a la playa, el mar estaba embravecido y las olas eran altas y salvajes.

Corrimos por el estrecho sendero que llevaba a los acantilados, la respiración se me acelero y cuando llegamos arriba estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Pude observar como con el cielo cubierto con una espesa capa de nubes negras dos cuerpos luchaban sin mas arma que sus propias manos.

El cuerpo menudo de Edward apenas era visible comparado con el del gran licántropo cubierto de pelo marrón y rugiente.

Parecían en desigualdad de condiciones para ojo inexperto, pero todos sabíamos que cada uno no era superior al otro.

-JBlack!! Edward parad!! –grito Alice nerviosa.

-Edward… susurre sin darme cuenta de que me oiría. Tuvo un fallo, un despiste cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos durante un momento.

La garra de el medio lobo se alzo. Agarro del cuello al vampiro y lo levanto sin esfuerzo, la otra mano se encontró con su pecho. La camisa que llevaba se desgarro y tres profundos surcos rompieron su preciosa miel de mármol.

Solté un alarido, pero no estaba preparada para lo que ocurriría a continuación. Intente correr hacia ellos, varios brazos fríos y muertos se cernieron a mi alrededor impidiéndomelo

Grite, patalee para que me soltaran pero era inútil.

Ellos siguieron peleando, ignorando mi angustia. Algo funesto iba a ocurrir.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar el licántropo rompió la rama de un árbol, la alzo con saña y con un crujido… la clavo en el hombro izquierdo de Edward.

El muchacho ahogo un quejido, hizo una mueca de dolor, entonces Jacob arremetió contra el… y lo lanzo por el acantilado.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse entonces, me revolví y conseguí llegar corriendo al borde, gritando, chillando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando asome la cabeza por la pared rocosa solo pude ver un circulo de espuma en el agua negra, después… nada.

-no…no…no, no, no, no NO!!!-grite angustiada- EDWARD!!! EDWARD!!!

Espere su respuesta, la que fuera, un simple suspiro, una burbuja, algo que me indicara que no lo había perdido. Nada.

Trate de moverme, de levantarme, de lanzarme tras de el, pero solo pude quedarme allí sentada, observando el mar, como una estatua sin vida.

Percibí algo a mi espalda, ruidos, gruñidos, varios golpes y al final solo silencio.

No era consciente de que el fuerte viento me agitaba la ropa con furia, de que con una ráfaga fuerte seria capaz de tirarme al mar, no era consciente de que Alice me estaba abrazando por detrás, ni de que Emmet y Jasper gritaban al mar. Solo era consciente de que estaba a punto de morir de dolor. Estaba segura de que mi corazón había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por mil cuchillos que se clavaban en mi pecho.

Para mi paso un segundo, segui esperando ver su cabeza aparecer sobre la superficie oscura del agua.

-Vamos Bella…vamos… han pasado mas de 3 horas…Emmet y Jasper han ido a buscarlo, también Carlisle… por favor… -susurraba alguien a mi oído. Esme?

No note como unos brazos me alzaban y me metían en el coche, pero cuando observe alejarse el acantilado por la ventanilla pensé que me desharía en llantos, la tristeza que sentía era inexplicable, pero ninguna lagrima acudió a mis ojos, ningún picor familiar me estremeció los parpados, solo me quede allí, mirando al frente, como una autista.

Mi cerebro, mis pensamientos se habían paralizado, solo una frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza:

"Se ha ido"

Para mi el tiempo paso a intervalos irregulares desde ese momento, había veces que pasaba o otras veces parecía como si estuviera inconsciente.

No Salí de mi habitación desde entonces, había veces en las que mi conciencia me jugaba malas pasadas y la figura de Edward se paseaba despreocupadamente por el cuarto, pero justo cuando se acercaba a tocarme desaparecía tan rápido que me era imposible decir nada.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, para mi fueron segundos, minutos, pero de vez en cuando Esme subía con alguna bandeja llena de comida que volvía a llevarse intacta.

Y así pasaron los días.

Uno tras otro.

Un día, creo que después de pasar una semana baje a la cocina a devolver la bandeja y oí sus voces.

-No lo habéis encontrado?

-No…

-Y si el ha…

-El es fuerte!! No podría haber muer…

Entonces entre a la cocina pasando al lado de todos ellos, sin mirar nada en concreto.

Escuche sus voces hablando sobre algo ,sobre mi o mi estado, pero tampoco lo oi, volví a mi habitación de nuevo.

Era como un cascaron vacío. Me duche y al salir me vi reflejada en el espejo, o un burdo intento de mi, ojeras mas profundas que las de los Cullen se habían instalado bajo mis parpados, estaba mas delgada y mucho mas pálida, pero lo mas peculiar eran mis ojos, antes tenían un brillo chispeante, ahora me recordaron vagamente a los ojos de Dannia, no brillaban, solo tenían como un delgado manto blanquecino tapando cualquier asomo de vida.

Aparte la vista el espejo y volví a la cama, pero minutos después Alice entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a mi.

-Bella… mmm voy a ir al grano, creo que deberías volver a clase,, aquí solo… te haces mas daño…y Esme esta preocupada, dice que vas a enfermar… tiene razón…

La mire por un momento a los ojos, pero ver el tono dorado liquido de ellos hizo que el corazón comenzar a sangrar de nuevo.

-Lo siento…-susurro con un suspiro lastimero- me e disculpado con todos… pero debería de haberlo echo antes contigo…siento no haber llegado antes… siento no haber podido evitarlo…

Yo no pude moverme, pero observe como sus hombros temblaban, no lloraba, pelo sabia que estaba sufriendo.

Puse mi mano encima de su cabeza y acaricie brevemente su cabello.

-Lo siento Bella… lo siento tanto…

Me abrazo la cintura hundiendo su rostro contra mi abdomen, yo solo pude revolver su pelo con mis dedos, esperando que se calmara.

Entonces puso una de sus blanquísimas manos en mi pecho y me observó. No se que vería en mis ojos, solo que se levanto de un salto como asustada y dijo torpemente.

-Vi-vístete… tenemos que volver a clase.

Me levante y me vestí despacio, como una autómata, sin saber lo que hacia.

Después baje al porche, como cada día.

Allí vi a los demás, me esperaban, pero no me importo, ya no me importaba absolutamente nada.

Al entrar a clase fui consciente de que todos mis compañeros se giraron a mirarme.

-Bella, te has enterado? –pregunto Jess cuando me senté a su lado- Jacob Black a desaparecido, desde hace una semana que no se sabe nada de el.

Al mencionar ese nombre algo se revolvió en mi estomago y reprimí una nausea.

-Estas bien? –inquirió Angela- aun estas enferma?

Asentí sin mucha convicción, la suficiente para que me dejaran en paz.

En biología me negué a sentarme en mi sitio habitual y fui al fondo de la clase al lado de una chica.

Durante los días siguientes evite pasar por ciertos sitios, la terraza, la ventana grande del tercer piso donde nos sentábamos, los bancos del patio, la cafetería…y sobretodo su habitación.

Sentía que si traspasaba la puerta de esos lugares y el no estaba allí para recibirme me desmoronaría, acabaría por aceptar que el no iba a volver, y eso no podría soportarlo.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando, todas las tarde Emmet y Jaspet iban a la playa a rastrear, y todas las noches volvían con las manos vacías. Y todas las noches yo dormía con el pecho vacío y la mente llena de pesadillas.

No calcule el tiempo que paso, pero las vacaciones de verano se acercaron, y el cielo se volvió cada vez mas luminoso, seguía lloviendo a intervalos regulares, pero el calor fue asentándose en Forks.

-No has venido a verme en mucho tiempo Bella…-susurro una tarde Dannia sentada en el suelo de su choza- Has cambiado…

-Tu lo sabias verdad? –pregunte sin ningún tono.

La mujer asintió mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabia que os separaríais, pero no que eso causaría tan catástrofe en ti…

Desvié la mirada, ella estaba enfadada, podía percibirlo. Podía percibir muy bien las emociones de los demás desde que me había iniciado. Había descubierto que cuando me enfadaba o sentía temor el elemento natural que tuviera mas cerca reaccionaba.

Hace tres días habían ido a la playa con una gran tormenta y cuando una ola iba a arrastrarlos esta se había partido en dos y había vuelto al mar como por arte de magia. Y el día anterior mismo Esme había descuidado un momento la cocina y una bandeja demasiado cerca del fuego había comenzado a arder. Me entro el pánico y no se sabe como el fuego se extinguió solo como si no tuviera mas gana de causar daños.

Todo eso Dannia ya lo sabía, según ella mis dones se manifestaban primero ligados a mis emociones y después a mis deseos.

También me había percatado de que la mujer parecía mas vieja cada vez que la veía, parecía como si poco a poco la vida fuera escapando de su frágil cuerpo hasta reducirlo.

Observe mi pulsera de plata, huérfana de piedra y fruti el ceño antes de que lo recuerdos me sobrevinieran.

-No puedes dejar que te afecte tanto! Tus dones jamás se manifestaran si albergas tanta oscuridad en tu alma…

Suspire, había oído ese discurso mil veces, y trato de calmarse, de encontrar algo de felicidad, un retazo de paz en su interior, pero solo encontró tinieblas y agonía.

Fui a levantarme pero la mujer grito.

-No ignores mis consejos criatura!! Por mucho que Edward haya muerto tu sigues aquí y eres una Hechicera!

Tras esa ultima frase pude oír el crujido de algo dentro de mi, me levante.

-YA LO SE! –grite a mi vez mientras salía de la casucha.

Me exasperaba, parecía cada vez mas impaciente porque mis poderes salieran a la luz, pero me sentí incapaz de liberarlos, me sentía incapaz de hacer algún esfuerzo con mi espíritu o con mi alma, ya estaban demasiado heridos.

Volví a dentro del coche y arranque, Carlisle me había comprado un deportivo azul para tener mi propio transporte. No sabia si lo había echo por darme algún capricho o porque me veía hecha polvo y sinceramente no me importaba.

Según me había dicho Esme habían pasado algo mas de 4 meses desde que… bueno desde que pasó. Y sinceramente habían sido los 4 meses mas largos y dolorosos de mi vida.

Me encamine sin mirar nada en concreto hacia la casa de nuevo y antes de que llegara se puso a llover.

Baje del coche, enfadada por la reacción de la bruja y cuando salí ni las gotas de lluvia se atrevieron a caer sobre mi. Como si una especie de manto invisible me protegiera de ellas.

Entre completamente seca a la casa y me pregunte donde estarían todos. Pero fue algo vago, sin sentir, como pudiera hacer esa pregunta un ordenador o un frigorífico.

Al entrar en el salón oscuro y poco iluminado vi una nota encima de la mesa.

"Alice ha visto algo, no te muevas de la casa, volveremos en cuanto podamos.

-Carlisle-"

La nota me resulto extraña y trate de leer entre líneas el significado de aquella salida casi nocturna, pero desistí. Me fui a la ducha y pronto el olor a fresas de mi champú inundo todo el baño.

Salí y me enfunde en unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta cualquiera.

Al bajar a la cocina localice a Esme sentada en el salón con semblante serio.

-Que ocurre? –pregunte con voz impersonal.

-Alice tuvo una visión, Jacob alerto a los hombres lobos de La Push, y vendrian hacia aquí, según ellos hemos roto el pacto.

-Que pacto?

-No entrar en las tierras del otro, ni nosotros vamos a La Reserva ni ellos vienen aquí. Pero claro, tu eres como una de los nuestros así que…

Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi estomago, una ligera calidez que pasado un rato desapareció.

Al entrar Jasper y Emmet por la puerta ya supe que algo no iba bien, sus rostros estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación.

-Que vamos a hacer? –inquirió Rosalie con un suspiro.

-Vendrán aquí, lo han tomado como una gran ofensa… además en joven Black a delatado que fue Bella quien le corto el pelo, eso los a enfurecido aun mas… -contesto el cabeza de familia.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo no? –Esme se retorció la falda angustiada.

El asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Cuando vendrán? –mi voz sonó tosca y bruta comparada con la suya.

-Supongo que mañana a la salida del sol o a finales de esta noche, no se les veía cara de poder esperar… -susurro.

Asentí y volví a mi habitación. Al pasar por su puerta volvió a inundarme ese sentimiento de vacío, como si algo se comiera mis entrañas.

Me tumbe en la cama abrazando la almohada como cada noche, pero esta noche no pude dormir, había algo en el ambiente que me perturbaba, algo que no sabia describir, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto mas pesado por la tensión.

Sin darme cuenta, sin pensar en nada y con el dolor de mi pecho más acuciante que nunca amaneció.

Al oír como la puerta de la habitación de Emmet y Rosalie se habría con un portazo me levante mas alerta que nunca.

Baje la escalera tras ellos cautelosa y pude percibir las voces en la calle.

Me asome por la ventana, varios coches aparcados en la entrada impedían el paso a la explanada de hierva verde y varios hombres hablaban con Carlisle demasiado deprisa para que yo los entendiera.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme salí y me coloque entre los dos hermanos Cullen.

-Esa humana es la que corto mi pelo para salvar a un chupasangre! –grito la voz del hermano de Jacob entre los hombres- y por su culpa Jacob esta gravemente herido!

-Jacob Black nos ataco primero!! –grito Emmet furioso.

-Basta –exclamó Carlisle con autoridad- el que haya hecho o dejado de hacer nos trae ahora sin cuidado, tener esto en cuenta, Jacob Black esta vivo… sin embargo Edward…

Sus palabras se quedaron ahí, no hubo necesidad de nada más y todos guardaron silencio.

Al oír ese nombre se me abraso la garganta y tuve que bajar la mirada. Carlisle era el único de la familia que había conservado las esperanzas de que su hijo estuviera vivo, sin embargo acababa de decir abiertamente que no iba a volver. Aquello me golpeo, no tanto como cuando lo vi caer, pero aun así mi cerebro se emboto.

-Eliminamos a la muchacha y todo se solucionara –susurro uno de los hombres lobo.

-Ni sueñes que vas a tocarla –dijo Alice rabiosa.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, Jasper me empujo hacia un lado y caí limpiamente sobre la hierva mientras el se quitaba de encima a uno de ellos en plena transformación.

Cada uno libraba su batalla contra quien podía, no pude ver nada, no pude pensar nada.

Vi como uno de los licántropos se abalanzaba sobre mi son las garras por delante, oi a alguien gritar que me apartase, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme un gran muro de tierra se interpuso haciendo que se estrellara contra el.

Todos ahogaron un grito y me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Me levante sacudiendo el polvo de mi ropa y levante la cabeza desafiante.

-Una Hechicera….-susurro uno de ellos temeroso.

-No –le corregí- una hechicera cabreada…

Alce la mano despiadadamente y durante un segundo lo olvide todo, me entregue al inmenso poder que antes no tenía y que parecía brotar de mi como un río desbocado.

Desplegué los dedos entrecerrando los ojos y de pronto un gran muro de tierra lanzo a todos los hombres lobos hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar una sonrisa de jubilo algo me golpeo por detrás haciéndome caer con la cabeza sangrando.

Levante la vista que se me volvió borrosa en un momento y observe como mi atacante iba a asestar otro golpe, pero antes de que pudiera pararlo alguien lo intercepto por mi. No pude ver su rostro que estaba a contraluz, solo oír su voz. Una voz que había evocado tantas veces en mi memoria, una voz de miel y terciopelo que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Una voz que ya había desistido de poder volver a oír.

-No la volverás a tocar…

Fue una simple amenaza, ni siquiera fue dicha con odio ni con furia, pero el hombre se aparto asustado.

Entonces como si de uno de mis sueños se tratara Edward descendió, siempre tan perfecto , tan dulce que reproche a mis recuerdos por no haberle hecho justicia en absoluto. Entonces sentí que el dolor de mi pecho me desgarraba por dentro.

Mi cerebro no podía dejar de pensar que era una alucinación, pero por algún motivo yo sabia que no lo era.

Entonces tiro de mi, me hizo levantar y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pensé que me rompería. Peor me aferre a el, como si fuera lo único que me salvaría de la catástrofe.

Me oi a mi misma suspirar diciendo su nombre, como una plegaria que cada vez se volvía mas acuciante, mas necesitada.

Sentí como las lagrimas me quemaban en mis ojos, quise gritar y sollozar hasta que me quedara exhausta pero me contuve mientras aspiraba su aroma, el de siempre, el que yo tanto había echado en falta en todo ese tiempo.

No escuche a los hombres lobo irse, ni siquiera oí el motor de sus coches cuando se alejaron, solo podía ver al dueño de mi corazón besándome, repitiéndome todo el tiempo palabras que tenían tanto significado como la vida misma.

Fui consciente de cómo me llevaba arriba, y allí en la penumbra de mi habitación, de mi cama di rienda suelta a mis emociones, y llore, y gemí y le abrace hasta que me quede sin lagrimas, hasta que cansada me acuno en sus fuertes brazos y me calme.

Fue entonces cuando me fije en el, iba sucio, con manchas en la ropa llena de sal y arena, el pelo revuelto y varias manchas de sangre reseca aquí y allá.

Sus ojos parecían cansados pero al ver el oro liquido de sus pupilas brillar con tanta intensidad volvió el trozo de corazón que me faltaba. Como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. Como si nunca se hubiera roto.

Edward pareció observarme con la misma intensidad, pero por la gravedad de su mirada supe que algo no iba bien.

-Bella… que te han hecho? –pregunto con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Baje la vista, había percibido lo que yo veía cada mañana frente al espejo, mi propia devastación. Por un momento me avergoncé de haberme derrumbado de esa manera, pero que podía hacer?

-…oh… Bella…

Me abrazo de nuevo, tratando de hacer que me sintiera mejor, pero el había vuelto, no sabia como, pero había derrotado a la muerte para volver a mi lado. Eso valía mas que todo.

-Debería asearme un poco… -susurro en mi oído- espérame…

Asentí y me quede tumbada en la cama. Le escuche meterse en la ducha y abrir el grifo, entonces recordé que no había puesto toallas limpias así que me levante de un salto y entre al cuarto de baño con varias en las manos, pero lo que encontré me dejo sin aliento.

Allí estaba el, completamente empapado, debajo del chorro del agua, como si fuera una aparición de un ángel precioso. No pude apartar la vista de el, entonces lo que hizo me dejo aun mas sorprendida si cabía. Mientras observaba que se había metido a la ducha con los boxers puestos se giro hacia mi y me observo con una mezcla entre diversión y picardía, entonces me tendió la mano.

Se me cayeron todas las toallas, estuve segura, pero había soñado tantas veces con que el me volvía a acoger en sus brazos que en contra de toda razón me metí con el bajo el grifo del agua, con ropa incluida.

La bañera se lleno al poco rato y sin darme cuenta cuando me fije ya estaba en ropa interior.

No pude ver nada, entre las lagrimas que empañaban mis ojos y sus caricias recorriendo mi cuerpo me abandone a lo que mi corazón deseaba, apartando a mi mente a un lado.

-…no sabes por lo que e pasado al no estar contigo… -murmuro besando mi pelo. Se había acostado cuan largo era en la bañera y yo estaba acostada encima de el, abrazando su torso desnudo y llenándolo de mis caricias.

-Donde has estado? –pregunte alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No quieras estropear el momento –me beso, y sus palabras se perdieron entre el y yo, pues hizo que me sentara encima de el para ahondar aun mas el beso. Me sentí agradecida por ello, no quería volver a separarme jamás de el.

-Porque te estabas duchando con… ropa interior? –pregunte cohibida.

-Porque sabría que vendrías…y si hubiera estado completamente desnudo no habrías accedido a bañarte conmigo…

Me estremecí cuando sus besos pasaron de mis labios al cuello, clavícula y hombro, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Solté un suspiro cuando mis dedos se crisparon enredándose en su pelo.

Lo note forcejear con mi sujetador mojado, entonces una chispa de lucidez ilumino mi cabeza un momento y me sonroje como no me había sonrojado nunca.

-E…Edward…. –susurré cogiendo sus manos entre las mías.

Me observo con una intensidad acuciante, se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa y me atrajo hacia si para besarme.

Agradecí que no llegáramos a mas, no me sentía preparada para dar ese paso, supuse que el tampoco aunque sintiera ese deseo, y antes debería informarme un poco acerca de esas cosas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Bella as visto a Ed…?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, unos Emmet y Jasper nos miraban atónitos.

-Intente impedirles que subieran! –exclamo Alice detrás de ellos. Por su expresión ya había visto lo que iba a pasar.

-Edward! Así se hace hermanito!! –grito el mas mayor lanzando un silbido.

El susodicho con una velocidad increíble me movió hasta ponerme de pie tras el.

-Vaya, no sabia que tuvierais… ese tipo de… -fue a decir Jasper riendo, pero Edward les hizo callar.

-Fuera…

La palabra contenía tanta furia que no dudaron, salieron aun sonriendo sin hacer ruido.

Edward me tendió una toalla y envolví mi cuerpo semi desnudo con ella, entonces me percate de lo que acaba de pasar, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y baje la cabeza avergonzada.

-Te arrepientes de… -pregunto Edward girándose para observarme, haciéndome estremecer por el tono picante de su voz.

Negué un segundo.

-No, solo… me avergüenza que me vieras…

Mis palabras me sonaron como si fuera una niña pequeña y fruncí el ceño, pero entonces sus brazos se enroscaron en torno a mi, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro con suavidad.

-Aun no tienes idea del efecto que causas en mi…

Trague saliva, sus palabras sonaron urgentes, imponentes, como si quisiera constatar el hecho.

-No tienes idea de lo… preciosa que eres en todos los sentidos…

Me apreté rápidamente contra sus brazos y lo bese en los labios, fugazmente, apenas nos rozamos, pero una chispa de electricidad me recorrió entera y fue suficiente.

-Te dejare vestirte…-murmuro sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Cuando desapareció tras la puerta solté todo el aire de golpe y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos para intentar calmar el rubor.

Me puse el uniforme, pero conforme terminaba de vestirme sentí que después de haber estado así con Edward necesitaba mas. Era como si me hubieran dado una gota de agua en el desierto y tuviera la fuente al lado. Estaba sedienta de el.

Entonces corrí como una loca a su habitación, lo pille a medio vestir abrochándose los botones de la camisa, me miro alzando las cejas ante la intromisión, pero yo solo pude abalanzarme sobre el hasta que caímos uno encima del otro en su cama, entonces le bese con pasión, bebiendo de el.

Segundos después me levante y salí sin decir nada.

Pude imaginarme su cara y solté una risita, entonces baje riendo a desayunar.

Todos se alegraron mucho al verme mas contenta, estos últimos meses habían sido… bastante malos para todos, pero parecía que yo había sido la única que me había hundido hasta el fondo.

Tras tomar mi cuenco de cereales habitual me levante y lo fregué, entonces Esme se me puso detrás.

-Me alegro que estés mejor Bella… hacia mucho tiempo que no desayunabas…

Entonces me acorde de que desde que Edward… no había vuelto a poder desayunar, se me revolvía el estomago con las pesadillas de cada noche.

Suspire con una sonrisa incomoda, era increíble la poca cuenta que me había dado de que los estaba preocupando a todos.

Entonces mientras esperaba en el porche a Edward lo pude escuchar hablando con Carlisle.

-…parece estar recuperándose poco a poco, pero ayer lo que vi en su mirada… Carlisle como estuvo?

La voz de mi padre resonó clara y limpia.

-Edward…que viste exactamente en sus ojos?

Un segundo de silencio.

-Oscuridad… tiniebla, tristeza…todos los sentimientos malos del mundo reunidos en sus ojos… me dio mucho miedo…

Me estremecí involuntariamente y me apoye contra la pared.

-Creíamos que moriría… dejo de hablar, de comer, de dormir… era como si… como una cáscara vacía, como si tu te hubieras llevado su interior contigo… como si hubiera muerto contigo… Esme pensó que habría que hospitalizarla, yo… no hubiera podido soportar otra perdida hijo…

-Tan mal estuvo? –pregunto la voz de Edward temerosa por la respuesta.

-Cielo –intervino la voz de Esme calida y dulce como siempre- tu sabes con certeza que si ella muriera morirías con ella, bueno pues ten también la certeza que es un sentimiento mutuo. Ya compartís el mismo corazón.

Sentí en mi pecho un sentimiento que me abrasaba y me costo respirar un segundo, para después soltar todo el aire de golpe, y me sentí como renovada, cargada de fuerzas y energía.

-Donde estuviste? –pregunto de pronto la mujer angustiada.

-Ya os contare luego a todos, ahora llegaremos tarde a clase.

Antes de entrar a clase, como siempre nos sentamos en un banco de la entrada para observar a los demás que iban llegando.

Edward no me soltó la mano en ningún momento y yo estaba encantada con ello.

-Me encanta que hayas vuelto! –grito Alice, pero para mi sorpresa no abrazo a su hermano, sino a mi.

-Q-que? –pregunte sin entender.

-Has estado ausente todo este tiempo, por eso, me alegro que hayas vuelto…

Sonreí tranquilizadora.

-Ahora mas bien tenemos que tener cuidado con los licántropos, no se contentan con que yo siga vivo y Jacob Black herido.

-Por cierto –comencé- que paso con el?

-No te acuerdas Bella? –pregunto Alice alzando suavemente las cejas- cuando Edward callo…Jacob y Emmet se enfrentaron, Emmet lo dejo bastante mal por supuesto, pero después de eso se enfadaron mucho.

Negue con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, bueno.. oi ruidos tras de mi, pero…

Trague saliva al evocar la escena, el dolor había sido tan intenso que me había olvidado de todo, consumiéndome por dentro, matándome.

Llegamos a la escuela, estaba exactamente igual que cuando la deje, los exámenes finales habían terminado y apenas quedaban escasas semanas para el verano, aunque en aquel clima no era demasiado notable, todo seguía igual, era caluroso e incluso un poco asfixiante, no lucia el sol en lo alto así que la espesa capa de nubes del cielo actuaba como un plástico condensando el calor húmedo en las calles.

En todo el día no vi a Jacob ni a ningún Black en el recinto de clase, y cuando le pregunte a Jessica se mostró tan ofendida de que la hubiera ignorado por completo estos cuatro meses que soltó un bufido y me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Hemos oido que lo encontraron en el bosque, que estaba herido por un oso y que estaba grave, pero no sabemos mas de el –susurro Angela con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Le di las gracias y sonreí al evocar a Emmet con el aspecto de un oso.

-Porque no aceptas la oferta de Angela y te vas unos días con ella a la playa? –pregunto Edward un par de días antes de comenzar las vacaciones.

-No quiero dejarte –susurre abrazándome a el.

-Bella…

-No Edward… hemos pasado por mucho, casi te pierdo varias veces… creo que me merezco la recompensa de no apartarme de ti –le replique riendo.

Sonrió agradecido y me beso con cariño, con un brillo extraño en sus preciosos ojos ambarinos.

Se hoyo un gran golpe y un grito en la casa esa misma tarde, y cuando entraron asustados a mi habitación la encontraron completamente encharcada de agua.

-Que a pasado? –inquirió Carlisle.

-Eh… lo siento! –exclame con una sonrisa de disculpa- estaba practicando lo que Dannia me dijo y… creo que me desconcentre un poco …

Me ayudaron a limpiar de agua el cuarto y después volví a practicar con mas cuidado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los hombres lobo parecían haberse calmado, Edward nos había contado lo que le había pasado cuando Jacob lo tiro por el acantilado.

-Fue extraño, fue como si todas mis fuerzas me abandonaran en ese momento, trate de luchar contra la marea, y dado lo que soy debió haberme parecido fácil, pero me hundí, me quede en el fondo tratando de poder salir –había relatado una noche- entonces fue como si me durmiera, como lo que nos hacia Alec, fue como si quedara inconsciente, entonces pude oír claramente un día como el corazón de Bella me llamaba, primero débilmente, pero después resonaba tan fuerte en mi cabeza que tuve que salir de allí, aun débil por el periodo en inactivo, pero pude salir…

Al final no supimos si hablaba en serio o en metáfora, sus palabras fueron muy ambiguas, pero no quisimos insistir mas en el tema.

-Bella, vamos a ir de compras, vienes? –pregunto Rosalie la mañana antes de la fiesta de verano.

-Claro que viene Rose! –grito Alice desde el coche- tenemos que comprarle un vestido!

Me obligaron a ir a pesar de mi reticente negativa.

-No pienso ir al baile que lo sepáis. –solté enfadada.

-Vamos, Edward esta muy ilusionado con bailar contigo.

-Ademas hemos decidido celebrar tu cumpleaños –corroboro la muchacha.

-Pero si es que no tengo ni idea de bailar! –gemí angustiada- y mi cumpleaños fue hace ya varios meses.

-Si, pero Edward no estaba, y puesto que no lo celebramos en su día, lo haremos mañana.

Ahogué una exclamación de frustración mientras bajaba del coche a regañadientes.

Entramos en una tienda que tenia pinta de ser muy cara y una mujer con un acento extraño nos atendió cortésmente. Rosalie fue la primera en elegir puesto que según ella se había enamorado del vestido del escaparate. Era de un precioso color violeta intenso, largo hasta los pies que marcaba su figura, con pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes engarzadas en el bajo de la falda, era con unos tirantes muy finos que contrastaban con su piel extremadamente blanca y fina creando un efecto precioso.

Eligio como una experta unos tacones negros y un pequeño bolso a juego.

Alice escogió entonces un atrevido vestido negro con la espalda descubierta hasta la zona sacro y con un gran escote, luego se hizo con unos tacones y un bolso blancos.

Después de eso ambas me miraron fijamente, yo negué con fuerza la cabeza, entonces ellas se pusieron a buscar por mi.

Alice trajo un vestido verde, después uno color malva, después uno color cereza. Los deseche todos.

Rosalie llego entonces con un vestido azul claro, muy vaporoso que accedí a probármelo porque me encanto el color.

Era de tela de gasa semi transparente con un forro azul debajo, por encima de la rodilla, la falda era con vuelo y caía graciosamente en varios pliegues, la parte de arriba se ajustaba perfectamente a mi espalda dejando ver lo necesario, con los tirantes también de gasa que se ponían bajando los hombros. Me recordó al vestido de Bella, de la película infantil la Bella y la Bestia, entonces fruncí el ceño al ver los parecidos entre esa película y mi vida, pero al evocar el nombre de "Bestia" me enfade, Edward era el ser mas precioso del mundo, no una bestia.

Sonreí tímidamente al salir, Alice revoloteo a mi lado riendo y Rose asintió. Cogimos entonces unas sandalias blancas que se ataban a la pantorrilla y un bolsito largo también blanco.

-Hemos vuelto!-exclamo Alice saliendo del coche con todas las bolsas.

-Hola, mi Bestia sin pelo –dije yo al ver a Edward. Este puso una cara de no comprender, pero al verme reír sonrió.

-Veo que vienes de buen humor.

Asentí sonriendo y sin mediar palabra subí a mi habitación. Estaba muy cansada de todo el día de compras. Edward no tardo en ir a hacerme compañía como de costumbre.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un alboroto en mi habitación. Alice y Rosalie habían entrado como un par de terremotos y trataban de echar a Edward.

-Pero vamos que hacéis? –casi gritaba el susodicho mientras lo empujaban.

-El novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda! –grito Alice riendo.

-O antes del baile… -susurro la rubia.

Al final el muchacho tuvo que desistir y lanzándome una ultima mirada suplicante salio al pasillo para que a la milésima la puerta se cerrara tras el.

El día fue extremadamente extenuante, primero me hicieron un tratamiento facial, la manicura, y demás etcéteras que se suponía que adecentaban a una mujer.

Quede mareada de tantos olores que asegure mentalmente que acabarían con mi olfato, a la tarde sentía el cerebro como embotado y lo atribuí a la mascarilla del pelo que parecía querer sacarme el bulbo raquídeo por las orejas.

-Para lucir… hay que sufrir –exclamó Rosalie solemnemente.

Solté todo el aire de golpe cansada.

-Pues me parece a mi que no voy a lucir nada con lo reventada que me habéis dejado.

Ambas rieron y me dieron una hora de tregua en la que inmediatamente me quede dormida.

No pude salir de mi habitación en todo el día y le eche de menos cada hora, cada minuto.

Al final, cuando ya estuve lista me observe un segundo al espejo y me quede anonadada.

-Vaya, estas guapísima –exclamo Rosalie tras de mi, y eso viniendo de ella era un grandísimo halago.

Espere encontrar la casa revuelta en preparativos, pero la encontré silenciosa, entonces las tres chicas nos metimos en el coche de Rosalie, que de llamativo iba perfecto para la ocasión y llegamos al instituto.

-Ponte esto –susurro Alice tendiéndome un antifaz azul con plumas suaves del mismo color.

-Que? –pregunte sin saber.

.Tu póntelo –me apresuro Rosalie poniéndose otro también.

Y así, las tren enmascaradas entramos al recinto.

Parecía que unos duendes traviesos habían decorado hasta el ultimo rincón con globitos de colores cintas plateadas colgando de techo y virutas de confeti por doquier.

Ahogué una carcajada porque todos parecían demasiado agobiados ante la decoración.

Entramos por lo que debería ser el gimnasio, que ahora estaba cubierto de pancartas y globos.

Tardé un poco mas en entrar, las piernas me temblaban y casi hiperventilaba cuando divise la bola de discoteca que habían instalado en el centro del enorme pabellón.

De pronto una mano sin apenas hacer presión me cogio por la muñeca.

-Me concedéis este baile, dulce dama?

En cuanto escuche su voz aterciopelada y percibí el brillo dorado de sus ojos tras el antifaz negro súper que jamás podría haberme negado aunque me persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

Coloco su brazo rodeándome firmemente por la espalda y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Gracias al cielo era una canción muy lenta y apenas hacían falta movimientos.

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y este acorto la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Para mi fue un segundo, dulce y embriagador, pero en cuanto termino la canción y comenzó una mas rápida nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde se habían instalado todos los Cullen.

Todos los chicos iban con esmoquin impecables como siempre.

Esme lucia un traje verde claro de tubo que marcaba una figura que jamás sospeche que tendría y sonreía francamente como siempre.

Encima de la mesa había varias mascaras de colores y me pregunte porque nadie me había dicho que era un baile de mascaras.

Me senté entre Emmet y Edward y me quite también la mascara.

-Estas preciosa Bella. –susurro Carlisle.

Sonreí y las mejillas se encendieron, sentí los fríos dedos de el chico de pelo cobrizo cogerme de la mano.

-Bueno! –exclamo Esme- ya que hoy es el baile, también es el cumpleaños de Bella, comencemos con los regalos.

Yo intente discutir y trate de hacerles entender que jamás aceptaría mas regalos que el tenerlos a ellos y a Edward.

Abrí el primer paquete rectangular que me pusieron delante, aparte el vistoso lazo verde y saque un conjunto de bufanda y guantes que tenían pinta de ser muy calentitos, suaves y caros. Gratitud de Esme y Carlisle, justo debajo había un gran álbum de fotos vacío.

-Ah eso va adjunto al regalo de tu madre –señalo el rubio tendiéndome otro paquete- te lo envió hace varios meses pero bueno… en esos días ni siquiera lo miraste.

Le mire de forma disculpa y abrí con intensidad el paquete.

Descubrí una cámara nueva envuelta en plástico de burbujas y una nota debajo.

"Felices 17 Bella, este será el primer cumpleaños que no pasemos juntas, espero que inmortalices tu vida en Forks y luego me la enseñes.

-René-"

Sonreí al leer la nota y deje la cámara a un lado dispuesta a usarla luego.

Después vino el de Rosalie que fue un precioso vestido blanco. Luego el de Jasper que fue un equipo de audio para mi habitación, el de Emmet y Alice fue un pequeño trineo para la nieve que agradecí con muchas risas.

El ultimo y a la vez el que mas había esperado fue un tanto desconcertante. Abrí la caja plateada y me encontré con algo conocido una pulsera plateada con un topacio amarillo engarzado.

La levante sorprendida, me resultaba extraño que Edward me regalara dos veces la misma cosa, no era propio de el.

Me observe la muñeca pero para mi sorpresa la pulsera ya no estaba ahí. Rosalie soltó una risita.

La alce y descubrí que era la misma, con una piedra nueva, pero en la parte trasera un grabado que antes no estaba ahí.

"B & E

Eternamente"

Ahogué una exclamación de asombro, gratitud, felicidad y todo a la vez.

Edward cogio mi muñeca entre sus manos y con tranquilidad coloco la pulsera en su lugar, brillo con un titilar mágico durante un segundo.

Sin decir nada a nadie me llevo de nuevo a la pista de baile y cuando me abrazo sus palabras susurradas a mi oído inundaron mi cabeza y mi corazón.

-Me contaron lo que hiciste para salvar mi vida, me contaron lo que Dannia… te hizo…pero has sido tan valiente… has pagado un precio muy alto por mi…y no se como demostrar lo mucho que te… lo agradezco y lo mucho que te amo en estos momentos…

Lo agarre mas fuerte, era como abrazar una piedra, fría y dura, pero con vida al fin y al cabo.

Sabia que todos nos miraban, pero no me importaba, es mas, me sentía completamente segura y tranquila en sus brazos.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… quiero… necesito que me cuentes de que va todo eso de ser hechicera… Carlisle se a mostrado reticente a hablar.

Sabia que ese momento iba a llegar, y que no le gustarían las respuestas que iba a darle.

-Vamos es mi cumpleaños Edward… podemos hablar después…

Por un momento juraría que iba a replicarme con palabras acidas, pero pareció pensárselo y sonrió asintiendo.

-Decidme pues dulce Princesa que deseáis hacer esta linda noche?

Sonreí observando sus ojos.

-Yacer con el dueño de mi corazón y bailar toda la velada mi señor.

El soltó una risita aludido y ante mi sorpresa me cogio en volandas y comenzó a reír

-Edward!!! Edward por favor bájame!! Todo el mundo nos mira!! –efectivamente todos nos observaban sonriendo divertidos ante tal escena- Edward por dios que vergüenza!

Solo se limito a mirarme con sus ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad y al rato me bajo.

Al sentarnos descubrí a Alice echando fotos con la cámara. Carlisle y Esme habían salido a bailar junto con Emmet y Rosalie que parecían engatusar a los demás bailarines con su destreza y gracilidad.

Observe la pulsera brillar levemente en mi muñeca.

-Ciertamente lo que me dijo Esme es cierto… tus ojos han cambiado… -susurro.

Me gire a mirarle y lo descubrí muy cerca de mi rostro con sus iris fijos tercamente en los míos.

-Como? –pregunte ruborizada tratando de que lo aclarara.

-Bueno no es algo físico, no se han vuelto mas grandes o mas pequeños, solo que la luz, la claridad que antes había en ellos se ha ido, no completamente pero… es como si un leve velo oscuro tapara la luz…

Baje la mirada entre descontenta y avergonzada.

-Lo intente vale? –el nudo de mis garganta estrangulo las palabras- sabes que sentí cuando te vi caer? Fue como… como… como si me arrancaran mi conciencia, mi alma, mi corazón, como si el mayor dolor del mundo se hubiera concentrado en mi, me impedía pensar, hablar normalmente…

-Lo se, lo se –me interrumpió tratando de que no pensara en eso- lo siento, no debería haberlo recordado solo es que… Esme me dijo que dabas miedo…que parecías como una muñeca rota, como un robot inhumano…

Asentí observando a los bailarines ejecutar sus pasos fácilmente.

Me acuno con dulzura en sus brazos y yo me abandone a el, a sus caricias y a sus susurros clandestinos.

Cuando el baile termino volvíamos a casa, los pies me dolían tanto que estuve por suplicarle a Edward que me llevara en brazos, pero no quería parecer ni una niña malcriada ni una novia el día de su boda, la segunda opción me asustaba mas que la primera, y en cuanto entramos a casa me descalce soltando una exclamación de alivio.

Había acabado bailando con todos, incluso con Alice que no paro de reírse y marearme dándome vueltas todo el tiempo.

Esme apareció con un tazón con chocolate caliente para mi y aspire su delicioso aroma.

-Bueno, has cambiado de opinión sobre el baile de verano de Fork? –inquirió Rosalie sonriendo.

Me descubrí a mi misma sorprendida porque me hablara directamente, no solía gustarle.

-Bueno… creo que el baile en si no importa, si no la gente que te acompaña.

-Brindo por eso –exclamo Edward sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar un fino rayo de sol me impacto en el ojo, se había colado por la rendija de la ventana y me asome. El cielo estaba de un precioso color rosado que impactaba en las nubes.

Por su parte los trozos de algodón del cielo se volvían naranjas y violetas según el momento, era un espectáculo precioso que no me quería perder.

Deje con cuidado el chocolate un lado y eche a correr cogiendo a Edward de la mano por el camino.

Les hice un seña a los demás para que me siguieran.

-Bella, que pasa? A donde vas? –pregunto el chico sin enterarse.

Me limite a sonreír y jadeando subí todas las escaleras que encontré, hasta después de abrir una pesada puerta de madera llegamos a la terraza.

Suspire satisfecha tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-No importa cuantas veces lo veas –dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio- o cuantos años vivas… siempre sigue siendo tan hermoso e impactante como el primer día.

Sentí los fríos brazos del dueño de mi alma rodeándome, protegiéndome como siempre.

-Eh, tengo una idea, y si nos vamos a la playa? –pregunto Alice inocentemente.

-Gran idea! –grito Jasper- podemos hacer peleas de arena!

-Tu solo piensas en pelear, no? –pregunto Carlisle sonriendo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Yo lo veo bien, pero teniendo en cuenta a Bella por el camino pueden salirnos hombres lobo, zombis, calamares gigantes… -se mofo Edward.

-Cierto! –solté yo- aun así tu me salvarías de todos ellos, no?

El muchacho asintió y me beso en la sien.

-Pues decidido! –dijo la chica morena- nos vamos a la playa!

-Déjame prepararlo un poco Alice, podemos ir a aquella casita al lado de la ensenada a la que fuimos hace unos años.

Carlisle hablaba con ilusión y entendí que a el también le apetecían una vacaciones.

-Bueno, pues hagamos las maletas –susurro Emmet distraído con el pelo de Rose.

Asentí sonriendo, me apetecía mucho la idea de un cambio de aires, pero un sonoro bostezo me delato. Intente taparme la boca con las manos. Demasiado tarde.

-Oh vaya, olvidamos que necesitas descansar, Bella –se disculpo Esme.

-Tu –me señalo Edward- a la cama.

Entrecerré los ojos con malicia.

-Estoy bien, no tengo sueño.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me cogio por la cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo me coloco encima de su hombro.

-Noo!! No quiero dormir!! Bájame!! –gemí dando patadas.

-No seas niña.

Me deje caer cansada, apoyándome en su hombro y mire hacia los Cullen restantes.

-Buenas noches…-susurre con gesto de despedida mientras ellos sonreían.

En cuanto me echo con suavidad encima de la cama me desperece y me hice un ovillo a un lado, no me moleste en quitarme el vestido, ni siquiera pensaba que se arrugaría la tela, si lo hubiera pensado probablemente me habría dado igual.

-Hasta dentro de un rato –susurro el chico besándome.

La habitación dio vueltas un momento y mi corazón se desboco como siempre.

-Hasta dentro de un rato –murmure también sonriendo.

El hundió su rostro en mi cabello desparramado por la almohada abrazándome y así, como siempre me quede profundamente dormida.


	19. Final Dorado

Me desperté, despacio abrí un ojo y para mi sorpresa Edward no estaba allí. Se estaba convirtiendo en una fea costumbre esa.

Me di una ducha rápida y al ponerme mis acostumbrados vaqueros observe que el reloj daba el medio día, aun me sentía algo atontada pero baje corriendo la escalera.

-Ya esta despierta nuestra Bella durmiente! –dijo Alice riendo.

Otra vez comparada con alguien de una película infantil, pensé distraída. Wall Disney no era demasiado imaginativo con los nombres femeninos.

-Emmet y Edward están cargando los coches con las maletas –explico mi padre desde el salón- prepara tu maleta y nos iremos.

Asentí entusiasmada y subí de nuevo, cogi mi maleta verde y la abrí encima de la cama, eche toda la ropa veraniega de mi armario, que no era poca y que había estado guardada desde que llegue, luego eche mis utensilios de baño, varios zapatos y cerré la bolsa con dificultad.

Cuando se abrió la puerta tras de mi grite.

-Cuidado, va a explotar! –señalando la maleta abultada.

La risa de Jasper sonó tras de mi como unas campanillas.

-Que alegre estas hoy! –exclamo sonriendo. Me fije en lo guapo que era también, su cabello rubicundo le daba un aire aun mas albino, y sus ojos dorados eran calidos- da gusto volver a verte reír.

Asentí algo avergonzada, por lo visto todos habían estado muy preocupados por mi.

En cuanto me monte en el coche al lado de Alice pareció como si flotara en una nube, sonreía por todo como una boba.

-Ah si se supone que vamos a la playa vosotros no podréis salir, os descubrirían! –exclame horrorizada por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Tranquila Bella –murmuro Esme desde el asiento delantero- ya hemos pensado en eso, la casa es de una finca privada, y tiene la playa privada también, todo esta cercado con vayas, nadie podrá vernos.

Respire mas tranquila y me dedique a ver el paisaje hasta que en algún momento me quede dormida de nuevo y ya desperté cuando me abrieron la puerta.

Era tarde cuando bajamos del coche, no pude distinguir la casa, solo una fachada en penumbra, alumbrada solo con un par de apliques. El interior era muy bonito, amueblado exquisitamente, con las paredes en blanco inmaculado y el suelo de madera, daba totalmente el aspecto de una casa de playa.

-Uah que recuerdos, parece que fue ayer cuando nos fuimos de aquí –exclamo Emmet riendo mientras entraba las maletas.

-Edward y Bella podían compartir el ático, no? –sugirió Jasper.

Yo asentí, estábamos siempre juntos, era ya casi como compartir habitación o estar casados.

-Por mi esta bien –dijo el menor de la familia- pero antes creo que debería ir a cazar…por si acaso.

Me dio un beso de despedida y al ver mi furtiva mirada triste sonrió.

-Estamos muy cerca del bosque… no tardare.

Era casi media noche cuando termine de colocar la ropa en el enorme armario que compartía con Edward. La habitación era absolutamente preciosa. Las paredes tenian un leve color morado muy clarito que lo hacían acogedor, con un brocado en plata en la parte de arriba de las esquinas, los muebles eran blancos. Una gran cama de matrimonio se erguía imponente en el centro de la habitación, con sabanas de raso azul oscuro.

Había un pequeño balcón redondo con un par de sillitas muy monas y un gran cuarto de baño donde la bañera parecía una piscina olímpica.

Me negué a acostarme así que me dedique a esperarle en el balcón, observando la luna reflejarse en el mar.

El aroma salado y húmedo hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, pero agradecía de verdad el calor que allí reinaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo en un invierno mojado y difícil.

Mis pensamientos vagaron lejos, alguien que cazaba y corría en un bosque cercano.

No se en que momento, pero amaneció y me di cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, el océano se ilumino con colores calidos y sonreí.

A primera hora de la mañana me puse mi bañador azul oscuro, un pareo blanco y cogi mi toalla.

-A la playa! –exclame bajando de un salto los dos últimos escalones de la escalera.

-Antes deberías comer algo –sonrió Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tome un cuenco con cereales y leche y los menores de los Cullen salimos a la arena que se extendía frente a la casa.

-El mar!! –grite poniendo mis manos como un hueco para ampliar mis palabras- ES EL MAAAAR!!

-Ya te oímos la primera vez y no somos ciegos! –exclamo Jasper riendo.

-Vamos a jugar al agua- sugirió Alice riendo.

La acompañe y me sorprendí de lo fría que estaba, aun así al poco tiempo me acostumbre.

Jugamos un rato, tirándonos agua, pero ella tenia tanta fuerza que lo que me lanzaba no eran simples gotas, era casi autenticas olas, y cuando estuve completamente empapada me dio un respiro.

Me zambullí entonces en el agua fresca. Era muy relajante, no podía oír ninguna clase de sonido allí abajo, apenas un leve murmullo de olas en la lejanía, cerré los ojos dejando que mi cuerpo subiera solo a la superficie y después me impulse con los pies en la arena saliendo dando un salto, inspirando el aire que me picaba en los pulmones. La pena, tristeza, oscuridad y cansancio se esfumaron en cuanto el sol me dio en la cara, sonreí aliviada, me sentía como en casa, como tantos otros días calurosos en Phoenix.

Al salir del agua sonreí de nuevo al ver a Emmet y Jasper brillar como diamantes bajo el sol mientras hacían piruetas y volteretas en la arena, me quede embobada observándolos, era sorprendente las facetas brillantes de su piel.

-Bella, nos habías visto ya expuestos al sol? –inquirió la chiquilla sonriendo.

Asenti.

-Edward me lo enseño un día.

-Vaya ese maldito siempre se nos adelanta a todo! –grito Emmet tumbando a Jasper.

Este se revolvió un segundo bajo sus poderosos brazos y después se quedo quieto.

-Vencido! –exclamo el ganador.

Me acosté en la arena calida, dejando que los rayos del sol acariciaran mi cuerpo, entonces note una sombra y un brillo extraño sobre mi piel. Abrí perezosa un ojo.

-Vas a quemarte si sigues ahí mucho rato.

La voz de miel de Edward lleno mis sentidos embriagándome, alce las manos para que me ayudara a levantarme.

Lo observe, llevaba un bañador normal de chico de un simple color negro de bordes naranjas. Contrastaba enormemente con su piel pálida y perfecta y eso lo hacia aun mas irresistible.

Tarde varios segundos en despejar mi mente y poder localizar alguna palabra coherente en mi cerebro.

-Vienes a bañarte? –pregunto riendo mientras me apartaba un mecho de pelo de los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya me bañe antes, ya estoy seca.

Me observo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que me temblaran las piernas, entonces sin que me lo esperara me cogio en brazos, me beso con pasión y hecho a correr conmigo hacia el agua.

-No Edward!!! –conseguí gritar antes de que un gran trago de agua bajara por mi esófago.

Me libere de sus brazos y subí a la superficie, tosí, escupí agua salada, respire a bocanadas y volví a toser.

Ed me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarme a expulsar el liquido.

-Eh… lo siento –se disculpo con una medio sonrisa culpable.

-Deberías de haber sabido que con mi mala suerte podían haber pasado dos cosas, o que un tiburón me atacara o que casi me ahogase –replique frunciendo el ceño mojado.

-Bueno ante lo primero…vencería al tiburón sin ningún problema…

-Fanfarrón…-susurre sonriendo.

-Y ante lo segundo… podría hacerte el boca a boca…

Enmudecí de golpe y sus labios volvieron a los míos, cortándome la respiración, haciéndome sentir en un mar de caricias dulces.

-Vaya! Primero intenta ahogarla bajo el agua y después de otra manera! –grito Emmet mientras pasaba por nuestro lado- Me concedes este baile? –pregunto tendiéndole la mano a Edward, después me miro a mi –me lo prestas?

-Todo tuyo –respondí ahogando una carcajada, antes eso el hombretón puso el cuello del menor de la familia debajo de su brazo haciéndole una llave impidiéndose que se moviera y lo arrastró a las profundidades.

Por un momento me asuste, pero recordé que no podrían morir así, así que volví a salir del agua y me senté junto a Alice.

-Se lo están pasando el grande –dijo mientras miraba a Jasper acompañarlos, varias olas mas grandes de lo habitual se agitana contra la arena con la fuerza de sus golpes.

-Eso parece. Estar tanto tiempo sin salir al aire libre como os gustaría debe de ser… duro.

La muchacha asintió sin mirarme.

-Por eso…Edward esta tan reticente a… convertirte en una de nosotros.

Aquellas palabras me pillaron completamente por sorpresa.

-Que… esta pensando en…?

-Bueno a decir verdad lo pensaba en cuanto te beso por primera vez, yo lo vi… -susurro mirándome.

No pude mas que esbozar una gran sonrisa que creo que casi me rompe la cara.

-Bella no te hagas ilusiones, no a decidido nada… no quiere…hacer que pierdas tu alma o tu parte humana, ni que estés encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo alejada de todos.

Medite sobre sus palabras, supuse que Edward le había echo prometer que no me diría nada así que le prometí que yo tampoco abriría la boca.

Todo el resto del día lo pasamos allí, jugando a mil cosas, en el agua y fuera de ella, riéndonos y saltando. En definitiva, el tiempo se me paso volando.

Cuando entrábamos de vuelta a la casa el cielo era de color azul oscuro y algunas estrellitas asomaban.

Me duche para quitarme toda la arena y sal de todo el día, después me puse un ligero vestido de gasa verde pálido y baje a cenar. Era extraño porque mientras yo cenaba de la deliciosa comida preparada por Esme, los demás me acompañaron todos a la mesa y hablaban de temas triviales, como si también comieran conmigo.

Reí, hablamos horas y horas después de terminar, y cuando ya entraba la madrugada Edward me obligo a irme a la cama.

-Buenas noches –susurré ahogando un bostezo.

Cuando me acosté el se sentó a mi lado, observándome.

-Creo que es hora de hablar sobre lo que paso.

Asentí acomodándome entre los almohadones.

-Que quieres saber? –pregunte.

-Bueno… de que va todo eso de ser una hechicera? Se supone que tienes ponderes?

Percibí la reticencia y la incomprensión de su voz, supuse que debía de sentirse frustrado por no poder leerme la mente y saberlo todo de una.

-Bueno, por lo pronto lo que me dijo Dannia era que podría controlar a mi antojo los elementos naturales, fuego, aire, agua, tierra. Pero cuando tu… a sabes, no podía hacer nada, cuando volviste, cuando te sentí cerca fue como si todo se desatara a lo bestia y mis dones se multiplicaron. Fue como si se abriera una puerta, ahora puedo, creo que puedo controlar bien los elementos, pero gasto demasiada energía en ello.

Edward me escuchaba con sumo interés.

-E de confesar que te vi extraña cuando… bueno cuando volví, había algo en tus ojos que antes no estaba ahí, como una espiral de luz y oscuridad. Mas ahora la oscuridad a desaparecido casi por completo, ahora tus ojos son mucho mas luminosos que como los recordaba.

Sostuve su mirada durante un segundo y me ruborice.

-Bueno aparte de eso Dannia me dijo que viviría mas tiempo que las personas normales pero que aun así envejecería.

Mi voz se quebró en esa ultima palabra, durante esos días había pensado mucho en mi mortalidad, inevitablemente por mucho que luchara… me dejarían atrás ante la reticencia a convertirme. Y eso poco a poco me iba doliendo cada vez mas.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero después se acostó a mi lado.

-Bueno… no cambia a que seas humana aunque envejezcas cada milenio.

-Al final… moriré…-murmure bajando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no tardare en seguirte cuando eso ocurra. –termino con una sonrisa.

-Tonto…

Me acomodo en la cama y se acurruco a mi lado.

-Donde quieres ir mañana? –pregunto en mi oído mientras besaba mi oreja. Eso me impidió concentrarme durante un momento.

-Mmmm…donde vayas tu iré yo.

-Bonita frase.

Sonreí sonrojada, cansada y todo lo demás, pero estaba segura que el día siguiente y todos lo que seguirían serian de alguna manera memorables.

Y el verano paso, como siempre que uno se divierte, paso muy muy muy… demasiado rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta volvíamos a clase el primer día del nuevo curso.

-Ohhh nooo.. –susurre bajando la cabeza mientras el edificio del instituto parecía mas frio que nunca.

-Vamos Bella, no es tan malo volver a clase. –sonrió Jasper mientras avanzábamos por el parking.

-Bromeas!!?? –le espete- después de lo genial que lo e pasado este verano?

El muchacho rió y se adelanto para ir junto a Alice.

-Eh Bella, te apetece a ir al lago esta tarde después de clase? –pregunto Edward cogiendome de la mano. Para variar el contacto hizo que tuviera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Si, seria genial! –exclame sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Bella, que tal has pasado el verano? –pregunto una vocecilla tras de mi. Me gire, allí estaban Jessica, Angela, y Mike.

No había rastro de Jacob, y por la voz supuse que fue Mike quien hablo pues Jess me miro como si de su peor enemiga se tratase.

-Bien estuvimos en la playa…-respondí con cierto ademán tímido vi como la chica que iba conmigo a clase soltaba un bufido y miraba hacia otro lado- …que ocurre?

-Oh vamos Bella, se supone que era mi amiga –exclamo entonces la aludida- y no me has llamado ni mandado un simple mensaje desde que te fuiste!

Me quede sin habla, ciertamente había estado tan absorta en todo lo que había pasado que no me había dado cuenta de que mis lazos con ellos se habían debilitado.

El chico parecía no compartir su opinión y la miro con mala cara mientras que Angela parecía abochornada.

-Tienes razón… debería haberos llamado o dicho algo, mi comportamiento…

Pero no pude continuar, me corto con una exclamación..

-Eres una egoísta que solo piensa en si misma!! Una maldita egoísta!! –grito.

-Jessica! –exclamo entonces la voz amenazadora de Edward a mi lado. Pude ver sus ojos resplandecientes de furia – no vuelvas a llamar a Bella nada parecido…

-Edward… -intervine- déjalo tiene razón, debí haber dicho algo, haber mantenido el contacto. A sido culpa mía, perdonadme.

Mike y Angela se sintieron complacidos y casi sonrieron, pero la chica restante muy lejos de estar contenta se giro y se marcho con aire altivo.

-Vamos no fue tu culpa Bella –suspiro Emmet en el almuerzo al contarle la escenita de la cual el menor de los Cullen aun estaba molesto- no creo que esos sean buenos amigos, se juntaban demasiado con el licántropo.

-Bueno quizas Jessica si –dijo Allice- pero el otro chico Angela no son malas personas.

-Ella solo esta celosa de ti Bella, según sus sentimientos desde que llegaste a Forks has sido el centro de las miradas y habladurías, y para colmo sales con uno de los chicos mas guapos, después de mi por supuesto –sonrió Jasper.

-Celosa? –pregunte contrariada, mas bien parecía odio lo que sentía por mi.

-Angela es una buena chica, nunca a tenido un mal sentimiento acerca de nadie –continuo el muchacho- y Mike, bueno… otra muestra de celos, pero parece que aprueba que seáis amigos.

-Déjalo ya –espeto Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Edward no te enfades por favor…piensa en lo que haremos esta tarde! –exclame sonriendo.

Por un segundo pareció animarse pero después siguió en su mutis que duraría todo el día.

-Nunca e ido a ese lago del que hablas, esta muy lejos? –pregunte de camino en el coche plateado.

-Algo, pero llegaremos en seguida -se limito a contestar.

Al rato cuando llegamos a un camino sin asfaltar y detuvo el automóvil.

-Tendremos que andar por aquí? –pregunte observando el camino pedregoso.

-Solo hasta allí delante –señalo.

Después de un rato sin intercambiar palabra mientras hablábamos, cuando ya estaba a unto de preguntarle que narices le pasaba el agua bañada por el sol de la media tarde me deslumbro.

Ciertamente el lago era bellísimo, era como si entre la floresta del bosque se hubiera abierto un delicado espacio para el agua clara y transparente.

Me acerque corriendo y observe mi reflejo en el agua sonriendo.

-Uah es precioso! –exclame.

Se puso a mi lado y observo conmigo el lago, después sin decir nada se encamino hacia un sitio concreto, una pequeña cabaña de madera y de allí sin ningún esfuerzo saco un bote y un par de remos.

Me monto en el antes de que pudiera decir nada y me acomode para poder tocar la superficie del lago con los dedos, era una sensación reconfortante y placentera.

-Relajante verdad? –pregunto mientras el bote paraba lentamente en el centro del agua.

Asentí sonriendo.

-Gracias –susurre.

-Ah! Que estabas haciendo en tutoría? Parecías muy concentrada. –Observo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Estaba probando a ver si podía hacer que la rama de el árbol cercano golpeara a Eric en la nariz, pero no lo conseguí, solo pude hacer que se le cayeran las hojas encima de su pupitre.

El muchacho soltó una risita franca.

-Bueno lo decía porque han decidido hacer una obra de teatro para el festival de principio de curso.

-Festival!? –lo interrumpí dando un bote y haciendo que el bote se balanceara ligeramente- pero ya hubo un festival!

-Bueno si, ese fue el festival de mitad de curso, el de las vacaciones de navidad, pero este es el de comienzo de curso.

-En un sitio normal solo habría un festival! –exclame cansada.

-Vaaamos Bella, este será mucho mas tranquilo –comento pasando su brazo por mis hombros, reconfortándome- solo harán una obra de teatro que cada año le toca elegir e interpretar a una clase.

Su voz parecía calmada y risueña así que sonreí.

-Ah y a que clase le a tocado este año –pregunte.

-A la nuestra.

-… EEEEEEHHHHH??!!! Pe-pe-pero… porque?! A hicimos la actuación aquella … y…

Me levante de un salto haciendo que el bote se balanceara peligrosamente y Edward tuvo que agarrarme de la cintura para evitar que volcáramos.

-Vamos es solo una simple obra de teatro Bella! Seria demasiada casualidad que te tocara el papel protagonista.

Asentí visiblemente nerviosa hasta que en sus brazos y por el suave balanceo del agua me fui calmando.

-Queee!!!???

Mi grito se oyó a varios kilómetros a la redonda, la gente en medio del pasillo se giro hacia mi mirándome con cara extraña.

-Jajajajaja no tienes suerte, no. –exclamo Emmet riéndose.

Le lance una mirada que podía haber hecho explotar una botella.

-Oh pobre Bella….-susurro la pequeña Alice, con gesto compungido, pero yo sabia que en su fuero interno lo encontraba divertido.

-A sido cosa tuya verdad? –pregunte a Edward entre dientes.

-Bueno todos querían que yo fuera el protagonista, así que les dije que lo haría si tu también participabas en la obra –respondió el aludido con la vista aun fija en el tablón de anuncios.

Había un papel en concreto que acaba de ser colgado, tenia un dibujo de una pareja de época bailando que rezaba "Obra de teatro la Cenicienta para el festival"

-Pero porque tengo que ser yo la madrastra!? –pregunte por enésima vez con un tono de enfado en la voz.

-Vaaamos no es para tanto, es uno de los personajes principales, además así podrás demostrarle a todos que no ere tan patosa –se defendió.

-Y quien es Cenicienta? –inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah pues es… Melissa Johns. –respondió mirando de nuevo el papel.

Ahogué un gemido e invoque mentalmente la imagen de la chica. Brillante cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, uno ojos preciosos de color verde brillante, una sonrisa que derrite a cualquier chico, y un cuerpo atlético y enjunto. Si Rosalie era la mas bella del instituto sin duda Melissa era la segunda mas bonita, y no jugaba precisamente a mi favor.

-Bueno ya sabes que esta tarde empezamos a ensayar, y demás, te esperare en la puerta del gimnasio.

Asentí con un suspiro de resignación y fui arrastrando los pies hasta mi clase.

Pedí, desee, rogué que el tiempo pasara leeento, pero Dios me odia y en un pestañeo estaba llegando al gimnasio mientras pensaba en romperme un pie a propósito.

Al ver la cara de diversión de Edward no pude mas que fruncir aun mas el ceño.

-Vamos no puede ser tan…-susurro a mi lado, pero le corte.

-Calla, ni se te ocurre terminar la frase.

El ambiente era caótico, personas que corrían, se zarandeaban, cantaban, cosían, gritaban, bailaban… me pegue mas a mi acompañante por miedo a que apareciera un asesino loco y decidiera bailar un poco de Fol., sin duda seria horroroso.

-Ah May!

Me gire, la muchacha nos miro y nos indico que nos acercáramos. Iba a nuestra clase, la típica muchacha normal, con gafitas, era bastante alta y sonreía con cortesía, llevaba el uniforme con una camiseta negra en lugar de la típica camisa blanca y botas militares.

-Por fin llegas Cullen! –exclamo sin rastro de reproche, parecía hablar siempre en broma- y has traído a Bella, bueno aquí tenéis el guión, íbamos a empezar a ensayar encima del escenario si los malditos inútiles de los decorados NO DEJAN DE HACER EL TONTO!!

Esta ultima frase la dijo gritando, a lo que la mayoría de de ocupantes del gimnasio la miro, los que ocupaban el escenario se bajaron. Definitivamente May sabia hacerse respetar y me cayo bien desde el primer momento.

-Venga Bella, tu haces la primera escena con Angela y Jessica, que son las hermanastras, ya sabes como va la Cenicienta, tu eres mala malísima y tus hijas también, tienes que maltratar a Cenicienta, o sea a Melissa y ya te iré indicando el resto.

Hablaba deprisa, me entrego el montón de papeles grapados y me dio un empujoncito hacia el escenario.

Tropecé como era de esperar en el primer escalón, me coloque al lado de Angela, que me miraba asustada, parecía que le daba mas miedo hacer el ridículo que a mi.

-Bien, empieza el narrador! –grito la directora

-Érase una vez en un reino lejano –hablo una voz penetrante pero cansada detrás de los aparatos de audio- una pequeña niña que había quedado huérfana de padre y madre a los pocos años, su padre antes de morir se había casado con una mujer que solo quería el bien para sus propias hijas Trancas y Barrancas…

Ante esa última frase May soltó un bufido y el chico soltó una risita.

-Perdón quería decir… Drisela y Anastacia. Trataban a la pobre Cenicienta como la criada de la mansión.

-Bien, entra la Madrastra llamando a Cenicienta –exclamo la chica.

Di un paso al frente y me eche a temblar tanto que casi se me cae el guión de las manos.

-Ce-Ce… Cenicienta…

-Vamos Bella, que no estas llamando al gato, grita su nombre enfadada!.

-Cenicien-cenicienta! –conseguí gritar poniéndome completamente roja.

-Bah esa niña no sabe actuar –dijo una voz tras Edward. Me fije, y vi una cabellera negra azabache perfectamente cuidada mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah ya llegas Melissa, justo te tocaba entrar, vamos.

La chica se encaramo al escenario con paso decidido y sutil.

-Que deseáis madrastra?¿ -inquirió sin dejar de observarme desafiante al hacer la reverencia.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo mi paciencia.

-Que me dejes en paz estupida Cenicienta de las narices –dije sin inmutarme.

Se quedaron atónitos, lo supe, pero no espere a que nadie hablara, me baje del escenario y cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de salida enfadada una voz me hizo detenerme un segundo.

-Vaya vaya… sabes Bella? Estoy deseando de llegar a la escena del… beso…

-Y que me importa? –le espete saliendo del gimnasio.

Llegue como una exhalación a la puerta del Volvo plateado y me encogí a su lado haciéndome un ovillo cabreado.

Estaba maldiciendola mentalmente cuando varias voces se introdujeron en mi cabeza como un flashback.

"Bueno todos querían que yo fuera el protagonista"

"Estoy deseando de llegar a la escena del… beso…"

Espera un segundo!! El Príncipe y Cenicienta se besan!!!

Me maree al levantarme tan deprisa y me agarra al espejo lateral del coche mientras me castigaba mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido al no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Eh que a pasado? –inquirió Jasper que venia corriendo hacia mi con Alice delante. Lo había visto – wo wo tranquilízate tifón –sugirió al sentir como me sentía.

-Esa maldita…-susurre entre dientes apretando los puños- lo único que quiere es a Edward!

-Tranquila Bella, Edward no dejara que…

-Vamonos –fue lo único que escuche de el susodicho en todo el tiempo en que llego hasta que volvimos a casa.

-Em… Ed…-intente comenzar pero no me dejo.

-No Bella, reconoce que esta vez te has pasado. No deberías haberla tratado así, no a echo nada.

Me quede muda de asombro, no podía creer que no viera lo que había pasado.

-Edward viste como me miraba, como si fuera una niña tonta caprichosa, me miraba como si fuera la propietaria de un juguete suyo. Y después oíste lo que dijo acerca de la escena…

El chico me observo unos segundos y sus ojos chispearon.

-Todas las chicas que interpretaran esa última escena estarían locas por besarme, asúmelo.

Aquellas palabras se me clavaron por dentro como alfileres, lo mire atónita sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

-Ah… entonces te da igual lo que ella me haga o lo que me diga.

-Tu no debías haber respondido a sus provocaciones.

Me mordí el labio inferior, el hablaba de manera mas fría que de costumbre y parecía enfadado. Pero aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro, encima estaba de su parte, bien, a ese juego podían jugar dos.

Me fui a mi habitación sin decir ni una palabra y por primera vez cerré el pestillo, supuse que bastaría para hacerle saber que esa noche no lo quería a mi lado si la defendía a ella, y funciono. Aquella noche la pase en vela, pero la pase sola.

Me puse de nuevo el uniforme, cansada por la larguisima noche sin dormir, apenas desayune esa mañana, de un humor horrible me subí al coche. No mire nada que se apartara de los árboles pasando a toda velocidad a mi lado.

Sin mediar palabra baje del coche, Alice trataba de hacer menos tenso el ambiente, pero solo consiguió sonsacar unos bufidos a Edward y varios monosílabos míos.

En clase trabe mi plan mentalmente, y cuanto mas pensaba en Melissa mas me enfadaba, hasta que llego un punto en el que estaba estrujando mi bolígrafo furiosa.

Trate de calmarme antes de romperlo, estaba segura de que mi compañero se había percatado de aquello pero no parecía dar muestras de ello.

-Bella…-susurro entonces la voz de Edward a mi lado.

Lo mire y percibí su enfado, lo que hizo que me temblara e labio, y no precisamente de tristeza.

En cuanto las clases terminaron me levante con parsimonia, tenia calculados todos mis movimientos, y con una elegancia de cualquier Cullen me levante y camine hacia el gimnasio.

-Tu, Johns, tenemos que hablar –le espete con dureza cuando vi su espalda y su cabello cayendo como una cascada negra por ella.

-Ah… la dulce señorita Cullen… -sonrió de forma enigmática- después de ti…

Fui andando hacia detrás del escenario y con una mirada furibunda eche a los que estaban allí.

-Bien, que querías? No tengo todo el día, ya sabes, algunas ensayamos papeles importantes…-se relamió con recochineo.

Estuve a punto de soltarle una bofetada, que diera gracias de que yo no era una persona violenta.

-Quiero saber… exijo saber que tienes en mente con Edward Cullen.

La muchacha soltó una risita malévola.

-Oh pobre Bella… celosa?

Entrecerré los ojos y luche contra la rabia que desataría mis poderes y que de seguro la matarían.

-Ah… -se sorprendió por algún motivo- …las dos podemos jugar a ese mismo juego…

Alzo las manos hasta que hicieron un símbolo, cerro los ojos, pude percibir su magia fluyendo a través de ella, era poderosa, pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que yo lo la había detectado hasta ese mismo momento.

-Eres una…? –pero no termine de formular mi pregunta un rayo negro salio de sus manos, y habría impactado de lleno en mi pecho de no haberme protegido con los brazos.

Con un gemido salí disparada hacia detrás y choque contra la pared. Caí al suelo con un golpe.

Aturdida levante la cabeza dispuesta a invocar a cualquier elemento que pudiera hacerle daño, pero ya se había esfumado.

-Maldita cobarde…mira que atacar por la espalda…

Me levante, levante la mano derecha y me frote la sien, fui a levantar la mano izquierda pero por algún motivo esta no respondió.

La mire y vi horrorizada como se había puesto mucho mas pálida que de costumbre, la golpee, la pellizque y para mi sorpresa no sentí nada.

Lagrimas de pánico aparecieron en mis ojos, pero llame a mi autocontrol y conseguí tranquilizarme, Dannia sabría como contrarrestar ese poder.

La ira me controlo por momentos, salí de la habitación, pase el escenario y divise a Melissa frente a el charlando animadamente con Edward.

Me acerque a ella, le di unos golpecitos en el hombro con el brazo derecho. Suerte que era diestra, la chica se giro y al verme volvió a mostrar sus dientes perfectos en una macabra sonrisa, pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaría nunca. Alce mi puño bueno y golpee su cara, justo en la nariz, sentí con satisfacción un crujido bajo mis nudillos.

Lo siguiente paso todo muy deprisa, ella grito con fuerza y cayo al suelo de espaldas.

-Bella!! –grito Edward tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero en cuanto vio la sangre se aparto con brusquedad. No permití que posara sus ojos en mi puesto que yo ya había echado a andar tranquilamente hacia la salida.

No me fije si alguno de los Cullen me seguía, supuse que no, me interne e el bosque y me fui tranquilizando por momentos, al legar frente a la cabaña de la anciana me detuve jadeando, mi frente estaba perlada de sudor cuando entre.

-Vaya… bienvenida Bella, hace tiempo que no te dignas a pasar por aquí.

Asentí y me senté frente a ella, como tantas otras veces.

-Quien te a hecho eso? –pregunto fijándose en la mano que quedaba rozando el suelo sin poder moverla.

-Has sentido a algún otro hechicero cerca? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer tardo algo en responder, cogio mi mano y la examino entre las suyas arrugadas y calidas.

-No puedo deshacer el hechizo Bella. Solo el hechicero puede deshacer su propia magia.

Aquellas palabras me calaron como un balde de agua fría.

-No…no puedes…?

-No –me corto secamente- ella es la única que puede devolverte la mano a su estado.

-Pero no puedo ir por las buenas a decirle "oye perdona, se que te e roto la nariz de un puñetazo, pero me podrías retirar el hechizo de la mano por favor?

Casi grite angustiada.

-Bueno yo tampoco soy partidaria de que se lo digas por las buenas…-respondió con una mirada enigmática.

-No quiero hacerle daño Dannia, puede que sea una hechicera pero…

-Si, es una hechicera que te a paralizado la mano izquierda con magia negra, y que quiere robarte a Edward –volvió a cortarme enfadada.

-Basta, lo que le a hecho a mi mano es cierto que no a estado bien y se lo haré pagar, tranquila, pero Edward no es de mi posesión, no es un objeto de mi propiedad.

La hechicera pareció no entenderlo, abrió mucho sus ojillos.

-Podría ayudarte si quieres… podría ir a…

-Si, claro! –Exclame- seria gracioso ver a una vieja pelleja llegar al instituto haciéndose pasar por…

Pero me quede sin palabras al alzar la vista para volver a mirarla, ante mi ya no había una anciana de pelo largísimo blanco, sino una muchacha que no tendría mas de diecisiete años, sus ojos seguían siendo opacos, y blanquecinos, su cabello ahora era de color azul muy pálido y le llegaba por la espalda. Estaba sentada delante de mi con garbo, sonriendo.

-Como has po-podido…? –trate de preguntar.

-Vamos, crees de verdad que una hechicera tiene que ser vieja a la fuerza?

-Pero porque eras vieja entonces? –la recrimine con un dedo.

-Siempre es mas fácil que alguien oiga a un viejo que a un joven por aquello de la sabiduría –repondio.

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea Dannia… -suspire resignada al dia siguiente cuando entramos juntas al coche de Rosalie que conducía Alice.

-Vaya Dannia estas genial! –grito en cuanto la vio.

-Tu también Alice!

Parecían dos compañeras de fútbol que hace milenios que no se veían, se trataba con la misma efusividad.

La chica de pelo negro le había conseguido a la mujer unas lentillas marrones y un uniforme de instituto, se mostró muy emocionada cuando le dije su plan.

-Seremos el trío calavera! –exclamaron ambas al unísono antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Hay madre…- fue lo único que pude responder.

Los chicos no dejaban de mirar a la nueva chica de pelo azulado que nos acompañaba, y ella no dejaba de lanzar miraditas y risitas provocadoras.

-Dannia, compórtate! –dije entre dientes en la cafetería cuando lamía la cuchara de forma obscena mirando a Eric.

-Aguafiestas!

Llegamos al gimnasio las tres después de las clases pero Melissa no estaba allí así que ayudamos un poco con los preparativos y volvimos a casa.

Dannia y Alice entraron como una exhalación gritando cantando, yo preferí ocultarme en la sombra y tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras subía a mi habitación.

-Bella…

Reconocí esa voz exasperada a mi espalda, en la parte baja de la escalera de madera. Pero no me gire, no quería ver su rostro impoluto y ver la decepción o la ira por mi culpa en sus preciosos ojos.

-Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no lo creo –susurre- y menos sabiendo que estas de su parte.

-Maldita sea! No tenias motivos para hacerle aquello!-exclamo irritado.

Cerré con fuerza el puño derecho y apreté los dientes.

-No sabes los motivos que yo tenia!!! –grite girándome. Lagrimas de rabia ardían en mis ojos.

Eche a correr hacia mi habitación esquivando el brillo dorado mientras el agua se desbordaba de mis ojos.

Pero no logre llegar a mi destino porque unas manos heladas atraparon mi mano izquierda. Lo sentí porque mi brazo fue hacia atrás, de otra manera no lo abría sabido.

Cuando le mire la cara pude observar el horror y la incredulidad pintadas en sus facciones. Dolida aparte la mano mala dejándola colgando en mi costado.

-Melissa… ella a …-trataba de decir su dulce voz.

-No tenia motivos… verdad? –pregunte con tristeza, momentos mas tarde entre a mi habitación con una profunda pena en mi corazón.

Me quede sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando los últimos rayos de sol desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Dannia entro en la habitación trayendo consigo los utensilios para practicar mi magia, pero al cabo de un rato de no dar pie con bola desistí.

-Bella, tus emociones influyen demasiado en tu magia, aun con la mano en ese estado deberías poder….

-Pero no puedo vale! –estalle con lagrimas en los ojos- una hechicera loca la a tomado conmigo, Edward esta de su parte, y yo me siento fatal por estar siempre metiendo la pata!

Se levanto despacio y trato de abrazarme, pero yo me quede completamente quieta. En cuanto me calme la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Perdona muchacha, podrías dejarnos a solas? –pregunto la voz aterciopelada de Edward a mi espalda.

-Bah! Llámame por mi nombre maldito chupasangre! –exclamo ella- D-A-N-N-I-A.

-Que!! –me gire para verlo- tu eres la vieja pelleja!?

Casi sonreí al oír esa exclamación y mas aun cuando ella trato de ahogarlo.

-Por favor… voy a ducharme, me gustaría un poco de intimidad.-sugerí.

La mujer se fue soltando un ultimo "Idiota".

-Bella…me gustaría sincerarme contigo, puedo?

Trague saliva tratando de serenarme, después de conseguirlo lo mire. Vestía una sencilla camisa azul oscuro y unos vaqueros normales. Parecía un autentico modelo, y casi se me olvida de respirar al mirarlo.

Me senté en la cama procurando mantener la calma.

-Siento no haber visto lo que ocurría, siento no haber estado ahí para protegerme …

Callo, parecía estar poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

-Edward… desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que iba a por ti, supe que te quería arrebatar de mi lado y me cegué, no pude soportar la idea de que pudieran separarme de ti, y la provoque –respire entrecortadamente al decir todo eso de golpe- si ella lo hubiera hecho o no, no lo se lo cierto es que me ataco.

-Como lo hizo? –quiso saber frunciendo el ceño.

-Simplemente le pregunte que tenia en mente para ti, después sin darme tiempo a defenderme me ataco la muy cobarde y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta se había ido.

Sin darme cuenta el me abrazo con una tranquilidad infinita.

-No volverá a hacerte daño, lo prometo…

-No quiero perderte…- susurre con la voz estrangulada de emoción.

-No vas a perderme.

La semana que siguió fue entre miradas amenazantes, zancadillas, lanzamientos de lápices indirectos… y demás.

-Bella, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro –dijo Edward entre dientes atrapando un bolígrafo-misil que iba directo a la cabeza morena de Melissa- Habla con ella y solucionadlo!

Puse morritos y baje la cabeza.

-Parecéis dos niñas –siguió.

Entonces llame a la muchacha a la terraza del edificio después de la comida.

-Mira Johns la cosa es sencilla, Edward y yo estamos juntos, el me quiere y yo a el, deja las cosas así, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en medio –explique aparentando calma.

La chica me observo unos instantes, entrecerró los ojos y murmuro algo por lo bajo, entonces de pronto sentí como el aire se volvía mas cargado, tosí.

-Estas segura de que te quiere? –Pregunto con voz zalamera- Ven Edward… demuéstrale a quien debes tu corazón…

Abrí mucho los ojos, ella le tendió la mano, y m gire para verlo a el. Tenia aire ausente, como si fuera una marioneta a manos de su creador.

Se adelanto con laso inseguro hasta ella, y entonces la atrajo hacia el y sorprendentemente la beso.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y otra en mi cabeza.

-Ves ahora Bella…? –soltó ella mientras se abrazaban- el no esta contigo, verdad?

-Es a ti a quien adoro –repuso el chico con voz impersonal.

Entonces fui yo la que me adelante ante ella.

-No creas que soy imbecil –le espete. Alce la mano rápida como el rayo, rápida como Emmet me había enseñado en tantas tardes. Y golpee su mejilla con tanta fuerza que salio despedida hacia atrás.

Ahogo un grito de dolor, mire al menor de los Cullen que torció el gesto y como despertando de un sueño meneo la cabeza varias veces hasta que me la ubico.

-Que me has hecho? –pregunto furioso.

-Te a manipulado, como solo sabe hacer –conteste yo frotándome la muñeca.

Melissa me miro como si fuera un bicho al que era preciso exterminar. Alzo la mano, grite el nombre de el muchacho, pero ocurrieron varias cosas de golpe.

Una fuerza extraña, silenciosa, transparente y letal se acerco peligrosamente a nosotros, lo único que pude ver fue una burbuja verde a nuestro alrededor y una explosión que hizo retumbar todo el instituto. Varias alarmas sonaron estrepitosas, entonces fije la vista en una figura esbelta y ágil que nos miraba desde la puerta. Su cabello azul se enredaba con el viento.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar, solo pude pensar que casi acababa de dañar a Edward y la furia actuó por mi. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Melissa volaba literalmente por encima de la terraza antes de estrellarse contra el edificio.

Se levanto con un ruido sordo y desapareció.

-Estas bien? –inquirió Ed a mi lado preocupado. Yo asentí serenándome.

-Edward, voy a pedirte algo –dije a media voz- no te metas, esto es entre Melissa y yo, no quiero que interfieras.

-Que no quieres que…?

Pero al ver mi expresión seria miro a Dannia y volvió a mirarme a mi.

-Vale, supongo que esto es entre hechiceras… pero te prometo que si se atreve a tocarte un pelo…

Asentí tratando de aguantarme una sonrisa al verlo tan preocupado por mi seguridad.

-Dannia, que era eso que lanzo? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido al recordar la explosión.

-Esa era su propia energía –respondió acercándose a nosotros- su propia energía vital canalizada sobre un puente de odio y rencor. Algo poderoso.

-Y como pudiste pararla tu? –inquirí.

-Haciendo una burbuja protectora con mi propia energía. No podré hacer ningún hechizo ni nada con la magia hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-A propósito Bella, he de hablar contigo.

Edward puso mala cara, era obvio que quería estar conmigo por si algo mas pasaba, pero hice que se marchara prometiéndole que iría derechita a el en cuanto termináramos.

Le pregunte que quería y al rato, después de adecentarse el cabello que el viento desperdigaba y confundía con el cielo hablo.

-Una hechicera solo puede conceder su don a 2 personas en la vida antes de morir. Después de haber concedido su magia se va debilitando y en poco tiempo su energía vital se apaga.

-Yo soy la primera a la que has entregado la magia verdad? –pregunte creyendo saber la respuesta. Ante su negativa trague saliva nerviosa. Había llegado a coger cariño a esa mujer huraña a veces.

Ella sonrió y se apoyo en la barandilla.

-A sido divertido volver a un instituto después de tantísimos años. A sido divertido lidiar contigo y con los vampiros después de tanto tiempo en el bando equivocado.

-Bando equivocado?

-Las hechiceras siempre han estado de parte de los licántropos –contesto secamente- nos codiciaban porque según ellos los vampiros no eran dignos de la magia. Incluso yo misma lo pensé… hasta que os conocí. Hasta que me demostraste que lo amabas de verdad, que harías cualquier cosa para salvarle la vida.

Suspiro. Por un momento me pareció una personita frágil y cansada, como aquella anciana de pelo blanco que conocí una noche.

-Me queda poco Bella… pero lo mas importante es… que la guerra se acerca.

-La guerra? –pregunte impresionada- que guerra?

-Los licántropos hija! –exclamo exasperada- porque crees que han estado tan callados y sumisos estos días? No han olvidados los desplantes y la incursión de un Cullen en sus tierras, ni lo olvidaran. Se estar preparando, y lo peor, es que tienen a Melissa con ellos.

Se adentro hacia las aulas que desastradas y cundidas por el pánico de la mini explosión.

Alice estaba preocupada y Jasper parecía inquieto. Antes de que terminaran las clases todos se habían montado en el coche y se dirigían hacia la casa. El clima estaba extrañamente oscuro, había tanta niebla que no se podía ver a mas de 10 metros alrededor. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes negras y siniestras.

Al entrar a la estancia principal todo parecía muy calmado. Demasiado.

-Carlisle que curre? –pregunte al llegar. Se limito a decir con voz sombría.

-Se están acercando.

Los observe a todos mirando por la ventanas, no me di cuenta de que Edward me cogia de la mano y me arrastraba hasta que efectivamente, me arrastro. Me había cogido de la mano izquierda, la petrificada.

-A donde vas? -.pregunte alarmada al verle subir la escalera delante de mi.

-Son peligrosos, muy destructivos, y no quiero que te vean.

Abri mucho los ojos al detectar lo que pretendía.

-Edward tienen a Melissa, no voy a quedarme aquí sentada esperando que os mat…

Silencio mis palabras con un beso, me abrazo con tanta fuerza como si fuera a partirme en dos. No fue un beso dulce o pasional como todos los demás, fue un beso amargo, cargado de tensión, dudas y dolor.

Me quede un segundo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, y cuando me di cuenta Edward me había arrebatado la llave del cuarto y cerraba tras el la puerta.

Aporree la puerta, le di patadas, le estrelle una silla pero por el ruido que hacia el debía haberle puesto algún tipo de mueble pesado, masculle una maldición entre dientes. No podría saltar por la ventana, demasiada altura y estaba segura de que ya lo habría pensado.

Estuve como veinte minutos dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado, pero en cuando la casa entera retumbo con el primer golpe me alarme de verdad.

Me lance desesperada a la puerta de nueva. No la pude mover ni un ápice.

Con el corazón latiéndome en un puño mire la ventana. Si saltaba me mataba.

Me metí en el baño. La ventanita era demasiado estrecha y tenia las mismas. Si saltaba me mataba igual, así que desistí.

-Piensa piensa piensa –dije en voz alta. Entonces una idea tomo forma en mi cabeza. La pared del baño daba directamente a la del baño de Edward- la cuestión es…

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose y explosiones como entrechocar de rocas me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos.

-Pero que burros son por el amor de dios!! –casi grite.

Concentre mi energía en un mano, casi como lo había echo Melissa.

Puse la palma sobre la superficie de azulejos fría y deje fluir la magia. Al principio fue como si tratara de traspasar el muro con la misma mano y tuve que concentrarme mas de lo que había imaginado pero al cabo de un rato retire el brazo vencedora.

Me metí dentro de la bañera y observe la pared intacta, al segundo como si le hubieran puesto dinamita los azulejos junto con el ladrillo saltaron por los aires.

Sonreí mientras me sacudía los restos de tierra y guijarros de la ropa preguntándome porque antes me preocupaba tanto por romper algo y ahora no.

Entre por el agujero por el que apenas cabía y me encontré en el baño ya no tan inmaculado de Edward, corrí hacia la puerta al oir un nuevo golpe bajo mis pies.

Agradecí que le puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave cuando salí al pasillo vi la silueta en la penumbra de un gran taquillon de madera pesada tapando mi puerta.

Apenas podía ver nada y avance a tientas hasta que descubrí el hueco de la escalera del que emanaba algo de luz. Asome la cabeza antes de bajar. La parte baja parecía el terreno de una batalla campal. Todo yacía por el suelo roto y apenas descubrí nada en pie.

Tampoco había nadie. Me asuste al no oir nada, pero de pronto la casa entera tembló con un nuevo estallar que parecía provenir de fuera.

Despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y con el corazón palpitando furiosamente en mi garganta agarre la pata de la mesa rota. Pesaba, pero me sentía mas segura con algo con lo que poder aturdir en caso de necesidad.

Lo que vi al pasar por una de las ventanas que daba a la entrada me helo la sangre. Había muchos, demasiados licantropos.

Percibí a Jasper tendido en el suelo, Alice frente a el tratando en vano de protegerlo de mas de 6 hombres lobo. De los demás no había rastro por ningún sitio, supuse que se habían internado en el bosque.

Respire entrecortadamente dos veces antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Lance el trozo de madera al que estaba mas cercano, con tal puntería que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo. Salte por encima del vampiro caído y me coloque delante de Alice en apenas una milésima.

Expulse con un gritito parte de mi energía. Como si de una onda expansiva se tratase los licántropos salieron despedidos, aterrizando decenas de metros atrás.

-Alice, y los demás? –pregunte con la voz mas aguda de lo normal.

-Trataban de alejarlos al bosque, cuentan con una hechicera, Edward quería protegerte de ella. Esta vez Melissa va en serio.

Hablo rápido y tuve que esforzarme por entenderla.

-Yo también voy en serio –susurre sabiendo que podía oírme- lleva a Jasper dentro.

Por un momento dudo al ver que los enemigos se agrupaban y andaban hacia nosotros pero corriendo, casi volando cogio al muchacho entre sus fuertes brazos pétreos, lo llevo a la casa y volvió a mi lado.

-Que hacemos? –pregunto preocupada- quieres que te lleve con Edward?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que Melissa ya a notado mi magia por aquí y estará ansiosa por venir a mi encuentro, no voy a dejar la casa a su merced. Ni tampoco a vosotros.

Me esforcé por aparentar seguridad y fruncí el ceño. Cada vez estaban mas cerca.

-Entonces?

Entonces agarre un gran palo de metal y se lo di, después cogi para mi uno parecido, parecían sólidos.

-Diviértete –exclame sombriamente.

La muchacha me observo con los ojos como platos, después soltó una carcajadas y salio disparada hacia el lobo mas cercano.

Era increíble lo eficaz que resultaba la magia contra aquellos seres, los elementos naturales resultaban un arma bastante contundente contra ellos, sobretodo el hielo y el agua, que enfriaba su organismo.

Al cabo de un rato estaban cansados y con magulladuras y golpes por todo el cuerpo. A esas alturas yo deberías de estar cansada también, pero debido a mi ejercicio con Emmet me había vuelto mas resistente.

Sudaba, la camiseta se me pego al cuerpo y al poco rato comenzó a caer agua haciendo que me mojara mas aun.

De pronto un resplandor rojizo emergió de la arboleda del bosque, durante un segundo, como un fogonazo, después se apago y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y de los brazos, aquello no era para nada normal y me daba muy mala espina.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el bosque, oí a Alice llamarme, pero no me gire.

Me adentre al bosque saltando un tronco de árbol caído recientemente, esquive varios árboles tropezándome con sus raíces y llegue a un claro del bosque débilmente iluminado por la luz lunar.

Me quede mirando detrás de un árbol al grupo de personas que hablaban allí.

Vi un bulto en el suelo, no pude distinguir que era, me concentre con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente en la garganta.

-Por favor…-oí susurra una voz conocida entre ellos- retiraos, mis chicos están dispuestos a luchar por la paz que aquí hemos logrado…pero si os marcháis ahora os dejaremos ir, sin luchar mas.

Creía que era la voz del cabeza de los Cullen, mas no estuve segura hasta ver un brillo dorado en su rostro.

-Vosotros comenzasteis chupa sangre –respondió una voz dura que hablaba con desprecio- recuerda la intrusión de tu hija en la casa de los Black.

Hubo un silencio de un segundo y después Carlisle hablo.

-Ella no es de los nuestros…

Aquello me dejo sin respiración. Algo dentro de mi se rompió y la verdad cayo sobre mi como una pesada losa.

Yo no pertenecía a aquella familia. Seguramente terminarían sus estudios y después se marcharían a otro lugar a empezar de nuevo. Edward se mostraba reticente a convertirme. Seguramente no querría que estuviera con el para siempre. No me querían en la familia.

Trate de respirar, de mantener la calma, pero la idea de separarme tan solo un momento de Edward me atravesó como un témpano helado.

Me aferre con manos temblorosas al árbol raspándome con su corteza.

Y de pronto una voz inundo el ambiente que de pronto habia quedado en silencio.

-Ves Bella…? –era una voz femenina, suave y dulce- lo que acaba de decir tu padre… no me lo e inventado yo, ni yo lo e pronunciado… realmente piensan eso…

Entonces me permití avanzar un paso, sin mirarlos, con la mirada perdida en las ramitas que poblaban el suelo.

Melissa se acerco a mi y me puso una mano en el hombro. Su contacto me quemo.

-Ven conmigo… -susurro en mi oído- somos iguales… podemos estar juntas…

Alcé la cabeza lentamente, mire a mi padre. En sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo, la fuerza y durante un segundo la tristeza.

A su lado estaba Edward, observándome como s fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos, evite sus ojos. Y varios hombres lobos que sonreían con suficiencia, pagados de si mismos.

La muchacha se encamino hacia la salida del claro y me espero durante unos segundos.

Seria tan fácil negarlo todo, tan fácil acompañarla.

Me situé a su lado. Sentí como algo de oscuridad llegaba a mis ojos, de nuevo. Y note aquella sensación de que todo me daba igual, aquella sensación que ya había sentido tiempo atrás. El corazón se me sereno pragmáticamente, y cuando mire a la hechicera esta sonrió.

Me situé a su lado y lanzo una mirada cargada de satisfacción a Edward.

Entonces cerré el puño y la energía se concentro una milésima de segundo en mis dedos antes de que lo notara.

"Anzuelo mordido" –pensé abriendo los ojos.

Levante la mano buena y la estrelle contra su estomago antes de que me mirara. Y cuando lo hizo un árbol frenaba su caída. El árbol se derribo. Junto con Melissa.

-Aunque no sea como ellos… aunque no sean lazos de sangre lo que nos une… siguen siendo mi familia –solté.

Entonces mi vista se fijo en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Y algo llamo mi atención. Cabellos larguisimos de color blanco desparramados por la tierra.

-Dannia!! –grite corriendo hacia ella. La gire y observe que había recuperado su antiguo aspecto envejecido. Una espantosa herida en la sien no paraba de emanar sangre. El miedo me paralizo y hasta que Carlisle la cogio en brazos y hecho a andar hacia la casa no me moví. Entonces me levante, y vi como Melissa hacia lo mismo, con dificultad salía de entre las astillas del árbol desplomado. Su mirada de puro odio racional de clavo en mi.

No me dio tiempo a moverme, con una rapidez sobrehumana se acerco a mi de un salto y me propino el mismo golpe que yo le había dado a ella. Sentí una punzada de dolor agudo en las costillas. Lance un grito mientras caía hacia atrás arrastrándome sobre el suelo.

Masculle una maldición mientras trataba de coger aire. Levante la cabeza con lentitud y vi a Edward, su precioso pelo cobrizo brillaba con reflejos extraños bajo la luz lunar, agarraba a la muchacha del cuello amenazando con partírselo.

-Ed… -trague saliva al ver el enorme esfuerzo que me costaba hablar- Edward…déjala…

El chico se volvió a mi como si estuviera loca.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la casa –murmuro con voz apagada pero cargada de ira.

-Si creías que me iba a quedar…-dije tratando de levantarme- como una princesita esperando en su torre a que la rescaten estas equivocado…

Vi como me observaba, dividido entre la furia y la extrañeza.

-Vuelves a tener eso en los ojos…-susurro ,muy serio.

Deje de mirarlo mientras se apartaba de ella. Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería con "eso" en mis ojos. La oscuridad. A misma que se había instalado en ellos tiempo atrás, cuando pensé que había perdido lo mas importante para mi. Pero aquél sentimiento de completa fuerza, de ser un ser todopoderoso me llamaba, me susurraba palabras que jamás había osado creer de los demás.

Por un segundo, un solo segundo las dudas desaparecieron, y me abandone, olvide mi torpeza, mis defectos, mis sentimientos…

Lo supe cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me vi reflejada en las pupilas de los demás. Había cambiado.

No era un cambio drástico, no me había crecido el pelo ni me había salido un cuerno, era mucho mas siniestro, y sentí como los seres a mi alrededor se quejaban de miedo.

Los mire, evite a Edward, y pose la vista en Melissa. Su rostro estaba contraído por el terror mas profundo y la ira.

Todo fue demasiado lento para mi, la chica se movió con pasos imprecisos hacia mi posición acumulando una cantidad de su energía bestial. Pude haber creado un muro de tierra, aire, fuego o agua para contrarrestar los efectos de su ataque, pero decidí darle una lección. No solo a ella, sino a todos los demás, ya no era una niñita asustada que se escondía detrás de los mas fuertes. Ahora era una diosa… o así me veía yo. Y lo peor era que tenia el poder para serlo.

Acumule parte de mi energía, igual que Melissa, y el choque que las dos produjeron fue tan grande que lanzo una onda expansiva que derribo lo mas cercano: a los vampiros y los licántropos.

La hechicera también salio despedida como un naipe de una baraja de cartas, y en el epicentro de la energía me encontraba yo. Imponente y amenazante como nunca.

Melissa ando hacia mi, maltrecha, entonces pude ver el desastre de mi obra, como si una bomba atómica hubiera caído el claro del bosque estaba carbonizado.

No me di tiempo a entrever las telarañas de mi destrucción, lance un ataque a ella, antes de que le diera mi energía formo un escudo. El viento azoto mi cabello con la nueva explosión. Ella me ataco, y asi estuvimos un rato, tratando en vano de hacer retroceder a la otra.

Fue un segundo, cuando observe que sus rodillas temblaban, lance un gran torrente de energía similar a un rayo.

El tiempo pareció volverse mas lenta mientras observe la melena negra de la muchacha caer hacia el suelo y arrastrarse varios metros.

Sentí a Edward ponerse a mi lado y justo en ese momento mi mano paralizada volvio a moverse como antes.

Avance dos pasos hacia ella acumulando lo ultimo que me quedaba para el ultimo ataque cuando sus frías manos rodearon mis muñecas.

-Que haces? –pregunto angustiado- Basta por favor Bella… déjalo ya…

Me sorprendió tanto que aquel ser, tan imperfecto a mi lado, tan poco poderoso me cuestionara mis intenciones.

-Voy a rematarla por supuesto –respondí hastiada.

-Bella… a perdido su magia, déjala…-susurro una voz detrás de mi que califique como Dannia.

-Después de todo el daño que a causado! –grite enfurecida.

Pero antes de que nada ocurriera un pinchazo en mi cerebro me hizo doblarme.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cuándo me e vuelto tan mala? ¿Cuándo me a gustado hacer daño a los demás?

Una vocecita siniestra respondía a mis preguntas con asombrosa precisión, ero cuando Cai al suelo de rodillas temblando y Edward me abrazo por detrás callo automáticamente.

Llore, expulsando la oscuridad, la rabia, la ira, expulsando todo lo malo de mi. Para mi fue una eternidad, mientras el me susurraba palabras relajantes al oído, mientras me besaba el rostro con sus pétreos labios.

Me calme finalmente, aferrada aun a su camisa nos levantamos.

A nuestro alrededor se habían congregado todos los Cullen, Dannia que la sostenía Emmet, y a su alrededor… una masa de pelo y garras, cientos de hombres lobo mirándonos con furia, dispuestos a atacar.

-Hemos vivido bastante tiempo aquí sin percances, porque no seguimos asi? –inquirió Carlisle adelantándose a Jacob.

-Todo el tiempo que habéis estado aquí lo hemos consentido porque no causabais problemas… ahora eso a cambiado –respondió un lobo viejo- la muchacha a quebrantado las reglas.

-La muchacha –grite al borde de la histeria- esta harta de todos vosotros!!

Estoy harta de vuestra absurda guerra, de vuestras batallas y vuestros prejuicios!!

No quiero volver a tener que veros pelear!!

Reino el silencio. La miradas se osaron en mi y en el reguero de lagrimones que caían por mis mejillas.

-A decir verdad yo nunca quise pelear contra ellos…-se adelanto tímidamente Jacob- pero Bill…

Las miradas fueron hacia el nombrado, el lobo anciano y grisáceo que observaba con desden a Jacob, como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las blasfemias.

-Por naturaleza los hombres lobo luchan contra los chupasangre! –Exclamo con voz ronca de rabia- las hechiceras siempre han estado de nuestro lado y sin embargo ahora tenéis dos en vuestro poder!

-No hables de ellas como si fueran objetos –soltó Carlisle.

Los licanos se lanzaron sin aviso, atraparon entre sus garras a los Cullen, Alice llegaba corriendo y grito algo que no alcance a entender antes de que la atraparan.

-CUIDADO BELLA VA A…!!!!!

Edward me miro y trato de zafarse de los hombres que lo retenían. Pero fue inútil.

Alce la vista, como un relámpago dos garras aparecieron de la nada, trate de apartarme, pero me quedaba poca energía, la justa para sobrevivir. No me moví cuando una garra me desgarro la camisa a la altura del hombro y se hundió en mi carne, ni cuando la otra golpeo en mi pierna. Solo me doble sobre mi misma, ahogando un alarido de dolor y caí de bruces al suelo tratando de retener mi propia sangre y mi conciencia.

Les oi gritar a mi alrededor, creí oir la voz de Jacob alarmado, diciéndoles que se detuviesen, tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón. Y el silencio. El viento sobre mi cuerpo el incesante dolor agudo en mi hombro. La calidez de la sangre manando, creando un charco a mi alrededor. Lo sentí todo con una realidad pasmosa.

-Bella, BELLA! –el me llamaba, me acogió en sus brazos. Vi su rostro borroso, desfigurado por la pena.

-Edward… a perdido demasiada sangre… -susurro una voz conocida a su lado.

-NO NO!! –grito abrazándome.

Trate de explicarle que todo estaba bien, que lo quería, que nunca lo abandonaría, pero apenas si podía respirar.

-Hazlo!! –chillo Alice desde la distancia –morirá Edward!!

Durante un doloroso segundo dudo, lo vi en sus ojos, la duda, tan palpable como el suelo bajo mis piernas.

-Edward!! –Carlisle también había gritado para sacarlo de su ensoñación- solo tu puedes hacerlo… solo tu tienes la decisión pero piensa… que es mi hija.

Asintio, a mis ojos le costaban cada vez mas enfocar adecuadamente.

-Ed…Edward…-susurre su nombre y le mire, clavo sus negros ojos en los mios, le comunique mi decisión a través de aquella breve mirada y el sigilosamente… asintió con profunda tristeza en la mirada.

En aquel momento todo se volvió oscuro y el dolor fue diferente, no era un simple dolor agudo, sino que me quemaba, me escocia por todas partes. Grite. Di unos alaridos que no había dado en mi vida. Llore, patalee, me sentí morir. Pero una parte de mi se mantenía tranquila, relajada, pues era eso lo que había pretendido desde que había conocido la naturaleza de los Cullen. Formar parte de esa familia.

Seguí retorciéndome, gritando, llorando, hasta que no me quedaron lagrimas. Y entonces… paro. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo que de un instante a otro remitió.

No abrí los ojos, me quede relajándome unos minutos. Mis sentidos parecían haberse agudizado aun mas, podía sentir las vibraciones en el suelo de la gente que andaba a mi alrededor, sus voces sonaban en mi cabeza como si me estuvieran hablando a mi, entonces, cuando me sentí preparada abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en alguna habitación de la casa, el techo blanco, familiar, el olor, la luz que entraba por la ventana… todo era igual que siempre, exceptuando una ligera diferencia. Ahora podía percibir hasta las cosas mas insignificantes.

Levante la cabeza pesadamente, parecía que me habían dado una paliza. Me encontraba en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle y todo estaba en perfecto orden, como siempre.

Me levante de la cama y fui directa al espejo que reposaba encima de la cómoda.

Tarde un rato en levantar la vista del suelo nerviosa, cuando al fin lo hice solté una exclamación de sorpresa.

Lo primero que llamo mi atención fueron mis cabellos, siempre despeinados y caóticos, hoy eran una masa uniforme, como si lo hubieran alisado con esmero, impecables.

Mi rostro estaba mas pálido que habitualmente, la piel perfectamente tersa y suave. Y mis ojos… eso fue lo que mas me impacto, mis ojos almendrados ahora eran del color del caramelo liquido, aun asi el minúsculo aro azul seguía junto a la pupila haciendo un gracioso contraste de colores.

Tras un buen rato analizándome frente al espejo sonreí. Me di una vuelta para verme de nuevo, solamente llevaba un camisón blanco de hilo, y aun asi por primera vez pensé que me veia hermosa.

Sali al pasillo, aun había algunos rastros de la "batalla" astillas, una mesa rota y demás. No quise ni pensar en el cuarto de baño de Edward.

Puse un pie en la escalera y fui bajando, deleitándome con mi nueva visión del mundo.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta del salón y los vi a todos, como cualquier otro día, sentados en los sofás, charlando, leyendo o simplemente allí sentados.

En cuanto entre todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

-Bella… -susurro Esme tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Bienvenida Bella -soltaron Emmet y Alice al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

Sonreí a su vez agradecida.

-Donde esta Edward -pregunte buscándole por toda la habitación.

-No lo se cielo…-respondió Esme con sinceridad- salio hace tres días, mientras te… convertías, no podía soportar verte sufrir.

Baje la vista apenada y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Como esta Dannia? –inquirí.

-Bueno… quisimos decírtelo pero en tu estado… murió esta mañana…sus heridas eran demasiado graves…

Mis ojos buscaron la mentira en sus palabras. Una gran pena me invadió dándome una sacudida.

No me di tiempo a experimentar la tristeza en ese estado, eche a correr hacia donde sabia que estaría el.

Al poner un pie en la hierva del prado se giro. Como siempre me había oído. Sus ojos revelaron lo que sus palabras no pudieron.

Lo abrace, antes de que me viera.

-Bella..? –susurro.

-Edward… Dannia… Dannia a… -trate de decir.

-Lo se…

Sentí ese escozor familiar en los ojos y suspire al pensar que ya no volvería a llorar. Pero ante esa silenciosa afirmación una pequeña lagrima surco mi mejilla. Me quede de piedra. La mano del chico que ya no la sentía fría toco el rastro de la gota y levanto el dedo para que yo pudiera apreciarlo. Oro.

No era agua, sino oro liquido.

-Creo que eres el único vampiro capaz de llorar Bella… sera por que aun sigues siendo hechicera aparte de…

Alce la cabeza y lo mire, no parecía excesivamente triste ni enfadado, solo había constatado un hecho.

-Que paso con los hombres lobo?

-Se retiraron después de pedirnos disculpas, parecieron entender tus motivos.

Suspire aliviada y casi sonreí.

-Que… que piensas de… sobre…

-Suéltalo –me apremio dándome un golpecito en la barbilla.

-Sobre… lo que me e convertido… serás capaz de quererme?

Trague saliva mientras un nudo familiar se formaba en mi estomago.

-Como eres capaz de preguntarme eso? –inquirió con autentico escepticismo. Sus bellas cejas de alzaron dejándome ver lo refulgentes de sus ojos de miel- aunque te saliera un cuerno u otra oreja… jamás seria capaz de no amarte…

Lentamente se procesaron las palabras en mi cerebro, y cuando lo hicieron ya estaba entre sus brazos.

-Volvamos… -susurro entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos.

Dannia fue incinerada la noche siguiente, me habría gustado decirle tantas cosas, que cuando vi su cuerpo siendo devorado lentamente por las llamas no pude evitar seguir llorando por su ausencia. Ante todo había sido mi maestra y una gran amiga que había protegido algo que era muy importante para mi. Por un momento pensé que no había podido despedirme de ella, pero luego comprendí que no importaba, ella siempre había sabido lo que yo sentía y estaba segura de que no me guardaría rencor.

Edward me sostuvo todo el tiempo abrazándome por detrás como si fuera a escaparme o a desvanecerme como las volutas de humo.

Y cuando ya no quedo nada recogieron las cenizas, que se quedaron en una urna de cristal, ricamente decorada por flores de colores que Alice y Rosalie habían tallado y pegado en ella.

Carlisle me beso la frente antes de entrar en casa, pude ver la mezcla de emociones en sus ojos y deduje que sufría por René y por lo que yo iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Trate de calmarle con una mirada y luego volví a refugiarme en los calidos brazos del pelicobrizo.

-Iremos mañana a clase? –pregunte muy bajito.

-Claro que si, no vas a saltarte ninguna clase por muy vampiro que seas –contesto con una risita.

Casi rei ante su comentario y le mire.

-Que pasara a partir de ahora?

-Lo que tu desees que pase. –agarro un mechón de mi cabello y lo metió tras la oreja- pero… pase lo que pase voy a estar aquí contigo…

-Para siempre? –solte con un deje de ansiedad en mi voz.

-…para mucho mas tiempo.

Y alli, viendo como el sol salia débilmente por entre las nubes y las montañas comprendi que mi vida acababa de empezar, de otra manera, pero con la persona que desearia estar hasta el fin de mis dias.

-Fin-

**Bueno, ya pase la pena de escribir el final, asique ,… no me da pena publicarlo ahora que me voy jejejeje en fin, me alegro que hayais seguido la ghistoria y me encanta que os haya gustado, si no pues decirmelo tambien, eso me alegrara **

**Un gran saludo **

**-Saku-**


End file.
